


Kill The Beast Within

by Gamer_AlchemistZ, White_Lightning



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: Angels, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Demons, F/M, Major Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 56,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamer_AlchemistZ/pseuds/Gamer_AlchemistZ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Lightning/pseuds/White_Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minosha came from a small village that was destroyed by Esdeath and her horrible ice teigu. She killed his brother and her soldiers killed his mother brutally. He was left for dead until a phoenix merged with him, claiming to help him as long as he defeated Esdeath who held something valuable to her. Minosha now lives for one purpose only; to kill Esdeath. He joins Night Raid, and now has companions with the same goal. Can Minosha truly kill Esdeath, or will he die under her cold boots?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Non graphic rape scene, blood, & violence

Kill the Beast Within

_The sun was setting slowly in the west. The multiple colors in the sky were a myriad of happiness in the boy's eyes. Every spec of color was something new and fascinating every day. He'd never get tired of it. It was really one of the greatest things this village got to see._

_The red haired boy blinked his green eyes when he saw a reddish-golden bird a few ways ahead of him. He'd never seen a bird like this before. He walked slowly up to it, holding out his hand. The bird shifted towards the sound of his feet hitting the dirt and stared at the approaching hand._

_He smiled kindly, "Hello. Aren't you a pretty bird?" He let the bird stare and nip at his hand a little before it finally let him pet it. He ran his fingers through the soft feathers, "That's a nice color you got there."_

_He ripped his hand away when an explosion roared ways behind him. His heart stopped when he saw smoke arise from where his village was. He turned back to the bird only to find it gone from its perch in front of him. He didn't think twice on it before he ran off towards his village._

_He could hear screams and cries coming from the villagers. They pleaded with the soldiers before them only to have the men brutally kill them. His eyes stung with tears and his heart seized when he heard his mother call to his brother._

_His brother was thrown on the floor by a woman who had a chain around his neck. The older male glanced to side and stiffened, "Minosha, what are you doing here? Run! Run away!"_

_The blue haired woman smirked amusedly, turning to Minosha as well, "And where have you been, boy? It's a good thing you showed up at this time. This is where the fun starts."_

_Minosha stared wide eyed from his spot, frozen in place. The woman suddenly produced some kind of ice from her hand, making it look like a long sword, and shoved it into the back of his brother's head. The blood that flowed from his head darkened his already red hair._

_"NO!" His mother cried in despair, struggling in the arms of the soldier who held her. "Not my son!"_

_The woman got up from his brother and unsheathed her rapier. She pointed it to the unmoving Minosha, "Minosha, was it? Do you know why your brother died?" He continued to stay silent. She continued on, "It's because he was weak; just like everyone else in your village. The strong survive and the weak di-"_

_The sudden glob of spit that landed on her face stopped her speech. "General Esdeath!" One soldier called out, turning to Minosha and snarling, "Why you little-"_

_The woman, Esdeath, wiped her face before holding up her hand to her subordinate. Minosha barely had time to blink before her rapier suddenly slashed his face. Blood poured out of the wound over his left eye. He held in his scream of pain as he fell to the floor, holding onto his face._

_"Minosha!" His mother screamed through her tears. "Please, not my son. He didn't mean it. Please just leave him alone."_

_Esdeath chuckled sardonically, "Oh he meant it, and he's got bravery, I'll give him that. But such a crime will not go unpunished. Boys." She snapped her fingers. Two men appeared at her side. "Tie him to the tree and let him suffer as he watches his village perish."_

_Minosha was hauled to his feet roughly. They shoved him against a tree before wrapping a rope tightly around him and the tree. "Minosha!" His mother cried in fright. He couldn't speak; the rope pressed too hard on his lungs. Each breath was short and sharp._

_Esdeath walked up to him, gripping his red hair tightly and bringing him close to her face, "Just watch, Little Mini. Don't close your eyes. That will ruin all of my fun."_

_She walked back with her soldiers and one by one the villagers were tortured through slow death, by sword or ice, raped and beheaded. Esdeath grabbed his mother last, giving the woman to one of her soldiers._

_Minosha watched in agony as they tore off her clothes and threw her to the ground before they piled on, each raping her in front of him. He struggled against the ropes that now dug harshly into his skin and the pain in his eye as he shouted, "STOP! STOP! LEAVE HER ALONE! STOP!"_

_His cries landed on deaf ears as they continued on mercilessly. By the time it was done, he had screamed himself hoarse and his mother laid bloody and lifeless on the ground._

_He shook tremendously when Esdeath approached him with a smile. She caressed his face with a cold finger, "Remember, Little Mini; this is the natural state of the weak. If you don't like it, just become stronger."_

_She cut the ropes, freeing him. He landed on the ground heavily, his mind, body, and soul numb from the watching the horrifying scene before him. "Goodbye, Little Mini."_

_"General Esdeath," A soldier spoke up, glancing at the unmoving boy. "Are you sure we should just leave him here alive? Why not kill him?"_

_Esdeath laughed airily as she mounted her horse, "I have a feeling I'm going to see him again in the future. Just leave him be. It's not like he can do anything now. Move out, boys."_

_The soldiers glanced at him once more before following her order. Minutes later, the pounding of hooves couldn't be heard anymore. Minosha moved his head slowly, trying to find his mother's face._

_He sobbed into the ground when his uninjured eye landed on her bloody, beaten face. "Momma," He whimpered, trying to bring his heavy hand up to grab hers. His hand fell limply only inches from hers. He choked on his sob, screaming to the night sky, "MOMMA! BIG BROTHER!"_

You poor little boy. _He stiffened at the woman's voice that echoed in his head. He moved his uninjured eye cautiously before gasping in shock at the bird he had seen before. It bowed its head to him,_ I cannot say how sorry I am for what has happened to your family and your village.

_"Who…?" He barely got the word out before he winced. He made the mistake of trying to open both of his eyes._

_The bird approached him slowly, rubbing its head on his outstretched hand,_ I am an angel named Evangeline though I have had to take the form of a phoenix. The woman who raided your village has the blood of a demon flowing through her; a demon named Azazel. I have been sent here to find him, but it seems he has been killed and thrown into a host.

_Minosha huffed weakly, moving his good eye towards her, "What does that have to do with me? I just want my village back. I want that woman dead."_

_Evangeline nodded,_ I know, and that is why I will help you. _She gave a small nod when Minosha stared at her in disbelief._ Yes, I will. You see; Azazel escaped from the heavens to cause rampage and death on earth. He took on the form of a beast that was soon killed. I have come here to stop him which is why I will help you. I believe you have the spirit to host me just as that woman has the spirit to hold Azazel. Do you accept?

_Minosha stared at his mother's lifeless form then gazed at the remains of his village. He turned his gaze back to Evangeline, nodding, "I'll help you as long I can kill that woman for what she has done to my village."_

As you wish. _Evangeline suddenly turned into pure fire, diving into his wounded left eye. He felt his insides heat up as it took in the phoenix. The bruises around his torso and arms soon healed. The wound over his eye closed, leaving a vertical scar._

_He could feel every ounce of power she had radiating from his skin and every beat of his heart. Everything seemed so much different, like his senses were suddenly heighted giving him a new view of the world._

_He stood, going back into the woods and soon finding the river. He splashed his face, hoping the cool water would give him the evidence that this was not a dream or nightmare. Though a part of him just wanted to die with his family. Knowing he would never see his mother's bright face or his brother's proud grin was a fate worse than death._

We must go; _Evangeline spoke, her voice surrounding his mind._ It may take a while, but you must train your body. If you wish to defeat that woman, you must train to be able to control my powers. Take this.

 _A small fire appeared next him. When it died away, a sword sheathed in its holder was next to him._ It is a sword from the heavens. I'm sure you will be able to wield it. Only a holy spirit may be able to. With this, you will be able to take her on.

_Minosha stared at his reflection in the water, slowly opening his left eye. His right eye shone green while his newly healed left eye was gold with a slit pupil. He took the sword, nodding firmly, "I'll do whatever it takes."_

…

_3 years later…_

The hooded figure atop the rooftop listened to the pedestrians bellow. He could hear everyone within the capital clearly from his perch on the town bookstore. He waited patiently like he did for months for something. Anything regarding a certain woman.

"Did you hear about the Jaegers?"

"I heard they're a group of assassins."

"They're going to protect us, right?"

"General Esdeath is the commander. She's the best around. Those assassins are going to be the strongest in the Capital."

The hooded figure smirked wolfishly, "Ah, my scar is burning." He fingered the black headband that was over his left eye. "General Esdeath. Jaegers. I can't wait to see you again and finally kill you." His pupil on his right eye became a slit as he brought his hand to his face, feeling his body shake anxiously at the thought of seeing the woman who had destroyed his village again.


	2. Meeting Night Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always find people with similar interests as yours.

Chapter 2

From his perch on the highest seat in the stadium, above the box Esdeath was in with one of the Jaegers, he watched as men battled it out against each other for Esdeath's heart. It would be a while till they found out her heart was actually an icicle.

 _Are you sure you won't be joining?_ Evangeline asked as she watched the match from his uncovered left eye. _It will help you get closer to her if you do win. It would be easier to take her out._

Minosha swallowed the chunk of meat he had chewed, chuckling, "Trust me, if I could I would, but on the rules it says that you have to have a pure, innocent smiling face." He leaned his head on his fist, frowning, "I haven't had that kind of face since my village was destroyed. Also, there's no way in the deepest pits of hell would I try to win that woman's cold heart. I want to destroy it, not have it love me."

 _I see,_ Evangeline stated quietly, continuing to watch the match.

Minosha continued eating the meat he had in his hands, watching as a giant man who resembled a bull come on the stage against a young kid around his age. Karubi was the bull and Tatsumi was the boy's name, and just by looking at him, Minosha could tell there was something different about him.

Once the match started, Tatsumi jumped in the air, throwing a kick at Karubi who blocked it. The boy threw force into the kick, pushing the man further away from him. Karubi threw many blows with Tatsumi blocking all of them. The boy then threw a forceful punch to Karubi's stomach then swiped his legs out from under him. He then kicked Karubi in the face, knocking him out.

"Tatsumi is the winner!" One of the Jaeger members announced, gesturing towards the other boy.

The crowd cheered loudly at the performance. Minosha watched as Tatsumi smiled widely at the praise from everyone. He clenched his jaw tightly; there was only innocence in that smile. A smile he was sure Esdeath was going to corrupt.

Esdeath made her way to the stage finally. Minosha had to hold his back the killer intent that was threatening to leak out. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, feeling his entire body flaring up in heat. His right pupil became a slit. His elongated canines were scraping against his lips, drawing blood. His fingernails grew into claws, pinching his gloved palms.

 _Calm yourself, Minosha,_ Evangeline advised, feeling every urge of killing coming from her host. _It will not be wise to try and kill her now. Deep breaths._

The mohawk, red haired young man breathed raggedly, controlling his emotions and heartbeat. His lips healed instantly at the slower heart rate. He swallowed dryly, directing his gaze back down to the stage. Esdeath had just attached a collar to Tatsumi, much to everyone's shock. The boy struggled, but she swiftly threw a chop to the back of his neck, knocking him unconscious. She then took him in her arms and left.

_Should we help him?_

"Not right now," Minosha answered lowly, putting his headband back over his eye. He stood up, throwing the now meatless bone to the ground. "She'll be with all the Jaegers soon and I'm not going to risk that. Hopefully Tatsumi will get out of this."

He jumped off his perch above the stadium and hit the ground, walking away from everything. He shoved his gloved hands in his pocket, "I dearly hope he will get out of this."

He stopped for a moment when he passed a few papers on the wall. He gazed at the faces displayed on the wanted posters. "Night Raid," He murmured to himself. Last he read, Night Raid was a part of the Revolutionary Army who wanted to change the government.

He smirked, continuing to walk. He'd have to pay Night Raid a little visit. They seemed like just his kind of people.

…

 _Why are we here?_ Evangeline questioned as Minosha sat on one of the cliffs, watching the Jaegers approach the bandits.

Minosha crossed his arms, using his chin to gesture to Esdeath who was on a mountain across the way with Tatsumi, "Like that woman, I'm watching their combat abilities. If they're going to be in my way, I'll need to know everything about them so I can kill them."

The brunette girl with metal arms went up first. Her pet beside her grew large and terrifying before biting the girl's arms. He narrowed his eyes when she removed her arms to reveal a giant drill. She tore through them easily, killing almost all of the bandits. The rest of the criminals were killed by the giant pet.

 _The pet is a teigu,_ Evangeline observed with a hint of mortification.

He nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "That it is. Not only that; the girl is also a fighter as well. We'll be careful of that."

The pet bit the girl's arm again, replacing her drill with a cannon. She blew away the door, scattering the rest of the bandits. He glanced at the men of the Jaegers, seeing the doctor looking man showing off his gloved teigu. He listened carefully, hearing the man speak of the teigu's ability to bring back anyone from walking the line of death.

The man snapped his fingers and suddenly, he was surrounded by masked beings. From his listening, the man revealed the beings were his troops he made surgeries on. "Pretty useful teigu," Minosha murmured.

The small, raven haired girl was next. She had sliced through all the of the bandits surrounding her easily. When they trained their guns on her, it was as if she had stopped time as she killed them all. "Make note of her," Minosha said lowly, gazing at the crouching girl. "Her sword's a teigu and she's pretty good with it."

_Understood._

The announcer from the tournament popped up from behind her, kicking the man who wanted to attack the girl in surprise. Though he was only fighting with physically, Minosha could see the key sword on the young man's back. The mohawk haired young man turned his gaze to the side, staring at the bandits who readied their bows.

A masked man jumped at them as they shot the arrows. He destroyed them all with his flame thrower teigu. The bandits were screaming about how they couldn't put out the fire no matter how much water they poured on themselves.

"Fire cannot kill a phoenix; no matter the teigu," Minosha stated to himself, continuing the watch the fights.

More bandits died from the last Jaeger; the winged teigu user. He shot feathers through the heads of the bandits, effectively killing them.

Minosha exhaled, kicking the dirt, "We're done for today. They've killed all the bandits."

_Now what?_

"Rescue Tatsumi, of course," Minosha grinned wickedly. "I want that bitch to come out of her hiding, so I'll need to steal the one thing that is in her ice heart."

…

Minosha stood atop of a cliff just a few ways away from Tatsumi and one of the Jaegers. From the look of it, the two weren't tense around each other and acted as if they knew one another from another life.

Tatsumi then attacked the trees that were going to attack the Jaeger. They finished the trees easily, but the Jaeger did not notice Tatsumi leaving until they were all slain. He jumped off the cliff and hurried to where Tatsumi was.

He landed in front of him right as the other male was about to use his key sword to summon something. "You're Tatsumi, yes?"

Tatsumi swallowed, his grip tightening on his key sword, "Who are you?"

Minosha put up his gloved hands, hoping to placate him, "I'm Minosha. I saw you get captured by General Esdeath and the Jaegers." He gave a small smirk, "I'm here to help you escape." At Tatsumi's doubtful gaze, he chuckled, "Trust me; I'm only after Esdeath, not you. Even though killing you would give her much grief, kidnapping you and dangling you in front of her face is much better."

Tatsumi reluctantly sheathed his key sword, clenching his jaw and nodding, "What do you need me to do?"

Minosha brought up one of his hands, revealing the claws on his hands, "Just pretend to be my hostage then I will take you wherever you need to go." He walked up to Tatsumi, slowly putting his claws on the other boy's neck. He felt him stiffen under his arm. He shushed him, "Just relax and that Jaeger will be here any second now."

The boy in his arm breathed shakily, clutching the arm on him. Moments later, the Jaeger in his suit of armor appeared before them. "W-Wave," Tatsumi called out hesitantly.

The Jaeger in the suit, Wave, pointed his finger at Minosha, "You. Who are you?"

"You'll know soon," Minosha smirked. He took his hood off with his free hand, "You're in the Jaegers, correct? I want you to tell General Esdeath something for me." He glared at Wave as his pupil turned into a slit, "Tell Esdeath that Little Mini is here for his revenge and he'll start with taking Tatsumi from her."

Wings of flame burst from his back. With a small salute to wave, he flew into the air with Tatsumi in his arms. Tatsumi gripped his arms in fright, gritting his teeth to keep himself from shouting out in the sky.

Once he thought he was far away from Wave, Minosha landed, releasing the other male from his grasp. Tatsumi gasped in relief, kissing the ground, "Oh, thank goodness."

"Sorry," Minosha chuckled amusedly, grinning. "I've always done that alone, so I didn't think."

Tatsumi heaved, putting his hands on his knees. He waved his shaking hand dismissively, "No, no; it's fine. You saved my life." He inhaled deeply, trying to put a smile on his wobbling lips. "Thank you."

Minosha gave him a small nod, "You're welcome."

 _You did a good thing, Minosha,_ Evangeline spoke up from his mind. _Even though it had to do with your own personal agenda, you still did well._

"Thanks," Minosha murmured with a roll of his eyes. He shook his head when Tatsumi gave him a confused glance.

He furrowed his brow when he felt more presences coming. He readied his claws, tensing his stance. Tatsumi beamed happily when he saw the two new comers, "Akame! Lubo! You're here!"

"Tatsumi," Akame smiled in relief while Lubbock grinned with her.

Minosha slowly let his claws retreat as he stared at the girl before him, "You're all a part of Night Raid?"

Akame narrowed her eyes, placing her hand on the hilt of her katana, "Who are you?"

Tatsumi put his hands up, trying to placate the girl, "Hold up, Akame. This guy helped me escape the Jaegers. He…" He glanced at Minosha. "He wants to kill General Esdeath."

That seemed to put relief in both Night Raid members. Akame's face then took an indifferent expression as she regarded the hooded young man. Minosha gave her a reward for that. She seemed like his kind of person; stoic yet a great friend and fighter.

He stared at the three, speaking, "My name is Minosha. I come from a village that was attacked by the Empire 3 years ago. The attack was led by General Esdeath; that woman slaughtered my family." He clenched his jaw tensely, his elongated canines scraping his lips, "I want that woman dead. I would like to join your group so I could find her and kill her."

Akame and Lubbock exchanged glances, almost communicating telepathically before turning back to him. Lubbock gave a small nod, "Come with us and we'll see what the others have to say. Ms. Najenda won't be back for a while so you won't be officially part of our group until she says so."

"Understood," Minosha nodded, following the Night Raid members as they began walking.

…

"And finally," Tatsumi ended as the rest of the Night Raid members with Minosha listened. After Minosha's introduction, he began speaking of his time with the Jaegers. "I've seen it myself; the Jaegers fighting strength."

Leone grimaced, "Seriously, all of them are teigu users? Damn, that's scary."

Akame's gaze was on her lap, hiding it from the others, "And for Kurome to be a member of it as well."

"Why didn't the two of you try to escape the empire together?" Tatsumi asked.

"When I became dissatisfied, of course I tried to convince her," Akame replied. "But my sister chose to stay. If you asked her, I'm sure that she would consider me to be a traitor. Tatsumi?" She questioned, causing the boy to snap out of his thoughts. "Was Kurome constantly eating something?"

Tatsumi nodded, "Actually, yeah. She was always munching on sweets like every chance she had."

Akame frowned, "I see."

"Akame," Mine spoke up, holding her gun. "I told you this before; if your little sister appears before us, we have to hit her with everything we have."

"We should be prepared if we're going to be going up against her," Akame stated.

Lubbock nodded as he scanned through the drawings and books of teigus that they had, "I'd like a little more info on their teigu. Seryu's strength has been heightened by weapons placed in her body. Rubicante is famous, but countering it will be difficult."

"Info on the winged teigu Mastema is already in the notebook," Mine said.

"But it's special ability is still unknown," Lubbock added.

"Ah," Tatsumi blinked as he thought of something. "Speaking of, what type of teigu does Kurome use?"

Minosha watched the light dull in Akame's red eyes as she spoke, "March of the Dead; Yatsufusa. Those cut down by it, she can freely manipulate the dolls and the abilities they had in life. It's a teigu that can curse up to eight people causing them to become Kurome's living corpse dolls. If she rescinds her ability, they turn back to normal corpses."

"Hey, hey!" Tatsumi exclaimed in fright. "That means that if you get killed by her, you get a fate worse than death! You turn into an enemy, right?"

"But since you'll be dead, you don't need to worry about it," Leone piped up.

Mine shook her head with a cringe, "Murasame is scary, but Yatsufusa is frightening."

Lubbock groaned irritably, leaning back on the couch, "I seriously don't want that kind of death." He sighed, "Anyway, the remaining the teigu are…that armor type Grand Chariot and Perfector."

"That doctor guy is the one that I want to take out first," Mine stated, crossing her arms. "If we can do that, I'd like to get a hold of that Perfector."

Leone nodded in agreement, "That teigu does seem highly useful." She then put her hand on Tatsumi's head and shoved his face into her bosom. She grinned widely, "Talking about who we should take it is fine, but come on, we're all together again. We finally got Tatsumi back."

"I…" Tatsumi choked from his position between her breasts. "I'll just be happy if my report can help in some way."

"So," Mine began as Tatsumi pushed himself away from the blonde. "What do you think of the person herself after seeing her in the flesh?"

Tatsumi exhaled a bit shakily, rubbing his head, "Esdeath; she's on an entirely different level."

"She is," Minosha added from where the post he was leaning on. "I've seen her in action and I'm lucky to have survived."

"We don't know what the limits and weaknesses of her teigu are, right?" Mine questioned.

Lubbock mulled over it, "Yeah. Just how far and how much she can freeze with her ability?"

Minosha stood from the post, clenching his fists. Everyone gazed at him as he began speaking lowly, "I don't care how strong she's gotten in the last 3 years. I've gotten just as strong. I'll kill her. The reason I'm still living is because she needs to die for what she's done. I believe that one of us cannot die unless we kill each other. With that being said, I will kill her even if it means I'll take my last breath as I do."

Lubbock smirked, "Well, he's our go to guy for taking out Esdeath. I've got faith in him."

Mine chuckled, "Well, training nonstop for 3 years seems to be good enough. I hope with all my heart that you actually get her."

Leone nodded impressively, "An all out brawl, huh? Looks like we're putting our cards on you, Minosha."

Tatsumi grinned before sobering, "Returning to the topic at hand, I think the Jaeger members just about match us person for person in ability. So as it stands now, since we have Minosha, I think we're able to go against them now."

 _That boy has some spirit,_ Evangeline said as she watched the others bring out beer and food for a small welcoming party.

Leone exclaimed happily after she gulped down a good amount of sake, "This sake is so good! Here's to getting Tatsumi back!"

Said boy was hung under her arm limply. He smiled at her, "Nee-san."

Lubbock stared at his sake sadly, "I still can't believe it. That Esdeath falling for Tatsumi." He shouted angrily, slamming his sake down, "How is he the lady killer?!"

Mine nodded in agreement, sipping her drink, "She's really got some horrible taste, huh? What part of 'this' is great anyway?" She stared at Tatsumi who only hung helplessly on Leone's arm.

"Tatsumi," Akame said around the food in her mouth. "You should eat more." She gave one of the meat sticks to Minosha reluctantly. He gave her a small smile and proceeded to eat it.

Tatsumi's head was once again shoved into Leone's breasts as she shouted drunkenly, "I'm the one who claimed him first. That sadist bitch is crazy if she thinks I'm just gonna let her take him."

It wasn't long before Leone, Lubbock and Tatsumi passed out on the couches and Akame and Mine went to bed for a better sleep. Minosha sat on one of the window sills, crossing his arms and slowly succumbing to sleep.

 _Minosha._ Minosha's eyes snapped open, his pupil slowly turning into a slit. _There are intruders._

Minosha stood, ripping off his headband to reveal his gold eye. Flame erupted around his hand as he walked out of the hideout.


	3. A Stylish Demise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minosha only hoped this would send a message to Esdeath.

Chapter 3

Once he was outside, he could see Tatsumi in his armor teigu suit Incursio with Mine. Akame and Lubbock were inside taking care of the other troops from what he could hear. The man from the Jaegers was there with his army of troops. Minosha clenched his fists, feeling his claws prick the palm of his gloves; this wouldn't be so hard. With him dead, maybe it would really send a message to Esdeath.

He moved his gaze up with the others when an air manta flew through the air. From what he could hear Mine and Tatsumi saying, it was their boss with two people they didn't know riding with her.

Leone seemed to pop out of nowhere and save Mine from one of the troops that snuck up on the small girl. The blonde brawler took out the troop with one punch. As she groaned about taking him out so easily, Akame and Lubbock came out with the others. Minosha was impressed; they must've taken out that whole army of troops inside.

He narrowed his eyes when more troops came out to attack the Night Raid members. Suddenly, Mine, Akame, Lubbock and Leone fell to the ground. Minosha sniffed the air; poison was infecting the air. Only Tatsumi seemed fine since he was in his suit.

 _Are we going to help now?_ Evangeline questioned as Minosha began walking over to his new comrades.

Minosha chuckled, "I just wanted to see what they were capable of. I'm glad I chose this group; they have a lot of untapped potential."

He walked towards the troops surrounding the Night Raid members. "Minosha!" Tatsumi exclaimed worriedly. "Watch out! The air is full of poison."

"I know," Minosha replied lowly, lifting his hand; his fingers poised in a snap. "Tatsumi?"

"Yeah?"

"Get down." Once Tatsumi hit the floor, Minosha snapped his fingers. Flames rippled out from around him harshly, killing the poison in the air and all of the troops around them.

"H-Holy," Tatsumi swallowed, standing up shakily with the rest of his comrades. "How did you-"

A man with horns on his head and a staff in his hand jumped down from the air manta and landed in front of them. "Nice job, guys!" Najenda called from the air manta. "I don't know who did it but it was great! Now, Susanoo; help them take out the rest of them."

"Right," Susanoo nodded firmly.

Before anyone could say anything, a bomb exploded around Minosha and Susanoo. Minosha cursed, feeling the explosion rip the skin off his face and arms. When the explosion died down, he glanced at Susanoo, seeing his missing arm and injured side.

They stared at each other as they both regenerated from the explosion. Minosha rubbed his cheeks, feeling the new, healthy skin. He knew he'd really have to tell Night Raid of his abilities now.

After regenerating, Susanoo went up to the fallen Mine who gazed at him cautiously. The human teigu fixed the girl's unkempt bangs, exclaiming, "Alright!"

"Susanoo!" Najenda shouted from above. "There are enemies hiding in the woods to the southwest. Squash them; no survivors."

"Understood," Susanoo replied with a nod.

Minosha watched as the, what he assumed was an organism teigu, sprint towards Dr. Stylish. He huffed silently, letting the flame wings burst from his back and following the weapon.

He landed next to Susanoo after Najenda used the air manta to throw them all to the ground with a harsh burst of wind. He glared at Stylish under his hood, readying his hand in case he had to get his sword out.

The troops stood with Stylish. One turned to him, a nervous smile on his lips as he tried to reassure his master, "Don't worry, Stylish-sama. If it were chess, we could be the bishop and rook. We will definitely protect you."

Stylish gritted his teeth angrily. He brought his arm out with some kind of vial, "When it comes to this, prepare yourself for the worst." He laughed manically as he injected himself with the syringe, "Trump card #2, danger beast, one dose! This is all I've got!"

Minosha stared in disgust as the man's body enlarged, creating an entire new being. He'd have to hold back his bile for a week.

_It truly is disgusting._

"HERE IT IS! THIS IS THE ULTIMATE IN STYLISHNESS!" Stylish shouted triumphantly. "By becoming a danger beast myself, I'll blow all of you away!"

"Oh beautiful," One of the troops complimented.

"As expected of Stylish-sama."

The two troops were startled when Stylish grabbed them in his enormous hands, growling, "You are my precious nutrients. Let us become one!" He absorbed every last one of his subordinates, much to the members of Night Raid's disgust.

The giant arm dropped down, looking to grab Susanoo and Minosha, "I'LL HAVE YOU TOO!"

"I don't think so," Minosha mumbled, dodging the arm. He held his hand out as he kept his gaze on the being. A flame appeared next to his hand. When it died down, a sword was in the redhead's hand.

He lowered his hood, both eyes glowing gold with slitted pupils, "Let's see why Esdeath put you on her team."

He super sped past Stylish's giant legs, slashing his sword through them. He smirked when the giant body fell to the ground, letting Susanoo and Tatsumi who had Akame run up it. He jumped into the air, making sure he was hovering over the real body of Stylish.

The sword in hands was soon engulfed in flames as he descended on the man's limp body. He dropped down when Stylish was distracted by Tatsumi and stabbed him in the head, letting the flames burn the man's body.

He glared at the man's pleading eyes, "It seems Esdeath really does doubt her opponents." He yanked the sword out as the man finally died. He jumped off the body, whipping the blood off his weapon before letting it turn into a flame once more, vanishing from sight. He closed his eyes, letting his right eye go back to its original color. When he opened it, he kept his left eye closed.

Tatsumi ran up to him, shaking his shoulders enthusiastically while Akame grinned from his back, "I knew we made the right decision letting you in."

Minosha began to smile until he saw Najenda and the others approach. He exhaled lowly, "I guess there's some explaining to do."

"Not here," Najenda shook her head and gestured to the air manta. "Come. We'll discuss this when we get to our new hideout."

"We get to go on the air manta?" Tatsumi asked in disbelief. When Najenda nodded, he cheered loudly, "Hells yeah, let's go already!"


	4. A Part of the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was starting to feel a bit like a family.

Chapter 4

If there was one thing Minosha learned in the three years after the attack on his village, it was that there was a huge difference between flying on something with wings and flying with your own wings. Flying on something wasn't necessarily bad, but the fact that if something happened to whatever you were flying on would result in your death wasn't really all that nice to think about. Flying with your own wings; well, that was just freedom in its purest form.

Minosha inhaled deeply, his eyes closed against the cool wind hitting his face. That being said; he did think the air manta was pretty cool.

 _Cooler than me?_ Evangeline mused.

He huffed a silent chuckle, "Of course not."

"Woo! Awesome!" Tatsumi shouted exhilaratingly, waving his arms. "This feels great."

Chelsea, one of the newest members of Night Raid, giggled, "You're so pure that it's hard to think you're a killer, Tatsumi. You're an interesting guy."

Leone chuckled behind Minosha where she sat with Akame, "This is more fun that I thought."

"It's fun," Akame nodded in agreement. Mine and Lubbock were green as they held in their vomit from being so high up.

It wasn't long before the air manta descended to the ground. They all hopped off while Najenda stepped forward, shouldering a pack full necessities. Minosha gazed around, noticing how only birds could find the area, "It's an unexplored region."

Najenda smiled, "It's because it's unexplored that it's perfect for hiding." She turned to them, "Currently, in order to find us a fitting place for a new base, the Revolutionary Army's reconnaissance team is searching around the capital. Until then, we're going to level up here."

Minosha blinked when a harsh burst of air hit his back, ruffling his cloak. He grunted silently, fixing his hood. He glanced up, gazing at the retreating air manta. He wondered where it was going.

"It left," Mine commented as she watched the air manta leave. "Is that okay? We left the gathered teigus on it."

Najenda nodded, "Since it's a valuable vehicle, we can't be monopolizing it."

"It probably departed for the Revolutionary Army's headquarters, where it's nest is. It also becomes an automatic delivery that way," Chelsea informed. She laughed mockingly at Mine, "Mine, you don't even know that?"

Mine clenched her fist angrily as she glared at the girl. Minosha coughed lightly, covering his chuckle. Tatsumi frowned lightly, "Couldn't we ride one of those and rush into the capital's palace that way?"

"Impossible," Akame shot down his idea. "The airspace above the palace has danger beasts that have been tamed with teigu."

Tatsumi's face fell, "Their defenses at least are completely impassable, aren't they…"

"Well," Najenda spoke up. "I've arranged it so our ride home will come once the heat's died down in the capital. So relax." She inhaled lightly, "Now, once again, I'll introduce the new members. First up, is…huh?" She stared confusedly at the spot where Chelsea once was.

They turned around to find Chelsea holding a lock of Akame's hair. The auburn haired girl smiled as she petted Akame's hair, "Akame, you're really cute when I take a look up close."

Akame blushed, shifting under the hands on her head, "What're you doing out of nowhere?"

"I'm Chelsea," The older girl greeted, the lollipop in her mouth dangling on her teeth. "Let's all be friends, as fellow killers." She held out a lollipop for Akame, "Here, I'll give you this."

Akame stared at the sweet with drool dripping from the corner of her mouth. She took the offered candy, speaking lowly, "I welcome you with open arms."

Tatsumi gasped in shock, "Akame just got fed something artificial."

"She was hungry from the long trip," Lubbock deduced in the same tone.

"But Chelsea…" Tatsumi mumbled, scratching the back. "Like, she doesn't look like any more of a killer than Mine and the others."

"Don't judge a book based on looks," Najenda reprimanded. "She's a person of remarkable talent who's gotten as many jobs done as Akame has."

Tatsumi glanced at Najenda in surprise. He glanced back at Chelsea who simply smiled around her lollipop. Minosha sighed, leaning against a tree. Though his body was used to running on little sleep, it didn't mean it was always in working condition. Right now, he was just so hungry and tired.

"And this is my new teigu which I received from the Revolutionary Army as a loan," Najenda piped up, gesturing to Susanoo. "Speed of Lightning Susanoo. Since he's an organism type that moves on his own, there's little burden on the user; even the current me can use him."

Tatsumi beamed as he held out his hand to the teigu, "Nice to meet you again."

Susanoo's eyes widened as he stared at Tatsumi for some reason. He bent down quickly, patting the frightened Tatsumi's hip. Once he deemed it finished, he shouted, "Alright!"

"He's unexpectedly a neat freak," Najenda coughed awkwardly.

"Even though he's a teigu," Mine muttered wryly. "He was fixing my hair too."

Leone spoke up from where she was perched on a rock, "And…more importantly, what's his ability? Is it just that he's strong in hand-to-hand combat?"

Najenda smirked wickedly as she chuckled lowly, "Let me show you. Prepared to be astonished." All of them, minus Chelsea, stared with anticipation. She shot her hand out to Susanoo, "Do it, Susanoo!"

Susanoo nodded firmly, "Understood." He brought out an axe and started taking down the trees. Once he made what he planned, he went on to cook a bird and rice.

"Well, it's pretty amazing, but what is this?" Lubbock deadpanned.

Tatsumi nodded shakily, pointing at the teigu, "It looks like he's doing household chores, but-"

"That's right!" Najenda shouted, cutting him off. She explained Susanoo's abilities passionately, "Susanoo is originally a teigu created for escorting important people. Along with his battle ability, he's fully equipped with the skill to do various household chores so he can be of use around the clock. Cleaning, laundry, whatever it may be. The repertoire of food he can cook numbers in the thousands."

"That has nothing to do with battle," Mine exclaimed aggravatingly.

"No, no! This is incredibly useful," Najenda waved her off. "Well of course, he has a trump card for battle as well. Right?"

"Yeah."

Najenda sighed, placing her hands on her hips, "Now that that's settled, let's start with the new member you guys brought in."

Tatsumi grinned, "Right." He went over to the silent Minosha, bringing him forward, "This is Minosha. He saved me from Esdeath."

"And killed that doctor," Najenda smiled. She held out her hand to the red head, "I hope you'll enjoy living with us, Minosha. You'll be a great asset to this team."

Minosha shook her hand with a small smile, "Thank you. I'll help in any way I can."

"How strong are you, exactly?"

"I assure you, I can hold my own very well in battle," Minosha answered, taking his hand back. "I've trained nonstop for 3 years after my village was destroyed along with my family. Esdeath and the Empire destroyed it and murdered everyone in it when I was 14."

Najenda's eye softened on the cloaked young man in front of her. She crossed her arms, "Why are you still alive?"

Minosha frowned at the memory of his fallen village, "Well, I was supposed to die. I was away from the village when the attack started. When I got there, she killed my brother right in front of me. She then went to tell me he died because he was weak. I…I spit in her face."

Najenda's lone eye widened while Leone snickered loudly behind him. Tatsumi stared at him as if he was wondering why he was still standing after that. Akame, Mine, and Lubbock stared at him in awe, Chelsea seemed amused, and Susanoo gazed blankly.

Minosha cleared his throat awkwardly, willing the heat away from his cheeks. He could hear Evangeline's giggles resonating through his mind. "Moving on," He said, in hopes that everyone would stop looking at him like that. "After I…attacked her, she cut my eye with her rapier, leaving me with this."

He lowered his hood and took off his headband, revealing the scar going down his eye. He continued, "Esdeath then had her soldiers tie me up and made me watch as they killed and tortured my fellow villagers. They…" He swallowed the lump in his throat, clenching his fists tightly. He felt his nails grow and prick at his gloved palms.

"They raped my mother right in front of me, and let her die slowly," He gritted his teeth, his eyes stinging with unshed tears as his canines grew. "Esdeath told her men not to kill me because she believed we'd see each other again."

 _Calm yourself, Minosha,_ Evangeline tried to sooth him. _It's alright. Just calm down and explain everything to them. You need them to trust you._

Minosha breathed deeply, his teeth and nails going back to their original size. He wiped his nose as he turned his gaze back to Najenda, "I thought I was going to die. That's all I wanted to do after I saw my mother and brother dead. But, a mystical being came to me in the form of a phoenix. She told me that Esdeath has the blood of a demon who took the form of a beast in her. She needs him dead to bring him back to the afterlife. When she realized that I was willing to kill Esdeath if it was the last thing I would do on this earth, she merged with me. Her power is now my power, and it's the power I need to kill Esdeath."

It was news to them all. Najenda exchanged glances with Lubbock before turning back to the young man in front of her, "You're telling the truth?" At his nod, she frowned, "Well, where is this phoenix?"

"In here," Minosha moved his cloak, showing the mark of a phoenix on his chest. "And here." He opened his scarred eye, revealing its golden iris and slit pupil. "Her name is Evangeline, and she hears everything. She talks to me and I talk to her. She was the only person I knew for 3 years."

"So that's who you were talking to when you saved me," Tatsumi marveled, his fist placed in his hand as he realized what had gone on. He turned to his leader with a hopeful grin, "So, he's in, right Boss?"

Najenda kept her eyes on the red head before sighing, "I guess we'll need all the help we can get. Are you up for it?"

"If it leads me to Esdeath, I'm up for anything," Minosha gave a small grin.

"Right," Najenda nodded promptly, turning on her heel. "Now let's get inside. I'm sure you're all hungry."

Minosha flinched when he felt a burst of wind go past him. He turned around, taking note that Akame was gone. That girl must really love her food.

Moments later, they were gathered around the table, eating the stew Susanoo prepared. After they were finished, Leone laid in a hammock, Minosha leaned on the wall with Susanoo and Chelsea was busy riling up Mine.

Tatsumi sighed heavily, "I hope the capital's okay. We can't do anything for a while but…"

"It seems that the existence of the Jaegers is suppressing crime," Akame added. "With this, the villains won't be able to move much as they're accustomed."

Najenda nodded, "That's right. Let's take this chance to train. We can't assumed that we'll get any more reinforcements. Think of this as the last group of people with talent in Night Raid. Let's all complete missions, live on, and welcome the day of revolution."

Minosha gave a firm nod with the rest of the group; he was honestly liking them more and more as time went on.

The next few days consisted of training and hunting for food. Suu, Akame, and Minosha were very good at catching fish and any other animal close to the hide out. For 3 years, the red head lived off the fat of the land and never really got to eat prepared food that tasted so good. It was why he thought Suu's food was a delicacy. He wasn't the only one either.

Leone sighed happily once she finished her plate of the giant fish Akame and Suu caught, "Suu's food sure is good. The fatigue from training just flies away."

"Thanks, Suu," Akame smiled widely.

"Suu!" Tatsumi exclaimed, thrusting his key sword towards the organism teigu. "Let's do some training tomorrow."

Najenda chuckled lowly, "Like I said, Susanoo is amazing. Do you understand?"

"I'm surprised the Revolutionary Army lent you such an amazing teigu," Tatsumi stated.

"No," Najenda shook her head, taking a puff of her cigarette. "Until now, Susanoo was sleeping. But he started moving in response to me."

"Nice, boss," Akame complimented.

"Well, what it is…" Najenda spoke lowly, sparkles flying around her. "It must be…my charisma."

The rest of them stared blankly in silence. Suu broke it, "Najenda looks exactly like my old master."

"I see," Leone muttered.

"I'm sure she was a wonderful person," Najenda smiled.

"Why not tell us yourself?" Tatsumi asked the teigu.

Suu nodded, "Yeah." A beat passed before he shouted, "He was a wonderful general!"

"HE?!" Najenda screeched.

Tatsumi and Leone burst out in laughter, tears streaming down their faces. The blonde cackled, "She looks exactly like a man he says! As expected of our boss who's often called a hunk!"

Tatsumi shook his head with difficulty from his spouts of laughter, "S-sis, you can't laugh that much!"

A deadly atmosphere descended over them as Najenda stood of them. Seconds later, the two had bumps on their head while their leader scolded them. Minosha shook his head amusedly, the corners of his lips twitching as he fought off a smile.

 _Is this what a family is like?_ Evangeline spoke quietly as the two watched Chelsea showcase her teigu to rile Mine.

Minosha swallowed thickly, "Yeah. Kind of."

Days later, Minosha helped Night Raid take care of all the danger beasts that lurked around the hideout. It only took him a minute by himself to take out a horde of them. They were troublesome, but they weren't very strong.

He shook his head as he walked away. He flipped his sword in the air, letting it disappear in a flame. He walked into the house through the back, furrowing his brow when he noticed Chelsea leaning on the door with a downcast expression.

He frowned, "What's going on with you?"

Chelsea jumped, staring at him with wide red-brown eyes. She then schooled her expression, shaking her head, "It's nothing, Minosha."

"Doesn't look like nothing," He crossed his arms, keeping his gaze on her. "Why aren't you outside taking the piss out of Mine? Gotten tired already?"

The auburn haired woman chuckled, her lips finally coming up in a nice smile, "Oh never. She's too easy, honestly." She sighed lightly, shrugging as the smile faded from her lips, "I just think I should lay low for a bit. I did just insult them and their partners who died in battle."

Minosha closed his eye, his lips forming a tight line, "Yeah, if you insulted my family, I doubt you'd still be standing." He opened his eye, gazing at her solemn face, "What exactly did you say to them?"

"Oh, you know," She scuffed her boot on the ground, mumbling. "I told them that they're past teammates were failures because they were too soft hearted. Maybe I shouldn't have been so blunt."

"Maybe," Minosha shrugged. "Or maybe they needed to hear that." He chuckled at her skeptical expression, "Don't get me wrong; I think saying that was harsh. But it's a good reminder sometimes. Like Tatsumi, I was very innocent before the attack on my village. I always thought people didn't need to die; that there was always good in them."

His green eye hardened, "But I was wrong. Esdeath showed me that people are ruthless when they have power and will do anything to stand above a pile of ashes as long as someone called them their leader. I'm not that little boy anymore and I'm not soft hearted; not like I used to be."

His face then softened, "But, I also think the world needs soft hearted people." He thought back to his mother's kind eyes and his brother's grinning face, "Soft hearted people, whether killers or merely friends who have to stand on the sidelines, are the people who inspire the most courage in others. They inspire hope in others."

He shrugged at Chelsea's dubious eyes, "That's what I believe. I mean, if Scheele hadn't died, Mine wouldn't have wanted to get much stronger than she was to take out the girl who killed her. Scheele's death, though unnecessary beyond many reasons, was what lit the fire in Mine and made her the incredible sniper she is today.

"Bulat's death, while cruel and harsh, gave Tatsumi the will to live on and train to live up to his predecessor's name and make him proud. While he may be soft hearted, he knows what he has to do to make both of his fallen teammates proud," Minosha finished with a small smile.

He patted her shoulder as he walked past her. He grinned, "Don't frown, Chelsea. After all, those soft hearted assassins can't get you down, can they?" He laughed when she gave him a shove.

"Minosha." He paused at her voice, tilting his head towards her. "Your fallen village, your mother's death as well as your brother's; what do they inspire in you?"

He clenched his jaw, willing the tears away, "When they had first died, the only thing that went through my mind was wanting to go with them. I knew I was weak, and I wouldn't stand a chance against a monster like Esdeath."

He put a hand to his chest, smiling tremulously, "But since Evangeline came to me and I was able to grow stronger, the fall of my village and my family has given me the will to keep putting one foot in front of the other until Esdeath is dead. Then, I will know that they can finally rest in peace. And in the next world we're reborn into will be a much kinder place."

"You believe that?" Chelsea asked quietly.

He turned back to her, his smile soft now, "I guess I am a bit like the little boy I was before." He walked to his room with a lightened heart.

That night, after he finished eating with his new teammates, he dreamed of a world where his mother was alive and his brother still had the widest grin in town. He also dreamed that his new friends were there, and they weren't going anywhere any time soon.


	5. A Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was getting closer.

Chapter 5

There was something about peace and quiet with only the sound of a waterfall nearby that put Minosha's mind at ease. It was just so tranquil. He found that he already loved being a part of Night Raid. Not only for their amusing shenanigans, but because they let him do his own thing. He needed to be strong, and if anyone interrupted him, it wouldn't be pretty.

 _Breathe deeply, Minosha,_ Evangeline advised as Minosha meditated. Once her host did as provided, she hummed lightly. _This is your trump card. If you do not master it, you will kill yourself before even touching Esdeath and your body will not be reborn until many centuries. Concentrate, and clear your mind._

"I'm trying," Minosha muttered, his brow pinched as he tried to relax his body. "It's not like I like to think about my body setting aflame just so I can kill Esdeath." He exhaled deeply, his shoulders slumping slightly, "But really, if it kills her, it'll be worth it."

He sat still in the silence of the outdoors. Soon, a flame kindled on his fist before traveling brighter and stronger up his arms. It soon enveloped his back and chest, reaching his other arm.

He inhaled slowly, the flames burning harshly and almost taking up all the oxygen in the air. His whole torso was on fire, but he couldn't feel a thing except the warmth that was settling over him. He felt at peace for the first time since his village was destroyed.

But, like everything, it wouldn't last.

"Minosha!"

Minosha flinched at the loud voice cutting through the silence. The flames around him puffed out of existence just as Akame came up behind him. He stood up, dusting himself as he turned to Akame who looked as if she was in a rush. "What's going on?" He asked worriedly.

Akame frowned, "There's been an emergency message for us to gather. Apparently there's been an appearance of a new species of danger beasts and it's causing a lot of trouble. In order to exterminate this for the people's sake, it seems we're finally going back."

"Great," Minosha mumbled, scratching his head as he made his way inside. He blinked, turning around when he saw Akame walking away, "You're not coming?"

She shook her head, "No, I have to get Tatsumi and Suu. I'll be there in a little."

He hummed tonelessly, continuing to walk. Once he got in, he found Najenda sitting in her chair with Leone, Lubbock, Mine, and Chelsea standing around her. It wasn't long before Akame, Tatsumi, and Suu came in.

Najenda sighed, taking a puff from her cigarette, "Now that we've returned without delay, the targets this time are the aforementioned new species of danger beast. There have been many cases of them mobilizing in groups, and despite it being rudimentary, they display signs of intelligence. Individually they have strong physical ability, and ever martial arts masters have challenged them to test their abilities and lost."

She blew smoke out as she continued speaking, "Even now they lurk in mines and woods to the south of the capital. They greedily feed upon people and livestock. The Jaegers and Imperial Army exterminate them daily, but it seems they're numerous and there are still many left."

Mine put a hand to her chin thoughtfully, "If the Empire's having difficulty with them, then it doesn't seem to be a trap."

"You might call it helping the Empire, but that's fine, right?" Najenda questioned her subordinates.

"Of course," Tatsumi nodded energetically. "It's just circumstantial this time."

Akame nodded with him, "As far as we've heard, they need to be promptly exterminated."

Leone sighed airily, "I wouldn't want to run into any soldiers though."

Najenda blinked, "We are Night Raid. We can just move at night, when the Mepire is resting."

"Ah, right," Leone muttered. "That's the kinda group we are."

Chelsea hummed, "We're going to go beast hunting. Accepting such a risk…it's fine if we leave it to the Jaegers. Like I said, you're all soft."

Minosha raised a questioning eyebrow while Tatsumi frowned, "We understand what you want to say, but even now these guys might be attacking someone." He turned his eyes to the newest edition to Night Raid, the green irises radiating determination, "We might be killers but we're allies of the people. Even if it's just to save one more person, we want to speed up the extermination."

"Well," Chelsea shrugged nonchalantly. "I thought you would say that. I get it, I get it."

Suu smiled at Tatsumi before his eyes widened suddenly. He spoke to the boy calmly, "Tatsumi, I have something to tell you."

"Suu?"

"The zipper on your pants is undone. It bothers me, so close it."

Tatsumi yelped, startled when he realized his zipper was wide open. The sound of the zipper sounded loudly in the silence of the room. Minosha pursued his lips, hoping to fight off the grin threatening to erupt.

Leone snorted before bursting out laughing, tears pouring from her eyes, "After being able to nail that speech; how uncool!"

"Hey, hey, how do you feel?" Lubbock taunted the now embarrassed younger male. "How do you feel?"

Mine shook her head, "That's what you get for trying to be cool."

"SH-SHUT UP!" Tatsumi cried, his face burning brightly.

"I'm sorry, Tatsumi." Tatsumi turned to Akame who gazed at the ground sadly. "I had noticed, but I thought it was a fashion statement or something."

"I'm not that much of an open and liberal person, alright?!"

Akame knelt in front of her teammate, gazing intently at his crotch, "From now on, I'll pay attention and look every now and then."

Tatsumi exclaimed sharply, "No, don't do that!"

Minosha lifted a hand to his mouth, covering his wide grin as Lubbock and Leone continued to take the piss out of poor Tatsumi who was still yelling, trying to get over his embarrassment that his teammates wouldn't let go of.

He heard Evangeline giggle in his mind; _these people are very warm, aren't they?_

"I guess you could say that," He whispered, his grin softening into a smile. "They certainly are funny."

_Was your family ever like this?_

His breath hitched in his chest, his eyes watering against his will as he answered brokenly, "Of course they were. They were so full of love it was hard to be anything else."

The next day, the team was split into groups to help take out the danger beasts. Lubbock and Tatsumi took the high grounds, Leone and Akame took the lower grounds, and Minosha, Mine, and Chelsea had the distance.

Minosha sighed, staring out into the distance with Mine next to him, her eyes focused on her scope. "Anything yet?" Chelsea piped up from behind them while obnoxiously sucking on her lollipop.

The redhead snorted amusedly while Mine growled, her hands tightening around, "You probably scared them away with your stupid slurping."

"Oh?" Chelsea questioned drolly, her lips in a mischievous grin around her lollipop. "Is this annoying you?" She continued to suck on the candy even louder.

Mine twitched, her head whipping around to glare at the older female, "Would you just stop it!"

Chelsea giggled wryly, "Mine, if you're not looking through the scope, how will we ever save the people of the capital? I thought you knew better."

"Why you little-"

"Girls," Minosha cut in sharply, clapping his hands. The two females shrieked, rubbing their eyes. "Can we just get on with the mission? There are still many danger beasts that need to be killed."

"What was that?" Mine grumbled, still rubbing her eyes harshly.

Minosha's pupil turned into a slit as he focused on the land, "A flash of light to get you two to just leave each other alone."

"Why'd you have to hit me with it?" The pink haired girl bristled, trying to focus her now horrible eyesight on the scope. "I'm the sniper. I need to see."

The redheaded male waved her off, still searching, "If I just hit Chelsea with it, you would've gloated about it. I had to get both of you to shut you both up. And don't worry, I can see just as far as you can."

"Really?" Chelsea asked dubiously, one had still rubbing her eyes.

Minosha nodded, "I do have the sight of a bird, you know. It comes in handy for these types of things."

His eyes narrowed suddenly as a sense of anger and dread filled him. He knew that feeling too well now. Esdeath was in the area, but where?


	6. Tatsumi's Second Disappearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatsumi disappeared again and Minosha knows it had something to do with Esdeath. But how did they suddenly vanish without a trace?

Chapter 6

Minosha gritted his teeth, feeling them creak under the pressure as he stared out into the distance. He could feel the cold presence of Esdeath. She was around here somewhere, he thought to himself, his eye turning gold and flames building on his arms; he'd find her and finally get his revenge.

He shot off the mountain, his wings of flames shooting from his back. He ignored the cries of protest from Mine and Chelsea shouting for him to come back. He had to get to Esdeath before she disappeared again.

He had waited long enough.

 _Minosha, think about this first,_ Evangeline warned as her host flew through the air at harsh speeds. _If you fight her now, who knows what will happen? You're letting your anger cloud your judgment._

"I don't care!" Minosha shouted angrily.

_You're better than this, Minosha._

Minosha growled, shaking his head rapidly in hopes to rid his mind of her voice. He slipped his headband over his eyes, cutting off her vision.

He frowned when he felt the horrid presence of danger beasts approaching. He could see them readying themselves on the mountains for when he appeared.

"This is so annoying," He hissed irritably. A flame appeared next to him, bringing out his sword when it died down.

He shouted as he approached the danger beasts and cut through each one as it jumped at him. He shot his arms out, throwing blades of fire at the heads of the beasts, killing them instantly.

He landed on a mountain, gazing around in hopes to find the blue haired general. He couldn't feel her presence anymore, he realized furiously. She was gone. Just like that, she was gone in what seemed to be mere seconds.

He clenched his fists tightly, feeling his claws cut into his gloves palms even over the sword in his hand. Blood flowed from his wounds, splashing on the ground.

"Damn it," He fumed, his eyes stinging with tears of frustration. "Damn it." He tensed himself, trying to calm his racing heart.

It didn't work.

"DAMN IT!" He lifted the sword and plunged it into the ground, letting off a powerful circle of flames around him, disintegrating every danger beast that came towards him.

He panted harshly, feeling his heart slow to its normal beat and his wounds on his hands start to heal. He took the sword from the ground, letting it disappear in a burst of flames. He ran his hands over his face, pressing his fingers into his eyes to stop the tears that were threatening to overflow.

He was so close he could almost taste it. She was closer than before and he was ready to fight her. Her subordinates weren't here and he wanted so much to finally kill her. But he couldn't because she was suddenly gone and he couldn't feel her anymore.

 _You'll get your chance,_ Evangeline reassured him. _It may not be today or even a week from now, but you will get your chance. Just be patient._

He exhaled shakily, nodding his head. He whipped around when he felt another presence in his space. His body relaxed when he realized it was only Mine and Chelsea. He swallowed dryly, shaking his head, "I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have done that."

"What happened?" Chelsea asked curiously as she gazed around at the ashes on the floor. "It looks like you took out every danger beast here."

"I probably did," He muttered shamefully, rubbing his eye. He placed his hands on his waist, frowning, "I thought-I mean, I'm sure I felt Esdeath's presence. She was here, I could feel it, but when I got close, she suddenly disappeared."

Mine glanced at the ashes before shrugging, "At least you weeded out the danger beasts. Our job is done for now." She motioned to the other side of the mountains with her chin, "Let's get going. We have to report back to Boss."

Minosha rubbed his eye as he followed his teammates back to the hideout. On the way back, they had caught up with Akame, and Leone. Before any of them could comment on their mission, Lubbock came running at them in distress.

The green haired young man panted, his hands on his knees, "Guys…guys…" He inhaled deeply, standing straight, "Tatsumi's gone. I think he was taken again."

"Again?" Leone, Mine, and Minosha echoed incredulously.

The blonde brawler sighed airily, starting to walk once more down the mountain, "I'm sure he'll find a way out of this. He's strong; he can handle whatever's out there. He did find his way back to us last time."

"Thanks to me," Minosha muttered as he followed the blonde along with the others.

At the hideout, the group informed Najenda of Tatsumi's 2nd disappearance. Najenda blew out smoke, her eye narrowed, "Do you think he was captured by the Empire?"

"We don't know," Lubbock shook his head. "It could be possible. The Jaegers do know what he looks like, and Esdeath is probably on the prowl for him."

Mine blinked suddenly, turning to Minosha, "Didn't you say you felt Esdeath's presence around the mountains?"

Minosha nodded solemnly, his arms crossed, "I'd never forget how that woman made me feel. I knew she was there the moment she was around the mountains." He frowned, "If she did see Tatsumi, she probably took him."

He bit his thumb nail apprehensively. Chelsea regarded him questioningly, "What is it? You look like you've got something in mind."

"I just don't get it," Minosha mumbled, his mind going over every possible theory of what had happened to Esdeath and Tatsumi. "I felt her presence but when I got close, it was gone. It didn't fade away, it just left. If she was flying or walking away, I would've been able to see her and Tatsumi, but neither were there when I got close."

He grunted irritably, his brow furrowing, "Whatever happened, it made them disappear a far distance without me seeing."

"You thinking there's someone else in this game?" Najenda inquired, sharing a glance with Leone.

"There might be," He nodded, crossing his arms once more. "Someone who's trying to take us out, but isn't afraid to take on Esdeath."

Akame furrowed her brow thoughtfully while Leone hummed, "Sounds like something someone from the Empire would do."

Minosha shook his head confusedly, "But why? Why would they want to go against Esdeath when they know her power and they know she's the greatest asset the Empire has?"

"Why do certain people working for the Empire do what they do?" Chelsea retorted. "To get the respect and power from the emperor. Having more power than Esdeath would surely grant someone the greatest life in the Empire and the most respect from the civilians and the emperor."

The rest of the team grimly realized what was going on; they were getting more enemies who were seemingly on par with them and the Jaegers.


	7. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time to take down the Jaegers one by one.

Chapter 7

A couple of days had passed before Tatsumi came back; safe and sound, luckily. He explained to them about how he was transported to an island ways away from hideout with Esdeath. He got to learning more things about her and her power which had terrified him. While he did want to leave her there, he didn't have the heart since she was helping him survive on the island as well, so when he saw their opening to escape, he took her as well and later ditched her when they were back on familiar land.

Minosha had expressed his undying anger at having missed her that day on the mountains, but reassured Tatsumi that he was glad he brought Esdeath back only so he could see her face once more and finish her himself.

Tatsumi seemed a bit apprehensive on that topic of Minosha and Esdeath; he didn't know if the redhead could really take on the general in a one-on-one match, but he had to have faith in his comrades.

In present time, Minosha sat with Akame, Leone, and Tatsumi as Chelsea relayed her latest mission of having to kill the head of public finance only to have to rush out when two of the Jaegers showed up.

The auburn haired young woman sighed irritably, "And so, it was apparently a trap. That was close."

"For you to be safe in that situation, you sure are tough," Mine commented as she drank her cup of coffee.

Chelsea shrugged, "Well, the guy owned two or three pet cats. I pulled through by transforming into one."

Mine hummed thoughtfully, "…if it was me, it would have been difficult getting out. It's infuriating to say, but that teigu's rather useful."

"A pretty difficult situation for someone whose face is known like you, Mine," Chelsea grinned. "You can just leave it all up to me from now on."

"Chelsea," Mine breathed in awe.

"So watch over the hideout while I'm gone, substitute," Chelsea teased.

Mine's face froze before she attacked the laughing older woman, "You're so insulting your comrades! As a person, I can't forgive you!"

"Ever though you said more or less the same thing to me before," Tatsumi muttered as he watched the scene with the others.

Akame spoke up as she held a hand to her chin thoughtfully, "Well, with this incident, the Jaegers seem to be aiming solely for us now. It'll be bad if this continues."

Leone nodded in agreement, "They exterminated all of the new species of danger beasts, so the only thing remaining for them to get rid of is Night Raid." She leered at the young male next to her, "I guess we'll have to give them Tatsumi, who was vacationing on an island in the south, and have them leave us alone."

Tatsumi spit out his coffee in shock, "Like I said, I was pulled against my will!"

"Being on a southern island alone with a beautiful woman. It's not like I'm really jealous or anything," Lubbock mumbled to himself as he stirred sugar in Najenda's coffee. "But then why not just desert her? It's her after all. It's not like anyone's jealous."

The green haired male sniffled as a tear fell down his cheek, "No, really."

"Wipe your tears, Lubo," Leone rolled her eyes before proceeding to shove Tatsumi's face into her bosom.

Minosha and Akame shared amused smiles just as Najenda came out, fresh from her shower. "She's been tenacious for as long as I've known her," The boss stated. "She probably would've gotten back on her own power if you had left her. So it's better to clear up all debts, and be able to use your full strength to fight her when you meet her as an enemy."

Tatsumi tilted his head curiously, "For as long as you've known her…speaking of which, how old are you, Boss?"

"I'm in my mid-twenties. Esdeath is younger though."

The boy gasped, "Boss, you're that young? That's so unexpected!"

Minosha put a hand to his mouth to cover his grin as the room went quiet after that. Even Evangeline was chuckling in his mind at this poor boy's misfortune.

Seconds later, Tatsumi was on the floor, his face full of lumps as everyone stared at their boss in shock.

"We're having an important meeting after we eat," Najenda spoke to her team. "Don't drink too much, everyone."

"It's rude to talk about a woman's age, Tatsumi," Akame scolded as she poked the beaten boy.

"You're one to talk," Tatsumi said through his swollen lips. "You were talking about sis' weight at some point."

"Hm? What're you talking about?" Akame asked innocently. Her attention was soon moved away from the boy as Suu came in with a large plate full of meat.

Minosha grinned slightly as he helped Tatsumi up. He dusted off the other boy's shoulder, "Next time, just don't mention age. At all."

"Got it," Tatsumi grumbled, rubbing his cheek as they all went to sit at the table.

After dinner, Minosha was picking his teeth as they all gathered around Najenda once more. Najenda began, "The subject this time is the religion that is being spread throughout the citizens called the Path of Peace."

"That religion that says that doing good deeds contributes to happiness and longevity, huh?" Chelsea questioned.

Tatsumi blinked, "Ah, that came to my village as well. That statue of god that the village head gave to me when we left was from that religion."

Najenda nodded, continuing, "Over the past ten years, the Path of Peace has been increasing their adherents, and they've become quite influential on the eastern side of the empire. Soon, this Path of Peace will start an armed uprising…that is, a religious insurrection. We are going to use this for our own purposes."

 _I cannot believe what is going on in this world,_ Evangeline spoke sadly. Minosha hummed quietly in agreement.

Tatsumi started in shock, "Wai-wait just a second! If an insurrection like that happens, just how many citizens are going to die? Rather, isn't it better if we move to stop something like that?"

"The corrupt politicians of the empire have tormented the citizens for too long," Najenda replied negatively. "Even if we prevent the Path of Peace's uprising, the citizens' anger would explode somewhere else. This country has just come this close to its end."

They all watched as Tatsumi clenched his jaw tightly, muttering, "I see."

Chelsea sighed, "Well, it's better to listen until the end."

"You remember what I said before about the Ban Tribe Revolt and the Hero from the North, right?" Lubbock questioned the other male.

"They're both revolts that were suppressed by Esdeath, right?" Tatsumi replied.

Lubbock nodded, "I think their mistakes were opposing the Empire all by themselves. The Empire is still incredibly powerful. After a while, the Path of Peace's insurrection would be suppressed as well with large amounts of blood being shed in the end."

Najenda slammed her hand on the table, "And with that, it's finally the Revolutionary Army's turn. The moment the Path of Peace begins their armed uprising, we'll have an allied tribe in the west begin an attack."

She pointed at certain points on the map on the table, "With this, the Empire will have enemies both within and from outside. But they can probably withstand even this. Then, as a clincher, the Revolutionary Army will begin a revolt on the south side. They will advance towards the capital and overthrow the Empire."

"I see," Tatsumi said. "So it's a three pronged attack."

Najenda nodded in reply, "The Empire is underestimating the Revolutionary Army. Since they're gathering the pus of the Revolutionary members all in one place, you could even say we're grateful to them. The starting point is the frontier of the Empire.

"To get to the capital from there, they'll need to cut through several forts and castles. But they've already arranged betrayals by the crown princes of several of the castles, since there were many cases where those who were taking their jobs seriously were demoted, it was a simple matter to convince them. They'll be surprised since the revolution will go about repeated bloodless capitulations, and advance the capital at a frightening speed," The woman explained thoroughly.

She sighed, "But even then, the trump card of the Empire, Budo and his imperial guard will most likely move to intercept. However, this means that the palace's security will drop sharply."

"And when that happens," Akame spoke lowly, unsheathing her katana. "It's the perfect opportunity to assassinate the minister. We will storm the palace and consign the minister. We will break the Empire from the inside out."

Minosha smirked to himself; he liked the way this girl thought.

Lubbock chuckled, shrugging, "Well, sly bastards like that seem like they'll get away at the end, though."

"We won't let anything like that happen," Leone stated menacingly. "He's the main culprit. He'll have to die, without fail."

"In return for the western tribe's help, we've agreed to restore their original territory," Najenda added."

"Restore?" Tatsumi asked.

"Originally, part of the western region of the Empire belonged to the tribes. Recovering that land is their dearest wish," Najenda answered as Tatsumi watched Mine become uneasy next to him.

Najenda straightened, gazing at her team, "If the Empire collapses and the bad laws disappear, the anger of the citizens will also abate. If we continue to move things swiftly towards the sinking of the capital, there probably won't be too much bloodshed." She grinned at the boy next to her, "Satisfied, Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi nodded firmly, "Yeah. Sorry for getting so hung up partway through."

Suu put a hand to his chin thoughtfully, "If the plans have been made, then all there is left to do is execute, but the reason as to why we can't do that yet must be connected to the job this time."

Najenda gazed at him before grinning widely, "That's exactly it, Susanoo. As one would expect from my teigu." Lubbock stiffened, growling at the teigu. The eye patch wearing woman took a puff from her cigarette, "The Path of Peace is the key to everything, but at the moment, there seems to be some commotion going on within."

She blew out the smoke, "The lord may hold tremendous charisma, but his trusted assistant, Borick; he's a spy brought in by the minister. Borick's goal is to seize the Path of Peace and stop the armed uprising from happening. He plans to eventually kill the lord, and make him into a true god, and stand at the peak himself."

 _No man is a god, no matter how hard he tries,_ Evangeline muttered lowly.

"Isn't there any way you could pass information to them and prevent that?" Tatsumi questioned.

Najenda shook her head, "There's a group within that sides with Borick, and they have a great deal of influence, and they have the backing of the Empire too. This is the most repulsive part about the minister. He doesn't even try to suppress the outer parts and instead tries to seize the inner workings."

She pointed at the map once more, "And this is the mission this time. We will go to the headquarters of the Path of Peace and remove Borick. We have information that he mixes drugs into the food of a small percentage of adherents. Once they're addicted, the fiend uses them as loyal play toys. There's no need to hold back."

Lubbock growled, "He's probably alternating through women, playing around with them…"

Suu gritted his teeth, "To put drugs in food is nothing if not an insult to food…"

"I'll never forgive him!" The two declared in unison. They then stared at each other in awe.

Minosha raised an incredulous eyebrow. _I don't understand,_ Evangeline stated confusedly.

"You two," Najenda mumbled. "Aren't you a little off on what to be angry about?"

Leone clenched her jaw, "If we leave them alone, then more and more adherents will be addicted, huh? Well, we'll have to put a stop to that."

"Lastly, about the Jaegers," Najenda added. "At the moment, they're trying to hunt us down with all of their strength. If we keep ending up behind them, at this rate, we'll surely be caught."

Chelsea frowned, "And when they actually stepped in, it would've been bad without my abilities."

"So this time," Najenda spoke firmly. "I propose that we lure them outside the capital, and then wage war on them."

Mine grinned, "So we're finally going to have an all-out-confrontation."

Najenda blew out smoke, "Even within the Jaegers, I have a request from headquarters for us to kill Kurome and Bols if we have the opportunity."

Tatsumi seemed deep in thought as Chelsea stated lowly, "They burned a village that was supporting the Revolutionary Army down to the ground, after all; Bols' corps, that is. Although it's probably also because of Bols' firepower being a threat as well."

Minosha smirked, "I've seen them all in action. I'm sure I can take any one of them down. Especially Bols." A fire erupted around his hand, "Fire can't kill a phoenix after all."

"As long as the Jaegers continue to be led by Esdeath, it doesn't change the fact that they are the minister's private army," Najenda mentioned. She then turned to Tatsumi, "You can fight hem as enemies even after becoming acquainted with them, right Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi's eyes hardened in determination, "I'll do it. I'll fight at my full strength, even if we fight those who aren't our targets. I have no doubts."

They all grinned at him. Najenda chuckled, "Good."

It wasn't long before Leone and Lubbock started teasing the boy again, remembering the last time he made such a speech like that. Minosha grinned amusedly; it was fun seeing the boy all riled up.

They all got their weapons ready for the mission. The next day, Minosha stared in disbelief as he was subjected to watching Chelsea and Leone splash each other in the water as he sat with Tatsumi and the ever perverted Lubbock while Suu was simply standing next to him.

"Well," Lubbock grinned lecherously as he stared at the girls. "It sure is nice to able to see the girls in their swimsuits in a place like this."

Tatsumi shook his head, "Stop drooling over them. This is part of the plan too."

Lubbock balked, "Are you stupid? Are you a homo?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Tatsumi~" Leone called seductively. "Between Chelsea and me, whose swimsuits do you like better?"

Chelsea leered, "Oh, I'd like to hear that answer."

The two females leaned closer to the poor boy, "Now, which is it?"

Tatsumi gulped, "I…I well, uh…" He suddenly turned, shouting, "Wow, as expected of Suu! You're tight!"

Leone slumped her shoulders, "Aw, he ran away."

Chelsea then turned to Minosha, grin still present as Lubbock cried at the supposed unfairness, "What about you, Minosha? What do you think?" Leone got right back into her, her grin almost as leering as Lubbock's.

The redhead rolled his eyes goodheartedly, "You both a have great swimsuits. And Evangeline really likes the pattern on Chelsea's."

Leone sighed, straightening, "That, honestly, was not the answer I expected."

"You get what you give," Minosha shrugged, smiling slightly at Evangeline's giggle.

Later on, after they attracted enough attention, the rest of them hid out in the cliffs while Suu made a giant scarecrow and stuffed himself in it. Minosha had to muffle his chuckles when he saw the chest of the scarecrow read 'hottie'.

It wasn't long before three of the Jaegers showed up. Minosha recognized them as Wave, Kurome, and Bols. He expected them all to be there, but they must've not found it to be an imminent threat.

He didn't know if he should find that offensive or not.

He moved his headband and narrowed his eyes when he heard the blast of Mine's gun going off harshly in the small distance. They then widened in shock when the tiny girl was able to evade it so easily.

Suu burst from the scarecrow, charging at Kurome. He hit Wave way into the sky. The armored teigu user had jumped in to defend his partner, but he was in way over his head.

Everyone came out of hiding after that. Najenda glared at the two Jaegers in front of them, "Kurome and Bols; even within the Jaegers, you two are priority targets. Prepare yourselves.

"Because I've burned countless of people," Bols spoke solemnly. "I feel that nothing can be done about it if I'm targeted by assassins. But…" He brought out Rubicon, "I will not die!"

Minosha quickly jumped in front of the other members of Night Raid in case the masked man fired the teigu.

The rest of them stared in shock when arms shot out from the floor, revealing 4 different people. The ground crumbled underneath them as it shook fiercely.

"What is this?" Tatsumi breathed. "An earthquake?"

Kurome smirked as a giant skeleton of a danger beast appeared behind her, "Unlike from before, if it's a dead body, I've become able to make anything a puppet, sis." She got onto the hand of the giant beast as it lifted her, "Even if it's the ultra-class danger beast Desta-Ghoul."

A flame appeared next to Minosha as he grabbed his sword, readying himself for an attack. _This little girl has become unstable,_ Evangeline commented. _It would do her some good to be eliminated. The man does not deserve to live for all the innocent lives he burned._

"You're right," Minosha smirked.

Kurome smiled from above, "Now then, the teigu battle is starting. I wonder how many are going to die?"


	8. Jaegers vs Night Raid Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minosha finally gets to fight the Jaegers, but he may not have taken Kurome's power into consideration.

Chapter 8

Akame was the first to attack. She jumped onto the Desta-Ghoul where Kurome was and tried to strike her, but Kurome caught the blade with her own. The two blades collided multiple times before another person came into the mix; someone who Night Raid had ever seen before.

While Akame was distracted and overpowered by both Kurome and the newcomer, Kurome threw her sister off the giant skeleton. Bols shot a magma fireball at Akame's falling form, but the girl was saved by Tatsumi who dove in before it could get her.

Minosha's eyes widened when he saw the Desta-Ghoul open its mouth as a giant ball of energy over in it. He and the rest of Night Raid rushed out of the way as it destroyed where they had previously been standing.

Suu was now facing Desta-Ghoul, Mine was taking care of two of Kurome's little puppets, as was Tatsumi.

"Minosha!" The red head turned to find Akame racing past him. "Help me take care of Bols!"

"Roger!" Minosha nodded, sprinting with her.

Once he was in their sights, Akame spoke to him quickly, "It'll be dangerous if he were to supply covering fire with that flame. You keep him distracted and I will consign him."

Akame jumped over the flow of fire Bols shot at them. Minosha felt the heat of the fire wrap around him as he absorbed it. Akame made to slice Bols only to have another one of those corpse puppets take the blow.

It was then Minosha realized the teigu didn't work for those corpses.

Akame was kicked away by the puppet. Leone tried to help but she too was caught by another puppet.

Minosha clenched his jaw as he glared at the creations. He heard Kurome chuckle from above, "Interesting. Do you like my toys?

She pointed to the gunslinger attacking Mine, "Doya is an assassin sent in from the Northern Tribes. Her confident nature shows on her face even now, see? But she was crying and screaming when I killed her, if I recall."

She moved to the bald man with glasses, "Woll is a famous guardsman, but I killed him because he was protecting a target of mine."

The ape was next. "Apeman's a muscle head, but he's easy to use so I've had him as a favorite for a while."

Next was the masked man, "Hentarr was a survivor from the Ban Tribes. His movements are tricky, and I sure had a hard time killing him. I'm very proud of owning him."

Next was the man attacking Leone. "Rokgough was a general of the Empire. He was exposed trying to betray us and join the Revolutionary Army, so he was assassinated."

The Desta-Ghoul was next. "I found Desta-Ghoul hibernating in a huge hole in Seiga. That was lucky."

Last was the man guarding her. "And Natala is my friend from childhood. He guards me completely during Yatsufusa's activation." She put a finger to her lips and winked, "And the last one is a danger beast I made into a puppet just a while ago, but you'll have to wait a bit more for its debut."

Minosha gripped the hilt of his sword tightly as he body shook with his restrained rage, "All of them...just puppets in her scheme." He growled viciously, his eyes burning a bright gold, "I'll kill every last one of them and set their souls free." He lifted his sword and pointed it to the other Jaeger, "But first I'm going to kill you."

"I've got the guard," Akame said, readying herself.

Minosha nodded, "Good. I'll take this fucker."

He charged at the masked man who shot another dose of fire at him. He flew right through it, the flames dancing on his body, "Fire cannot kill a phoenix!"

He slashed his sword at the man who hastily brought the nozzle of his teigu up to block it. He slipped under the nozzle, giving a shout as he went to stab the man's chest. Bols lifted his hand and caught the tip of the blade with a small armor pad he had on his arm.

Minosha growled once more, jumping away. Leone had jumped in, helping Akame take care of Woll. From the looks of it, Chelsea took care of Hentarr, Tatsumi killed Apeman, Mine knocked out Doya, Suu killed Desta-Ghoul, and Mine killed some other thing.

Tatsumi, Mine, Suu, and Najenda were now after Natala and Kurome while they had to deal with these two.

"That's it," Minosha rolled his eyes. "I don't need my sword to kill any of you." He threw his sword in the air, letting it disappear in a burst of flame. He took off his cloak. "Evangeline."

 _As you wish,_ Evangeline replied.

Fire began to lick up his arms and legs as he walked up to Bols. He caught the nozzle of teigu and ripped it off, breaking the weapon and rendering it useless just as Leone and Akame tore Woll limb from limb.

Bols threw away the nozzle and grabbed the giant container on his back, "I guess it's time to use my trump card!" He threw it in the air and brought out a remote with a button on it.

"Shit," Minosha mumbled numbly. He ran to where his teammates were and held them close, creating a barrier of light and fire around them.

The carrier exploded into the sky, sending a giant riff through the air. When it died down, Minosha let go of the barrier. He panted harshly, gazing at the two women, "You guys alright?" He gulped down another harsh exhale, "Leone, your arm-"

Leone waved him off, "It's fine. Just give me a minute to recover."

"Are you alright, Minosha?" Akame asked worriedly as she saw the cuts on the boy's back.

Minosha gave a stuttering nod, ignoring the sharp pain radiating in him, "I'm fine." He gazed around, cursing when he couldn't find any of the Jaegers, "You guys go get the others. I'll get Bols."

"Are you sure?" Leone questioned incredulously. He ignored her and began to run off. "Wait, Minosha!"

 _Where are you going?_ Evangeline asked frantically as her host flipped over a few rocks.

"I'm gonna find Lubbock," Minosha replied as he quickened his pace. "He set up a perimeter around the battlefield. If either of those Jaegers got out, he'll still know where they went off to."

It wasn't long before he found the green haired male. "Lubbock!" He shouted, getting his attention. He skidded to a stop in front of him, "Do you know where Kurome and Bols went?"

"Bols is dead," Lubbock answered. "But Kurome's still alive. Chelsea's going after her right now." He pointed in the direction he had come from.

Minosha's eyes widened, "What? Doesn't she know how dangerous it is? Especially since she still has puppets." He cursed and began running again, his feet hitting the ground harder than before in his haste.

His heart was pounding and his lungs were burning, but he couldn't stop. He just knew something was going to happen, something horrible. He could feel it in his mind and the churning in his stomach.

Time seemed to slow when he saw Kurome stagger to pick up her sword, pointing it to a horrified Chelsea. From the corner of his eye, he saw Doya and Natala draw their weapons, aiming them at Chelsea who began to run away.

Minosha summoned his sword, not even letting the flames die down before he cut Doya in half. He caught Natala's blade with his own, his weak body protesting from the exertion he was putting it under.

He grunted, his arms tensing as he held his sword in place. He turned his head, keeping his eyes on his teammate and not on the crazed Jaeger, "Go, Chelsea! I'll hold them off."

Chelsea nodded quickly, dodging the manic Kurome and rushed back to where she had first come from. When Natala's gaze wavered, Minosha grabbed the corpse's weapon and ripped it from its grasp.

He tossed it into the trees and glared back at the puppet. Before he could attack, two gunshots rang out.

On instinct, Minosha dodged them, but one got caught in his arm. He winced, staring at the wound. He turned, finding Doya's upper half holding the gun. He shot a burst of flame from his arm, let it engulf her.

When he turned back, he found Natala and Kurome were gone. He made to run after them once more but felt his body fall to the ground. He groaned roughly, feeling certain parts of his body start to heal.

 _I don't think training was ever as harsh as this,_ Evangeline commented, her tone worrying. Drops of rain fell from the sky, slow for a moment before it began to pour

Minosha shook his head, his breath coming out in harsh puffs as his body steamed under the cool water, "It wasn't but this...this was real and it's the closest I'm going to get to Esdeath. I just need to...to..."

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell to the floor, unconscious.


	9. Lookout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evangeline explains the connection between Minosha and Esdeath on a higher level.

Chapter 9

_Wake up, Minosha. The fight isn't over._

Minosha groaned, slowly opening his eyes. He was met with the sight of Suu and Tatsumi staring down at him. He furrowed his brow, "What happened? How am I here?" He sat up, gazing over his body to make sure his wounds were completely healed.

"Chelsea found you passed out where Kurome was last seen," Tatsumi answered, his eyes worried. "Are you sure you're alright? You were out for a while."

"I'm fine," Minosha sighed, standing from the bed. He put his hand out, sighing in relief when a flame danced around it. He turned to his teammates, raising an eyebrow when he saw the two with their weapons, "What's going on? Do we have another mission?"

Tatsumi bit his lip, keeping his gaze to the floor, "Well, we do have one. We're going to the capital to find Borick's place. But we thought we should leave you to get some rest. You were pretty out of it."

Minosha waved him off, grabbing his cloak, "I'm fine. Besides, I haven't had a good sleep in a while, so I'm more alive now than I was before." He put on his cloak, lifting the hood. "Tell everyone I'm fine. Let's go."

After reassuring everyone that he was fighting ready, they all set off to the capital. Minosha stood on the roof of a building with the others, gazing off into the distance. He could see the lights of the palace where a party was most likely happening.

"So that's the mansion of adviser Borick; the target this time," Akame spoke, clutching her scarf that was secured around her neck.

Leone sneered, "Sure is a nice house built with such filthy money."

Mine lifted her teigu, "We should keep the actual topography in mind."

"The Jaegers are apparently in this town as well," Najenda said. "We'll keep calm, formulate a plan, and finish them."

Minosha glanced at her, knowing that she meant for him to keep calm. His need to kill Esdeath was going to be his undoing, but that was his endgame. But now, he couldn't feel the undying bloodlust he usually did when the Jaegers were mentioned. He felt a small bit of rage which only told him that he was going to be fighting something.

Once everyone shot off into different directions, Minosha jumped into the air, following the path of bloodlust. He didn't know what he would find, but he knew it was something he was going to have to kill.

 _I don't believe we should be looking for the Jaegers,_ Evangeline commented. _For all we know, they could be in a larger group. If you can barely handle Kurome and Bols, do you really think you can take on the others?_

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Minosha muttered, stopping on a random rooftop. He glanced behind him, finding Chelsea with Suu and Najenda not so far away. "Chelsea was the one who killed Bols, and it was a team effort to kill Stylish. I don't know how strong the others are but I know that Esdeath is immensely strong."

Evangeline hummed in agreement, _It's why you must pace yourself. You can't just go off wanting to kill her every time you feel her presence._

He grinned, "So I can feel her presence!" He frowned, putting a hand to his chin, "How does that work?"

 _You know how I told you that she has Azazel's blood running with her own?_ At his nod, she continued, _That's how you can sense her. Since my mission was to search for him and I was linked to him, it's why you're linked to her. As long as she has that teigu, you will always know where she is._

"That's technically gross, but convenient," Minosha shuddered. He paused, feeling a harsh pulse fly through his heart. He grunted, rubbing his chest, "Something's wrong."

 _It's Akame and Lubbock,_ Evangeline informed. _They must've got into a fight with someone._

Minosha furrowed his brow confusedly, "Should I go? Is it a Jaeger?"

If Evangeline could've shaken her head, she would have, _No. I sense a different type of danger. It's a bit ancient, but not as dark. But those two are strong. They can handle anything thrown at them._

"Akame, yeah. But I've never really seen Lubbock against a strong opponent. He's more defense than offense." He walked to the edge of the rooftop, gazing off into the distance, "Should I help them?"

_I think you should let them deal with it. You know how capable they are, and I'm sure they can handle themselves. They know when to retreat and when to attack._

He nodded, "You're right. I guess I'm stuck on being lookout." He knelt down, putting his head on his hand, keeping an eye out for any Jaeger.

Almost an hour had passed before Lubbock stumbled into view. Minosha blinked, rubbing his eyes to make sure that was really his green haired friend. Once he was sure, he jumped off the roof and landed in front of him.

He gave him a wave and put his arm over his shoulder, "You alright?"

Lubbock grunted painfully, holding his side as he slowly walked with the red haired male, "I'm fine. Just some Rakshata demons I had to deal with. I killed two of them."

"Isn't there four?" Minosha asked. He remembered hearing about the stories from his brother when he ventured to the capital in search for a job. If the stories really were true, then there was two more left alive.

"I don't know where the others are, but I'm just glad I don't have to deal with them," Lubbock mumbled irritably. His face lit up when he saw Najenda in the small distance, still with Chelsea and Suu. He smiled dreamily, "This was all worth it."

The smile on Lubbock's face dropped once they were back at the house as Tatsumi and Suu bandaged him up, "I hate this. I want one of the girls to heal me."

Minosha grinned, taking a few steps away from the three males. He nudged Akame, his eyebrows raised, "So, I heard you took out a Rakshata demon as well?"

Akame nodded a bit solemnly, "He was someone I knew, but I had to kill him. He killed too many innocent people and allies."

"I gotta say; kudos to you," He smiled, crossing his arms. "But the real MVP has to go to Lubbock for taking down two of them."

Lubbock blushed slightly, scratching his cheek with his free hand, "I guess, but I don't want some guy making a big deal out of it."

They laughed while Mine discreetly left the room. Still, Minosha was grateful for the warm camaraderie. It slowly filled the hole in his heart.


	10. Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minosha may not be in battle, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know what his comrades are feeling.

Chapter 10

The moment he was waiting for was coming soon. He could feel it in the air, feel it in his own bones. It wouldn't be long until he got to finally fight Esdeath. The only thing was that he didn't know if it was the ultimate fight he was waiting for. While he knew he would finally get to fight her, it didn't feel like the end like he thought it would.

 _It may not be,_ Evangeline chimed in, interrupting his thoughts.

Minosha inhaled deeply, keeping his hands close to his chest as he practiced his next fighting stance. After the fight with the Rakshata demons, Lubbock was recovering with him and Chelsea watching over him. Najenda and Akame were out investigating, Suu and Leone were digging around, and Mine and Tatsumi were out trying to find out more things about the Path of Peace.

He had thought about going with either group, but each already had pairs, so he decided to just stay at the hideout with Chelsea and Lubbock. It's not like it was boring; Lubbock was rather amusing with his constant whines and moans about how no one praised him or how the ladies weren't giving him enough attention.

It was peaceful and he got to get training done.

Or so he thought. Right when he kicked, his leg high in the air, a sharp noise cut through his ears, almost deafening him. Along with it came a horrible sense of dread and bloodlust.

He fell to the floor, panting as he tried to rid himself of the negative energy. He brought his eyes up, looking towards the distance where he could almost pinpoint not only Tatsumi and Mine's locations, but the person who was exuding so much bloodlust as well.

He could almost hear Evangeline exhale shakily in his mind, _I never knew someone was capable of emitting bloodlust so strongly. It's so strong that…I know exactly who it belongs to._

"Seryu of the Jaegers," Minosha finished for her. He stood back up, his eyes narrowing, "She's the only person other than Esdeath whose evil can be felt from miles away." He clenched his fists, his nails elongating and lightly piercing his gloved hands, "I wonder what's got her so worked up."

Another pang of anger washed through him. He choked, placing a hand on his chest and breathing deeply, "It has to be Mine. She's the only one who could be fighting with so much anger and hatred."

_And the others would be able to suppress their anger and killing intent, Evangeline deducted. But considering Mine's past with that girl, I'm not surprised that she's emitting so much anger. I'd most likely be in the same boat._

Minosha nodded, wringing his wrists as his nails shortened back to their original form, "Seryu must've found out that Tatsumi was part of Night Raid." He rubbed the back of his neck, his brow furrowed thoughtfully, "But then where's Tatsumi?"

He closed his eyes, trying to focus on the energy around him. Not only did he feel every emotion Mine was giving off, he could feel Tatsumi's aggression and determination for whoever he was fighting. It gave him a bit of power as their emotions continued to flare.

He seized when he was hit with a bout of agony and fierce power from Mine. He shook his head, feeling a bit whoozy from the onslaught of emotion, "Being an empath is like a double edged sword. It's too much at this moment in time."

Evangeline chuckled amusedly, _Yes, it can be a bit of a hassle, but it's nice to know how your comrades are doing without you there._

"If you say so," The host mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. He sat down on the grass, hoping to meditate the emotions into a smaller feeling. All the anger and killing intent flying through the air wasn't helping him train.

Not even 10 minutes later, he grunted, his body seizing once more at the emotions running through him. He inhaled deeply when he felt relief hit him, "Oh god, I thought that would be never ending." He cringed when his heart skipped a beat and he felt a bit of…love, "Ew."

The mystical being in him laughed, _Oh please, Minosha. I'm sure you'll be feeling something like that sooner rather than later._

Minosha scoffed and ignored his reddening cheeks, "Like that'll ever happen." He then softened with a chuckle, "But those two would look good together." He glanced at the hideout, feeling Leone, Suu, Najenda, and Akame's energies, "I'm sure some might say differently."

He stood up, dusting himself off. He brought his fist up, letting flames engulf it. He reared it back before slamming it into a tree. The tree flew off into the sky and landed miles away from the hideout. He smirked, dusting off his hands before he walked back inside.

Now that was a phoenix punch.

He walked inside, grinning when he saw Akame and Suu getting dinner ready. Before he could even savor the smell, he felt Tatsumi and Mine's energies coming closer. He ran outside to find Tatsumi holding onto a very injured Mine.

"What happened?" Minosha asked as he gently Mine from Tatsumi, holding her in his arms carefully and walking inside.

Tatsumi rubbed his arm as everyone in the house turned to them in alarm, "Seryu found us when we were out looking for the Path of Peace. She was with a Rakshata demon; the only one that escaped. Mine said she would take Seryu on alone, and she did." He grinned brightly, "She actually did it."

Minosha passed Mine off to the doting Suu and exhaled lightly, "So that's what I kept feeling." He crossed his arms with a smirk, "Good. At least that's another Jaeger gone. That leaves four now, and the strongest ones are Esdeath and Kurome. I doubt Wave and Run will be any trouble."

Akame tilted her head thoughtfully, "I encountered Run. His teigu isn't one to tread lightly, but he relies too much on it. Once you can get around that, you can easily over power him."

"And Wave has the same type of suit I have," Tatsumi added. "He's might be a bit stronger than me in it."

The red head shrugged, "So what? It's not like any of them are Esdeath. That's the one we should be looking out for." He turned around with a smile, lightly patting Mine's hand as Suu began patching her up, "Good job today, Mine. You've done this world a huge favor by taking her out."

Mine gave a small smile back, "Trust me, it was my pleasure."


	11. Leading Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day that he got to see Esdeath's face was finally coming closer.

Chapter 11

A month had passed since the battle between Mine and Seryu which resulted in Seryu's and Koro's death. Minosha thanked the heavens that she was able to take her down; that girl was as much as a nuisance as Kurome and just as evil as Esdeath. Being rid of her was like cleansing some of the world of its inherent darkness. Now with just 4 Jaegers left, life seemed a bit easier for Minosha. He finally got to relax a bit.

While he knew his fight with Esdeath was coming, he also knew and felt that his death match with her wasn't for a long while. It might have irritated him when he first joined Night, but now it just made him train harder in anticipation.

For now, he would relax until they actually had to put their plans to use. It would be good for him, and heavens knew Evangeline was aching for one as well.

Minosha raised an eyebrow at Mine who ran through the hideout to get outside where Suu and Akame were seeing Lubbock and Tatsumi off. He could feel the anticipation and giddiness radiating off of her ever since she recovered enough to start training again. He just wondered why she was in such a hurry to see the boys.

Not even five minutes later did Lubbock, Akame, and Suu come back in the house. The red head pulled the spoon from his mouth, gazing questioningly, "What happened? Where's Mine?"

"She took my place," Lubbock grumbled, sitting down on a stool with Suu behind him. "She said since it wasn't a big mission, she would do a better job than me."

Minosha shrugged, going back to his stew that Suu had prepared for him. When Akame sat next to him, he scooted the bowl over to her. Akame flashed him a bright grin before devouring the meal with gusto. He shook his head amusedly, "You went through that faster than my brother used to."

Akame glanced at him, her eyes a bit wide, "Was your brother always starving?"

"He acted like he was," Minosha chuckled, resting his arms on the table. He smiled nostalgically, "Every day he would come home and just tear through any meal our mom made. He worked as a laborer in the village. My mom told me our father was one as well before he died."

"Did he die by the Empire's hand?"

The red head shook his head, his smile fading a bit, "No. He was killed by a falling rock. He pushed another worker out of the way and it landed on him instead. My mom was pregnant with me, so I never got to meet him. Everything I learned from him was either from my mom, my brother, or the villagers." He scratched his shirt covered shoulder, "I think that's also a reason why I want to kill Esdeath; she killed the last thing I had of my father."

Akame poured herself another serving of the stew, sitting back down next to her fellow swordsman, "He must've been a brave man."

"That's what everyone said," Minosha said. He turned around to find Suu and Lubbock gone. He turned back, his eyebrows raised high on his forehead.

"Suu took Lubo into the next room to tend to his healing wounds," Akame supplied helpfully. "He sustained a lot of injuries in the fight with the Rakshata demons."

Minosha smirked, "Yeah, but he took them out; two of them at that. I hold that Lubbock in high regard despite how perverted he is."

"I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that." The two shared a laugh. Akame lifted her spoon from the bowl, but kept it from her mouth, "I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me this. You don't talk about your family much."

He shrugged, leaning his head on his hand, "Evangeline said it was best to talk about it, and I didn't really feel like telling anyone else."

That may have been partially true. While he didn't feel comfortable telling Leone, Lubbock, Suu, or Najenda, he felt that he could've also talked to Tatsumi, Mine, or Chelsea. But a part of him didn't feel that close to Mine, he didn't think Chelsea would be that empathetic, and he didn't want Tatsumi to try and cheer him up. He just wanted someone who would listen, and that's why he felt Akame was the best option.

The girl may seem a bit thick headed and food crazed all the time, but she was great friend and a great listener. At this moment in time, he felt closer to her than he did anyone else.

The two turned towards the door when Tatsumi and Mine walked in, talking amongst themselves. Minosha waved, "How was the investigating?"

"Fine," Mine answered airily, walking into the next room with Akame following her.

Tatsumi blinked at their quick departure before turning to the red head of the group, "Wanna train with me before dinner?"

"Sure," Minosha replied, walking outside with him. "I didn't get to train much yesterday, so don't get too scared if I'm going harsher than I used to."

Tatsumi shivered in fright at that. He and the rest of Night Raid trained with Minosha, and his idea of light training was worse than when Tatsumi first had to be whipped into shape to become an assassin.

Later that night, they all sat at the dining table while Suu brought out all the food they had asked him to make. He stared at them firmly, "This is my best of the best. Are you ready, all of you?"

He placed a steaming bowl of in front of Najenda, "For Najenda, salt flavored ramen with slightly harder noodles. I have utter confidence in its chicken flavor and the zesty salt."

He placed a cup in front of Mine, "For Mine, strawberry parfait. There's a secret ingredient in it as well."

He placed another bowl in front of Lubbock, "For Lubbock, Bokkai shrimp fresh from the water."

He placed three bottles on the table and a plate in front of Leone, "For Leone, Oden and chilled alcohol, a very expensive local product.

He placed a giant plate of meat in front of Mine, "For Akame, an assortment of meat. It's cooked with my ultra-secret special sauce."

He placed a plate in front of Minosha, "For Minosha, a plate of meat with my secret sauce. I hope it's too your liking."

He placed a bowl in front of Chelsea, "For Chelsea, curry and rice made to perfection along with chocolate covered strawberries."

He placed a tray in front of Tatsumi, "Tatsumi said anything is fine, so a special Susanoo lunch set."

"Isn't this just a kid's meal?" Tatsumi muttered irritably while Mine and Chelsea giggled at his dark expression.

Najenda smiled, her eye closed as she spoke, "Well, now that we've gotten our favorites from Susanoo, let's eat well, be in high spirits, and…" She opened her eyes to find them all shoving the food in their mouths, "You all starting eating before I even began to speak, huh? Good to see you all in high spirits already."

"Mmm, so sweet," Mine said happily as she ate her parfait. "It's so good." She turned to Tatsumi, "Hey, Tatsumi. Do you want to try some of-"

Leone cut her off by grabbing Tatsumi, pulling him to her side roughly, "If your sis' cup is empty, what are you supposed to do?"

Tatsumi rolled his eyes but began filling up her cup, "Fine, fine. I'll fill it up."

"Good, good!" Leone drunkenly gushed. "Good job, Tatsumi~"

Mine huffed indignantly, turning away while Leone kept groping the poor brunet. Minosha happily ignored all of it as he ate his delicious food. He didn't know how long he'd have left on this earth, so he'd make the most of life's simplest pleasures.

"Your cooking is awesome as always, Suu," Akame complimented, having finished her food the moment Najenda started talking.

Tatsumi nodded, "Yeah, I don't know what we'd do without you."

Suu smiled in satisfaction, "I'm happy to hear you say that." He then narrowed his eyes, pointing at the youngest male at the table, "But Tatsumi, don't just leave a single grain of rice."

Leone leaned back in her chair, her arms behind her head, "He'd be perfect if he weren't so nit-picky."

Moments later, when everyone was done with their food, Najenda began speaking again, "The tunnel to the cathedral is complete. We will finally commence the Borick Assassination Mission."

"So we're going to target him at the cathedral and not his mansion, huh," Tatsumi stated.

Mine sipped her tea, "We've heard reports that Borick's mansion has been riddled with traps. It's better not to target him there, don't you think?"

"Looking at that rough layout of the cathedral, there seem to be a lot of decorations and objects there too," Lubbock added as he looked over the blueprints. "It's a great setup for us assassins since we can hide ourselves easily."

"According to an insider's information, the target offers a night prayer once every month," Chelsea said, rubbing her hands on the warmth of her cup. "It'll be the day after tomorrow. It matches the intel from our spies as well."

Akame nodded, "We make our move that night."

"Is he really praying?" Tatsumi mumbled questioningly, a hand on his chin.

Lubbock grumbled, "It's just an act to gain popularity. I bet he's playing around with women every day."

"But boss, don't you think they've already anticipated an attack from underground?" Mine inquired.

Tatsumi stiffened, "What? Seriously?"

Suu hummed, "Objectively speaking, they must already consider it to be a possibility."

Najenda nodded in agreement, "Of course, but that's why we'll split into two teams. First, a diversion team from underground. They will charge head on, creating a great commotion and attracting the attention of our enemy. Susanoo, Leone, Tatsumi, Minosha, and I will be this team."

"Since it's a team that needs to be defensive, all the members have great defense or a high recovery rate," Leone explained with a grin.

"The Jaegers will most likely respond to the attack, but don't take them head on," Najenda continued lowly. "We'll lead them on a rabbit chase and focus on surviving. And shortly following the initial attack, the rest of the members will use the air-manta to infiltrate the cathedral from the sky, and assassinate Borick in the midst of the chaos."

Tatsumi gasped in the silence of the room, "Air manta? That thing we rode when we were in the woods?"

Najenda nodded slightly, "I asked the HQ to send it our way. It could arrive as soon as tonight."

The brunet key sword wielder grumbled, running his hands through his hair in frustration. The boss moved her gaze up, "Akame, Mine, Lubbock, Chelsea, I'm counting on you."

"Roger," Mine smiled. "Our only target is Borick, right?"

"Yeah," Najenda replied, her metal hand clenched in a fist. "We'll go in with a specific goal. If our goal is to assassinate Borick and not eliminate Esdeath, we can complete that objective even with our forces."

"If that's the case, how much of their forces we've whittled down until now will play a huge role," Suu commented.

"Yeah, we'll have much fewer enemies to worry about," Tatsumi smirked.

"Protecting a target isn't Esdeath's strong point because her forte is attacking," Najenda informed, taking a puff from her cigarette.

Leone sighed lightly, "She might leave an opening."

"Borick will be eliminated," Akame stated with finality.

Later on in the night, while Najenda, Chelsea, and Mine were in the baths, Minosha watched Akame build a small ship with Leone and Tatsumi.

Tatsumi gaped, "Akame, I didn't know you could make stuff like this."

"A comrade taught me," Akame mumbled as she continued to work on the sails.

Leone raised an eyebrow, "You didn't know?"

Tatsumi smiled, "It'd be fun to go on a trip on a ship like this."

"Yeah, I'd like to see what it's like outside the Empire," Leone chuckled.

 _That sounds lovely_ , Evangeline whispered wistfully.

Minosha inhaled deeply, leaning back in his chair, "Yeah, I would've liked to have seen that as well."

Akame stood, softly smiling at her ship, "Yeah. Once the country is at peace, let's go with everyone."

The door opened, revealing Mine who was drying herself with a towel, "Boss and Chelsea are still in there, but there's room in the bath now."

"Oh?" Leone stood. "Then let's go in. Akame, wash my back."

"Yep," Akame grinned, leaving with the blonde.

Leone turned to Tatsumi with a wicked grin, "Wanna come, Tatsumi?" She cackled, walking away from the shocked boy, "Just kidding. It's always fun teasing you."

Tatsumi sighed grudgingly as he sat down, "Geez, Sis is always like this."

Mine sat next to him, commented airily, "Well, you say that, but you seem to enjoy it."

Minosha snorted amusedly while Tatsumi glared at her, his face slowly becoming red in his embarrassment, "Shut up."

The red head grinned, standing from his seat, "I'm going to bed. Night, guys." He waved to Suu who had Lubbock in a headlock. He didn't even want to question that.

2 nights later, Minosha was climbing out of the tunnel with Tatsumi, Leone, Suu, and Najenda to the cathedral after Tatsumi took out the guards. They scaled up the side of it and landed in the garden of the cathedral where many guards were stationed.

Without any prompting, Night Raid flew at the guards, easily taking them out of commission without breaking a sweat. Not even five minutes later, they stood over the bodies of the guards, gazing around the garden.

"She's not coming out even after we've made this much of a commotion," Najenda sighed.

"Could she have fled?" Suu questioned.

"No," Leone shook her head, staring ahead. "She's still here. I feel a repulsive, murderous aura coming from the cathedral. It's definitely Esdeath. She's eager to hunt us down."

Minosha grinned wolfishly, rubbing his chest that seemed to cave in at feeling Esdeath's presence so closely, "I can't wait to sink my claws into her."

Suu turned to his owner, "It's almost time for Akame's group's aerial assault, Najenda."

Najenda stared at the ground, her thoughts churning in her head before she spoke, "Change of plans. We'll charge into the cathedral instead."

"Roger!" The rest of them nodded firmly.

"Susanoo, is the trump card ready?"

Suu nodded, "Yeah, it'll activate as soon as you say the keyword."

The five of them took off, running towards the cathedral's entrance. Minosha felt his body heat up as flames whipped around his legs and arms. Finally, he was going to see that woman's face after she destroyed his village.

He couldn't wait to kill her.


	12. After All These Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time for them to meet face to face.

Chapter 12

_The rain poured down harshly and the wind was biting. Nothing could shield him from the cold except the small puffs of fire he was able to create thanks to the phoenix inside him. Unfortunately, he wasn't strong enough to keep it alive and it too died on him._

_"I hate this," Minosha sobbed into his arms, his fingers tightening on triceps. "I want my mama back. I want my brother back."_

_I'm sorry, Minosha, but I'm afraid that even I cannot make that happen, Evangeline whispered regretfully. You are alive because you have a strong will. I saw it in you and that is why I believe you can become strong enough to kill Esdeath and Azazel._

_"Don't say her name!" He shouted hoarsely, a burst of fire erupting from him and burning the branches that did little to shield. He shuddered, his fingernails elongating as his anger sent a fire through him, "I'll kill her. I swear on my life, I'll kill her."_

_Good, keep that rage, Evangeline said. As long as you have that mindset, you will be able to finish this training._

_The fire burned around him and the rain came down harshly, but he was no longer cold. He was just empty._

3 years. He had waited for this moment for 3 long years. In those years, he trained and trained until he couldn't feel his fingers, until his bones ached, and until his skin bleed, mixing with his sweat and tears. He became stronger through that time and he finally got to show Esdeath just how much he wanted her dead.

His scar was burning something fierce, and that was all the indicator he needed to know that he was in the right spot at the right time.

"Long time no see, Najenda," Esdeath smirked as she stood across from Najenda, Suu, and Leone while Tatsumi was in invisible mode and Minosha was hidden, waiting for his time to attack.

The red head lifted his gaze, finding Kurome next to Borick with her puppet Natala protecting her. If she was here, that meant Run and Wave were outside. He cursed mentally; they probably found out about the others already.

Esdeath chuckled sadistically, unsheathing her rapier, "You went through all the trouble of coming here, so I'll treat you with my teigu. And let's catch up afterwards in the torture chamber."

Minosha gritted his teeth, suppressing his rage as flames began to slowly lick up his legs and arms. He had to stay calm. Even if his scar was burning as if it was on fire, he knew that now wasn't the time to jump out. The mission was to assassinate Borick, not kill Esdeath.

Not yet.

"I'll pass," Najenda deadpanned. "I don't really wanna talk to you."

Esdeath pouted childishly, pointing her rapier at her former comrade, "You're so cold. I even prepared a trump card for you."

Trump card? Minosha raised a confused eyebrow. There was no way she had something more powerful up her sleeve. Then again, she was a sadistic being. He shouldn't have underestimated her just yet.

Najenda furrowed her brow, "I thought that your teigu, Demon Extract, had no such thing as a trump card."

A satisfied smile came upon Esdeath's lips, "That's right. That's why I invented it on my own. Isn't it amazing?"

Suu blinked, "Did she just want to brag?"

"A trump card isn't something you invent on your own, is it?" Leone questioned.

Najenda huffed, "That's just like Esdeath; breaking limits."

Esdeath sighed airily, "But then again, it's a technique that uses a significant amount of energy. I won't use it unless I absolutely have to." The murderous aura came back tenfold as she narrowed her eyes, "I look forward to the fight that forces me to use it."

Minosha seized, clutching at his chest as a bead of sweat fell down his face. He was used to bloodlust and anger and hatred, but this was something else all together. This was something he could only associate with one person, and that was the woman who took everything from him.

"Kurome, focus on guarding him," Esdeath ordered. "We never know where their other members will strike from."

Kurome gave curt nod, "Roger."

The blue haired woman raised her in the air, snapping her fingers, "Let's go, Night Raid." A giant sphere of ice appeared above the assassins.

Minosha clenched his jaw tightly as Suu took out the sphere with his staff. While he knew Suu was amazingly strong, he also knew that Suu had gone to the extreme when they were fighting Kurome and her puppets. There was no way he was on Esdeath's level. He just hoped he could find the right opening to take her out.

"How about this?" Esdeath held out her hand, shooting bullets of ice.

Suu twirled his staff, catching many of them. Two went through his abdomen causing Borick to clap happily until he saw Suu regenerate.

Esdeath frowned, "Are you the bionic teigu from the reports?" She grinned wickedly, "This is getting more interesting by the second!"

"Now it's my turn!" Suu shouted, spinning his staff as he charged at the general with his master behind him.

"Bring it!" Leone grinned, charging with her comrades.

Esdeath smirked once Suu got close enough, "I'll skewer you." She slammed her hand on the floor causing ice to erupt from the ground and impale Suu through the abdomen.

Leone appeared behind her, ready for a surprise attack. Minosha's eyes widened when Esdeath dodged her so fast he knew only his eyes saw and stabbed her in the chest. Najenda shot her metal hand at her, but the general side stepped it easily.

The three of them landed across from Esdeath who chuckled, unfazed. Leone shuddered, "The woman is a human, yet she has such a high recovery rate. Must be the teigu's ability."

Minosha glanced toward Tatsumi and saw that he was close to Borick and Kurome. He'd have to leave the assassinating to the younger male while he took care of Esdeath. He knew that it wasn't the mission, but they weren't going to get anywhere if she was in the way.

Esdeath stroked her chin, "I've found some interesting specimens. I'll capture you all." She slammed her hand to the ground again, creating spikes of ice in the ground which made the three in front of her jump out of the way.

Seeing who the general was going after, Minosha threw off his cloak, feeling flames appear on his arms as he jumped towards Najenda. He blocked Esdeath's hand. The woman in front of him smirked and threw her leg at him. He caught it with one arm and let his sword appear in his hand, covered in flames.

Esdeath jumped away from him as he tried to swipe at her. Minosha caught Najenda before she could hit the floor and landed safely on the ground. Suu took his master as the red head glared at the blue haired woman.

She narrowed her eyes to slits, "I recognize you. Yes, Wave told me you took Tatsumi from me." She raised her rapier, her eyes cold, "You didn't kill him, so why did you take him?"

"So you knew what it was like to lose something. Just like how you made me lose my family," Minosha hissed, his hand tightening on his sword. He smirked, ignoring the sweat beading on his forehead, "Don't you remember your Little Mini?"

Esdeath's eyes widened for a second before she composed herself and smirked, "I see. So you're here for revenge." She crooked two fingers, "Come get it."

 _She has something up her sleeve,_ Evangeline supplied quickly.

"Doesn't she always?" Minosha muttered and rushed at the woman.

Right as the two met in the middle, Esdeath froze the young man before he could land a hit on her, "Freeze capture complete." She stepped past him and towards the other three.

She froze when the ice exploded behind her. Minosha tutted with a smirk, his body steaming as he turned towards her, "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?"

"What do they call your teigu?" Esdeath spoke up, returning her attention to him.

"The ender of yours." He charged at her, letting flames erupt on the sword. He swiped his sword at her only for her to dodge it.

_On your left._

He maneuvered his body out of the way, dodging her rapier. He took another swipe with his sword, letting the flames fly off towards his enemy. He cursed when Esdeath put herself to the ground, dodging it.

"Did you think it was that easy?" Esdeath taunted.

Minosha chuckled, "Who said I was aiming for you?"

The red head took immense pleasure at seeing her lose her composure as she yelled, "Kurome, are you alright?"

"We're all fine," Kurome called back in Natala's arms. Her eyes widened when the puppet fell to the ground, dropping her and Borick, "Natala!"

Tatsumi's invisibility wore off after he killed the puppet. Esdeath frowned, "Incursio. I should've known there was another assassin in here." She thrust her hand out, shooting multiple ice bullets towards the boy.

She dodged the attack from Minosha as Tatsumi got hit with the ice, throwing him away from the target. "Your fights with me, remember?" Minosha growled, catching the rapier on his sword.

Esdeath glared before jumping in the air and creating ice bullets again, "I'll pulverize you to the ground."

Minosha grinned wolfishly, "Good. Do you know how long I've waited for this?" His arms caught fire as he shot bullets of flame at the ice ones, instantly melting them.

The blue haired woman's eyes widened when she felt a gust of air rush past her. She turned, finding Suu right in front of Borick while Tatsumi fought Kurome. She placed her hands in front of herself, closing her eyes as she spoke, "Everything freezes before me. Mahapadma!"

The red head's eyes widened when he felt the cathedral become intensely cold and everyone except Esdeath stop moving.

Esdeath turned to the scene, "I've frozen time and space. This trump card was developed to never let Tatsumi run away again, and to defeat any opponent without fail."

 _I've never seen anything like this. She actually froze time,_ Evangeline said in awe.

"Then we'll just have to become as hot as we can get," Minosha whispered as the woman began walking towards the frozen Suu, the green of his eyes turning gold as his pupils became slits as the fire around him became hotter as it formed around his whole body.

"Because of how much energy it takes, this technique can only be used about once a day," Esdeath said, pulling out her rapier. Just as she was going to stab Suu, she froze when she felt an intense heat behind her.

"Didn't I say it wouldn't be that easy?" Minosha stated lowly. He lifted his sword, catching her rapier on his blade. He tried to kick her, but she was too fast.

The power wore off as Esdeath jumped away from him. Minosha landed in front of her, letting the flame die out. The general exhaled roughly, staring at him, "I'll admit, you've certainly gotten stronger since the last time I saw you."

Minosha huffed lightly, straightening, "It must pain you to say that." He brought up his sword, narrowing his eyes, "While I'd love to kill you right here and now, you're not my target, and unfortunately, your time isn't up just yet."

"What are you talking about?" Esdeath spat.

The glass above them broke as Mine and Akame jumped into the cathedral. Esdeath turned, growling, "Now, of all times." She brought up her hand, creating a giant block of ice and shot it towards the two girls.

Minosha cut through it with his flaming sword. Tatsumi, Suu, and Leone charged at Esdeath, trying to buy time for Akame. Borick tried to back away as Akame charged at him. Kurome acted a second too late because of her injury.

Seconds later, Borick's throat was slit, spilling blood on the cathedral floor. Akame reacted quickly, catching her sister's katana with her own.

Esdeath gritted her teeth, her fingers on the brim of her hat as she kept her head down, "Mission failed."

Minosha laughed, hefting his sword on his shoulder as he began walking towards his comrades who looked relieved at the mission being over, "And to think, I actually thought this was going to be hard. Turns out Najenda was right; you can't do anything other than kill. If you think that makes you strong, you really are weak. And you know what they say, the weak perish under the boot of the strong."

_Minosha, what are you-_

Esdeath charged him, her eyes wild. Minosha swiped his sword upwards, catching her rapier and holding it still under the pressure.

"Minosha, we'll help," Tatsumi called as Akame and Mine were taking care of Kurome.

Suu stepped forward, his staff tightly held in his hands, "We can fight."

Minosha shook his head as Esdeath jumped away from him, "No, don't worry about it. The mission is complete so just go. I'll hold her off." He smirked, "It's not like either of us is dying tonight."

"We'll see about that," Esdeath hissed with hostility.

Though looking very reluctant, Suu nodded and grabbed the others, jumping up and through the cathedral's opening in the ceiling. Esdeath growled, holding out her arm as ice bullets formed around her, "You won't get away."

"Just watch them!" Minosha shouted, shooting off fire bullets to melt the ice.

Once his comrades were out of sight, he turned back to Esdeath whose glare itself could've turned him into ice. Thank the heavens he could melt it easily.

Esdeath put her hand to the brim of her hat, "Little Mini, you've proved to be a very formidable opponent, but you won't survive here. You're in way over your head."

Minosha chuckled, readying himself, "Funny, I was going to say the same thing."

In an instant, the two charged at each other, ice hitting fire, sword clashing rapier. Kurome could only watch as the power the two expelled was much stronger than she had ever seen.

The fight lasted an hour before Minosha was able to escape. He jumped out of the opening in the ceiling, using his flame wings to propel himself away from the cathedral.

He hit the ground of the woods, groaning in exhaustion, "Oh man, that was way more intense that I was expecting."

 _You've really done it this time,_ Evangeline scolded lightly. _You don't have much energy left. How are we supposed to get back to the hideout?_

"They'll find us," Minosha panted, sitting up against a tree. "They always do."


	13. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New romances, new enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of rape.

Chapter 13

It had been 3 months since the assassination of Borick. There was uprising just as Night Raid had predicted it. The oppressed stood up and fought for their cause. Minosha had been found shortly after his fight with Esdeath by Tatsumi and Suu. His body was slow to heal, but luckily, his wounds weren't severe, and thanks to him, the only people who had bad injuries were Akame and Lubbock from fighting Wave. They broke many bones fighting Grand Chariot, and it would take a long while to heal.

 _The world is slowly changing,_ Evangeline stated as Minosha stared at the billowing smoke in the sky. _Time is coming to a close, but I fear it won't be for a long while._

Minosha exhaled heavily, "Yeah, that's what I feared too." He lifted the cooked squirrel and took a hearty bite. He was waiting for Tatsumi and Mine, but they were taking too long.

Seriously, was it really that hard to just kill one thing that could barely fight back? He wished Suu didn't switch places with the bubblegum haired girl, but apparently her persistence got to him. He'd be having a feast if the teigu had gone instead.

His eyes widened when he felt another presence behind him. He tensed up, readying his body for whatever was coming. Heavens, he really hoped it wasn't Leone or Chelsea. He couldn't take anymore of their damn teasing. Yes, his face was red as his hair when Akame asked him to re-wrap her bandages then proceeded to take her shirt off in front of him. It didn't mean he wanted to hear about it from the others, and he really was tired of Lubbock muttering about how he wasn't jealous.

The redhead slowly turned around to find himself face-to-face with a very hunger crazed Akame. Damn, he should've known that if he was getting hungry, she was probably starving. He glanced at his cooked squirrel; something bad was going to happen.

Minosha gave a choked yelp when she jumped on him. He held the meat away from her as she scrambled onto his back, trying to find something to grab onto. He grunted, ignoring Evangeline's giggles, "Akame, no! This is mine! Get your own."

"But I'm so hungry," Akame droned, her voice empty as her hunger began to suck away all of her energy. "Tatsumi and Mine still haven't come back and I need food."

"Get o-rf!"

Leone snickered as she saw the two wrestling on the ground, "Wow, Minosha, you sure do work fast."

Chelsea shook her head amusedly, "I don't know what's funnier; the fact that they're both almost starving to death which is why they haven't killed each other or the fact they both secretly like each other and they just don't know it."

"Considering that it's Akame, I doubt she even knows what her feelings mean. She usually only cares about friends and food," Najenda joked.

"I've never seen her act like this around a boy though," Leone added. "I thought she and Tatsumi might, you know, but I guess it's just platonic on that route."

Najenda smirked as if she knew something the others didn't. They all continued to watch the scene and furrowed their brows when Minosha hit the ground roughly and stopped moving. Even Akame froze in worry though she continued to eat the meat she stole from said boy.

Minosha began to twitch under Akame, almost jolting her off with how harsh his body moved. After a few moments, the boy shot up, knocking Akame to the ground; she didn't seem to mind as she continued eating, and his body spasmed as he shouted, "Ew. Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!"

"What's up with him?" Leone muttered confusedly.

The redhead cried out to the sky before pointing past them all. They turned to find Tatsumi and Mine walking towards them hand in hand. "Keep it to yourself!" Minosha twitched.

Mine cleared her throat awkwardly, a blush painted on her cheeks, "The thing is, we're going out now."

"I know that!"

Leone, Akame, and Chelsea shared a glance while Lubbock seemed to take up the same twitching that Minosha had. Najenda simply smiled, happy that Mine had taken her advice and not a moment too soon.

"Wait, where's the food?" Akame asked, throwing the bone away.

The new couple froze in shock while they all glared at them. Minosha convulsed, "Are you kidding me?!"

A few months later, after Lubbock and Akame finally healed fully, they moved back to their hideout. Najenda and Suu were out most of the time since they heard that a new group called Wild Hunt, was going around the capital and slaughtering innocent people.

Minosha believed that killing them took away time from Esdeath, he'd do it in a heartbeat. There was no way he was going to let them live after what they had done to so many people, so many poor innocent women and children. And each and every one of them did it for their enjoyment, for the pleasure they felt when killing and raping.

He wouldn't stand for that. He'd kill them all when he had the chance. Esdeath and the rest of the Jaegers were going to have to wait now. He never thought he'd say this, but they weren't important this moment in time.

Night Raid knew Wild Hunt was targeting them which was why they starting killing more and more for people to send in requests. They even received an order from the Revolutionary Army to kill them and take their teigu.

They weren't going to say no to that.

Later that night found Minosha, Akame, Leone, Suu, Lubbock, Tatsumi, and Mine on a rooftop, staring down at the capital. "The target is Wild Hunt whose inhumane crimes know no bounds," Akame said firmly. "We'll send them to their graves!"

By the time they got there, they saw Run kill the clown, Champ, with his own teigu. The swordsman, Enshin, was with the girl with the microphone, Cosmina. She seemed to be coming towards the mortally injured Run with intent, "Run, before you die, let's have some-"

Her shrill voice was cut off when Mine sniped her right through the center of her chest. Mine laughed triumphantly, "Alright, go me! And thanks for the backup!"

Leone nodded, "Alright then, let's go join the others."

Tatsumi jumped for the rooftop when he saw Enshin staring at Cosmina's body in shock. He was able to dodge Tatsumi's strike. He growled, "A brawn for brains armor idiot! You're too slow!" His body seized in shock when he saw Akame approaching him through the rubble.

"I'll send you to your grave," Akame spoke lowly as she unsheathed her katana. She moved quickly and cut Enshin's chest. The man fell to the ground, dead as his other comrades.

Akame landed in front of her injured sister. Kurome panted lightly, "Big sis."

Leone, Minosha, Tatsumi, and Mine jumped in beside Akame. "Who would've thought Night Raid would have the same targets as the Jaegers?" Mine commented a bit incredulously.

Kurome shouted angrily, "We Jaegers will hunt down anyone who disturbs the peace! No matter who that might be!"

Tatsumi readied his weapon, pointing the giant thing at the short girl. Mine readied hers as well, "Kurome, you're also a target of the Revolutionary Army."

"Prepare yourself, Kurome," Akame said, holding her katana tightly.

Run suddenly grabbed Kurome, his wings out and ready, and shouted, "Mastema!" A burst of power from his wings shot towards them.

Minosha jumped in front of Akame and shot an equally strong burst of flames. It didn't much, but it was holding it back, thankfully. Mine growled when she saw the two Jaegers flying away. She quickly jumped onto Tatsumi's back but grunted when she realized they were too far, "No. They're out of range."

The redhead huffed heavily and threw the burst of power into the air, letting it dissipate with the stars in the sky. Mine hummed thoughtfully, "It felt like he used his last bit of energy to escape."

Lubbock approached them with Suu, "Well, we can still recover the teigu left here. This battle is more or less a win for us. I kept an eye out for any witnesses, but on one saw us. So let's just get out of here. We were able to find them because they were fighting all out, but now we must have attracted the attention of others as well."

Leone sighed grouchily, "We'll get the rest of Wild Hunt next time." She grumbled to herself, "I didn't get to do anything this time, though."

Minosha turned to Akame who had been silent ever since Kurome left. He placed his hand on her shoulder when he saw her downcast eyes, "You alright?"

Akame looked up at him, her red eyes meeting his green and gold ones, "I'm fine." She stared out into the distance, "I was just thinking."

"Right," Minosha nodded lightly. "Well, we should get back to the hideout. Those were some moves you displayed and I'm sure you're hungry."

He chuckled when she perked up at the mention of food. He placed his arm around her shoulder, hoping to comfort her as he walked with the rest of Night Raid back to the hideout.


	14. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end was coming, but it just didn't seem like now was the end.

Chapter 14

After the fight with Wild Hunt and the almost fight with Kurome and Run, things seemed a bit quiet in the capital. Minosha didn't know whether to be relieved for a peaceful moment or anxious for what was to come. As much as he loved hanging out with his teammates, he knew the end was near, and he had to be prepared for that.

What he wasn't prepared for was Lubbock's shouting, supposedly at Tatsumi and Mine who were in the kitchen making dessert. If they stopped making it, heavens help Lubbock for Akame was still peeved about how they never brought the food when they first got together.

Minosha rubbed his head, yawning as he heard chatter from the meeting room. He blinked, halting mid step when he saw Leone, Akame, Suu, Najenda, and Chelsea leaning on the walls so as not to be seen by the three inside.

"…This is a love that I've been bottling up inside of me for years!" Lubbock shouted angrily, though his voice sounded like he was crying intensely. "How could someone who just hooked up in the spur of the moment like you understand?!"

"Why are you saying that to me?" Tatsumi exclaimed, trying to throw his comrade off.

Leone leered at Najenda, "You're so popular, Boss. Whatcha gonna do?"

"I've always been popular," Najenda mumbled around her cigarette. "But now is not the right time to fall in love. I'm actually the type to be very committed."

"It must be so nice to be so young and full of love," Leone said as she walked away with Akame. "Let's go be lonely somewhere else."

"I'm never lonely when I'm with you, Leone," Akame commented lightly. "I always have fun."

Minosha shook his head amusedly as he walked away from the commotion that was taking place in the meeting room. Najenda seemed a bit solemn, so he'd give her a moment to herself. Technically to herself. Suu wouldn't leave her side no matter what and Chelsea was already off doing her own thing.

That night after dinner, and the desserts Tatsumi and Mine finally promised, Minosha was lying down on the ground in the backyard of the hideout. He felt warm even with the cool wind of the night passing by. He was full of delicious food, he had a great time at the dinner table with his teammates, and not once did he think of the dread that weighed on his stomach.

"Can't sleep?"

He turned his gaze up, finding Akame gazing down at him with a small smile. He gave a small grin back, "I just wanted to look at the stars a bit. I don't know when I'll get to see them again."

He heard the grass shift as the raven haired girl sat next to him. She patted his arm, "You'll see them again. It's not the end of the world, you know?"

"Kind of feels like it sometimes," He whispered, bringing his eyes up to hers. He shrugged and turned his eyes back to the night sky, "I don't know. When I was training, I knew that when I saw Esdeath again I was going to die. I accepted it if it meant she would be coming with me."

"How do you feel now?"

"Now?" He sighed heavily, "I don't know what to feel now. I know that I wouldn't have been able to get this far without you guys, but I also know that it's going to be hard to leave you."

Akame nodded slightly, rubbing her arms as the breeze flew by, "I know what you mean. I have the same fears, but I always wonder if it would be worse than seeing a comrade die before you."

Minosha couldn't relate to losing a comrade since he tried so hard to keep everyone alive. Akame and the others lost Scheele and Bulat. Two people they had known for a very long time and loved with all their hearts. They lost two people of their family. That's how he saw it, and it was why he tried so hard to make sure no one else had to suffer the same fate.

"Akame?" She turned to him, her face only inches from his. Her bright red eyes met his lone green. He leaned in, placing a soft, chaste kiss on her lips. He pulled away, feeling his heart sing with joy when he saw a smile on her lips; a smile she usually reserved for when she was incredibly happy.

The two placed their foreheads against each other, sharing Minosha's warmth. The red head swallowed thickly, keeping their eyes locked as he spoke the words from his heart, "I'll come back for you. I promise."

A week later found Minosha scouring through the capital with his head hung low as well as wearing a well disguise. Chelsea had combed his hair out of his mohawk. It had grown so much that it looked like the same hairstyle he had before his family and village were slaughtered. With that, she gave him a dress shirt, a sweater vest, glasses, and another pair of lighter colored pants to give him the image of a country boy. She even covered up his make up and gave him a contact lens to hide Evangeline's eye.

By night fall, when he was done, he was walking outside the capital when he ran into a girl. Or, who he thought was a girl.

"How was the capital?" Lubbock questioned, his hand on his skirt clad hip.

Minosha cleared his throat lightly while Evangeline giggled in his mind, "No new leads on Wild Hunt." He scratched his head as he raised an eyebrow at the feminine attire, "And there weren't any pictures of you, Lubo."

It was one of the reasons why the green haired male was on the mission. Tatsumi was going to go first, but Lubbock had a way of getting intel that Tatsumi did not, so they traded places.

Lubbock scoffed, "Even if there aren't, I'm still too scared to go into the capital."

"What about you?"

"No leads," Lubbock exhaled. "Nothing in the nearby villages either. They're just holing up in the palace 24/7. Haven't snuck out or taken any trips outside. What can we even do?"

"They'll turn up, I know it," Minosha said. "Pests don't stay hidden for long."

_Minosha!_

The red head turned his head up quickly at Evangeline's urgent voice. His eyes widened when he saw a tan skinned male, who fit the description of the Prime Minister's son, land between him and Lubbock and slam something in the ground, creating a bright light that blinded them as he yelled, "Shambhala!"

He only blinked and suddenly they were in a completely different location. Lubbock inhaled sharply, "What? This is-!"

"This is the palace!" Syura shouted as he ran at them. "You fell for my trap!"

"Seriously?!" Lubbock exclaimed in frustration, dodging the punch Syura threw. He flipped away and took off the disguise. He began to put on his gloves but was hit in the back by a swordsman.

"I'm sorry it was a sheath strike, Kotetsu," The swordsman murmured.

"Lubbock!" Minosha shouted when his comrade stayed unmoving on the floor. He gazed around, trying to find a quick exit.

_There's no ceiling. We can leave from there._

Before he could nod, he felt a horrible presence behind him. Acting on instinct, he shot a burst of flame at the woman who appeared behind him. The woman screamed in what sounded like pain and…pleasure?

Gross.

Minosha grunted when he felt a smaller body jump on his back. "Hot blooded ones like you need to be drained and pacified," The short girl hissed before sinking her fangs into his neck.

When he felt the girl suddenly go slack on his back, he roared, letting flames consume his entire body. The blast from the flames threw her off and burned off his shirt. He threw off the glasses and glared at the small female.

The girl scoffed, "It was so delicious that I got careless."

_We must get Lubbock and retreat. We're in enemy territory now. We don't know what they'll have coming out next._

"Right," Minosha panted lightly as he ran over to Lubbock. If he threw enough flame around, he'd be able to get the two of them out of there safely. It didn't seem like any of them were that strong. Syura seemed to be the only problem with his teigu.

Just as he was about to pick his comrade up, he felt a familiar presence enter the palace. He snapped his gaze over unconsciously to find Esdeath staring back at him. He swallowed dryly, his hand heating up to let his sword appear.

_Now is not the time, Minosha._

"I know," He hissed.

He stiffened when a boomed voice came in, "This murderous intent…who is messing around inside the palace?" A tall man whose body was covered in armor came out. If Minosha remembered correctly, Najenda had told them he was Budo. One of the strongest generals in the Empire, and he was brought here to take care of Night Raid for what they did to Borick.

Syura grinned viciously, "Wild Hunt's ambush, plus the invincible security that will gather once a little noise is made." He cackled victoriously, "This is checkmate, and the credit all goes to yours truly; Syura!"


	15. Starting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was worse? Your own torture or the grief of losing your comrade?

Chapter 15

"Hey, you two!" Syura shouted as he pointed at Minosha and the still unconscious Lubbock on the ground. "These guys are from Night Raid. They were captured alive to make 'em spit out info about the other members. We'll kill them later!"

Minosha cursed, glancing at Lubbock quickly. He had to do something quick. If he even tried to fly out right now, he knew anyone in the palace could catch him. He had to knock them down first.

The red head jumped high into the air. Syura laughed, "As if we'd let you go, idiot!"

"You're struggling in vain," Dorothea exclaimed as she jumped up with her teammate and Suzuka.

When he felt they were close enough, Minosha let the flames rip from his body. The three yelped as the fire came close to them. Minosha landed on the ground while they tried to tap out the flames. He ran towards Lubbock's fallen form and cursed when he saw Izou standing there.

He snapped his fingers, sending a harsh light into the swordsman's eyes. While he was blinded, he quickly grabbed Lubbock. Flamed wings burst from his back as he jumped into the air again, ready to get the hell out of there.

"So your objective was to escape. How boorish," Izou commented from below.

_Minosha, look out!_

Minosha turned his gaze towards the sky, his eyes meeting Esdeath's as she jumped above him, her aura cold as ever. "I'm sorry," She mumbled. "But I can't let you escape." With a mighty kick, she sent the two back down to the ground.

Luckily, Minosha was able to protect Lubbock from the fall, but he knew it wasn't going to get any better from here.

"Those who act violently around the imperial palace will be judged by my teigu," Budo grumbled as he stormed towards the two.

Minosha laid Lubbock on the ground, hovering over him in case anyone got trigger happy. His eyes widened when he saw the general whip out his weapon. He put his hands out in hopes to just overheat the thing, but just as his hands touched the metal rods, he felt volts of electricity flow through his system.

_Minosha!_

He should've known he had blacked out from the harsh blast. Minosha grunted, still feeling the sharp stinging of the electricity still flowing through him. He inhaled sharply when he felt a harsher pain flow through his arms. He turned his head and his eyes widened when he found two large ice shards impaled into his arms.

He cursed loudly; he couldn't summon his sword now. Even if it did come, it wouldn't do much good anyways. He moved his gaze to the ground, finding that he was also about two feet above it. This was getting worse fast.

 _We'll be able to get out of this. You know that, Minosha,_ Evangeline tried to reassure.

"I figured you'd be up by now. You're hard to crack." Minosha stiffened at the cool voice that entered the cell. Esdeath opened the cell and stepped in. She stopped in front of him, a smirk on her face, "You were harder to fight last time, but like this, you can't even do anything."

"Fuck you," He spat. He tensed suddenly, his muscles contracting as a wave of pain suddenly came down upon him. He breathed shakily, "What are you doing to Lubbock?"

The smirk on Esdeath's face widened as she stepped closer, "And how do you know he's still alive?" She placed a hand on his chest where Evangeline's symbol lie, "Did your angel tell you that?"

_Oh no._

The general laughed as his eyes widened in shock, "Yes, you may have her full form in you, but don't forget that I have her opposite." She placed a hand on her chest where Azazel's symbol lie, "He told me everything there is to know about you, Evangeline. He even told me what I could do to you without even having to kill you."

Minosha's body convulsed on the wall again as he felt one of the worst pains ever bloom from his crotch. He gritted his teeth, not even caring about the tears falling from his good eye, "You fucking bitch. The whole lot of you. I'll kill you."

"Such evil talk from an angel," Esdeath tutted amusedly. Her grin became feral, "We'll just have to punish you for that." Her finger tips were covered in sharp ice, "Tell me where Night Raid is and I'll let you go free."

"Never," Minosha rasped, his body in a constant state of his and Lubbock's pain. "Go fuck yourself, you bitch."

His breathing increased when she gripped his chin tightly, "Such a mouth on you. To think you were a cute little boy. Maybe I could've fallen in love with you if you turned out like Tatsumi."

He laughed, small puffs of chuckles escaping from his squished lips, "You think Tatsumi loves your dead heart? He already has someone he loves and she's way better than you'll ever be." He grunted when she let go of his face suddenly.

Esdeath glared at him, the ice on her fingertips becoming even more deadly, "I don't like lies, Little Mini. You'll have to pay for that."

Minosha felt the air leave his body when she sunk her ice nails into him. His legs kicked uselessly on the wall as they sunk deeper into his lungs. Esdeath laughed sadistically, "Do you like that? Azazel taught me this trick. I won't kill you now, but you'll die a painful death either way."

 _She-she's freezing you from the inside out,_ Evangeline said in horror. _Not only that, if she's in touch with Azazel, she'll be stronger than before. This is worse than I could have ever imagined. You have to find a way out of here._

Esdeath chuckled as she pulled her bloody hands out from him, "Don't worry. When the time is right, you'll feel the pain. And you'll die with the rest of your precious Night Raid."

Minosha gave a staggered breath as she walked out, the air in front of him becoming mist. She was getting the upper hand and he couldn't even move to get out. His arms were useless; they couldn't heal if whatever was injuring them was still there.

He felt his own pain, but he felt Lubbock's pain and desperation. He wanted so badly to leave so he could grab Lubbock so they could get out of there. But he was useless and he didn't know how much Lubbock had even endured at this point.

A tear dripped down his face. He failed this mission, and for that, he would accept any punishment Najenda saw fit if he ever got out.

Later that night, he felt a sudden elation hit him. His brow furrowed; what was going on with Lubbock? Had he escaped? Without realizing it, his body was tensed on the wall as he waiting anxiously on what Lubbock was feeling. Surely if he was escaped the cell he could get out. If anyone knew their way around a place, it was Lubbock.

It wasn't long before the elation was mixed with panic. No, he must've encountered the guards. Or worse, Budo. He bit his lip, hoping that he would feel the great sense of relief that he knew would come when Lubbock escaped.

Minosha screamed suddenly, feeling his soul getting ripped apart. He kicked the wall as an intense wave of agony fell into him. "Lubbock!" He yelled hoarsely, flames beginning to lick their way onto his body.

_He's…I'm sorry, Minosha. He's gone._

He exhaled brokenly as tears fell from his eyes. No, he couldn't be gone. Not Lubbock. He could've saved him. If he would've just been paying attention to their surroundings, he could've saved him from all of this.

"Fuck!" He inhaled harshly, banging his head on the wall behind him. "Fuck," The word fell from his lips in a sob as his body hung from the wall limply.

The door to the cell opened moments later and the sound of heels clicking on the ground came in next. He felt the cool presence of the bane of his existence. "I'm sure you felt that," Esdeath spoke up lowly. "He's dead. He tried to escape and they killed him."

She walked up to him when he remained silent, "Give up now, Little Mini. There's no way you're going to get out of here alive." She put her hand on his chin, raising his head, "Tell me where Night Raid is and you'll have a painless death."

Minosha brought his sunken eyes up to hers, "Go fuck yourself."

The sunlight came in. Esdeath sighed airily, "Dawn already. Well, for not being cooperative, you, Minosha of Night Raid, will be executed."


	16. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day the sky opened.

Chapter 16

It was the day of the execution. Minosha was strapped to a cross with Esdeath and Budo in front of him, waiting to finally end his life. Evangeline had tried to speak to him, tell him to just use the trump card they made and just run for it. He refused; that attack was only meant to be used on Esdeath, and he was not going to almost end his life because he was scared of what was to come. Not only that, his body was too weak and healing to make such an escape after what Esdeath had done to him.

Lubbock was dead because of him. If he got out of this, there was going to be hell to pay, and the Empire wouldn't know what was coming.

"We made this public that even outside villages know of it," Budo spoke to Esdeath. "But will Night Raid really come to the rescue?"

"Considering how naive Najenda is, it's very possible."

"Do you not think that there's a greater chance of the palace being infiltrated, using this event as a distraction?"

"That's why the subordinates are back at the palace, isn't it? Just be patient and sit still for a little while," Esdeath shrugged. "Or so they say."

Budo huffed lightly, "Sounds like something the Prime Minister would think."

Minosha lifted his gaze to the male general, "Do you not know about the atrocities that the Prime Minister has committee? Are you really fine with taking orders from him?"

The large general stared at him before chuckling, "My family has served to protect the Empire for generations. It is our duty to protect his majesty and the Empire." His gaze darkened, "The current top priority is to eradicate the revolution that threatens the Empire. Afterward, the Prime Minister that brought about this situation in the first place will be dealt with accordingly."

Esdeath smirked before straightening and grabbing the hilt of her rapier, "Well then, it's almost time to begin. I will be the one to kill Minosha. I'll be burning the corpse."

"We've already agreed on this. Do as you wish," Budo stated.

"Alright," Esdeath narrowed her eyes and unsheathed her rapier as she approached the cross. "I've learned much about the human body from all the torturing I've done. I know exactly where to stab you if I want to kill you. With your regenerating abilities, I have high expectations for how long you can live, Little Mini."

Minosha glared heatedly at her. He glanced around, seeing the smiles on the crowd's faces. They were enjoying every minute of this. He didn't care anymore. Like he told Evangeline, he wasn't scared of Esdeath.

Esdeath froze, her rapier only inches from Minosha's chest, when one side of the palace exploded suddenly. She turned, shouting, "Is it Najenda?!"

"So they actually came," Budo said bemusedly.

Minosha's eyes widened when he saw who came, "Tatsumi! Mine!" His lips curved in a relieved smile, but he had to think rationally, "What the hell are you doing?! Get out of here!"

Mine scoffed, "Is that how you thank someone who's about to rescue you?"

"Don't worry, Minosha. We'll get you out of here," Tatsumi exclaimed reassuringly in his Incursio suit. Minosha felt like an idiot for screaming out his name since now Esdeath confirmed who was behind the mask, but heavens damn it, he was really glad they came to rescue him.

Budo turned to the two, "You're on the wanted posters. Is it just you two?

Mine smirked, "That's right. We're from Night Raid. My boyfriend and I heard that our friends got captured so we're here to rescue their dumbass'."

The red head barked a laugh, "I can see why Tatsumi likes you so much, Mine."

"What about Lubo?" Tatsumi asked hopefully. His heart fell when he saw Minosha turn his gaze away regretfully, "No…that-that can't be. It was just…he was just supposed to take my place."

"Akame isn't here, but we can expect her to arrive at any moment," Budo commented.

"I know," Esdeath muttered. "Something like that has happened before."

Budo threw off his coat and readied his teigu, "All insurrectionists will be executed. Adram-melech." The metal rods on his arms shot forward as he made a ball of energy and electricity.

Mine readied Pumpkin despite Tatsumi's pleas, "Try me, bitch."

Budo shot the ball towards her. Mine counted by shooting a powerful shot from Pumpkin. The two blasts met in the middle. Mine's shot threw off Budo's and sent it back.

"What?!" Budo yelled in shock as the blasts overtook him and sent him into a wall. When the smoke died, he was nowhere to be seen and yet another wall was broken.

Minosha grinned at the display. _I never underestimated Mine's power, but even I'm surprised she carried so much,_ Evangeline said in awe.

Esdeath glared and slammed her hand on the floor. Mine and Tatsumi jumped out of the way of the ice that crawled towards them. The general shot her hands forward, creating hundreds of ice spears around them.

Mine shot another strong blast and melted every ice spear. Tatsumi cheered in awe, "Mine, you're so amazing. I can't believe you did that."

The shorter of the two rolled her eyes with a smug smile, "Tatsumi, just get Minosha down from there. We're still gonna need his help."

"Right."

As Tatsumi moved towards his comrade, the crowd rushed out of the coliseum in fear. Esdeath watched as they tripped over each other. This was not what she had been expecting.

"Lady Esdeath!" A soldier called as a pack of them came out to help.

Esdeath shot her arm out towards them, stopping the soldiers in their tracks, "I don't need help. Evacuate the crowd!"

Mine smirked, readying Pumpkin, "And now, I can finally fight without holding back." She hefted Pumpkin up, "Here I come, Esdeath!" She shot off a large blast that the general easily evaded. She gritted her teeth, "You're not getting away! I'll blast you to pieces!"

She whirled Pumpkin around, hoping to swipe out the older woman's legs. Esdeath jumped into the air and held up a finger. A large sphere of ice appeared above them. She threw it down towards the younger girl.

Mine scoffed, "Like that'll work!" She easily broke it with a shot from Pumpkin.

Through the shards of ice, Esdeath smirked. She dodged yet another blast from Mine before landing on the ground. She chuckled, "What incredible firepower. If I drive you even further into a corner, will it grow even more?" She moved her gaze towards the boys, "And on top of that, you distracted me long enough from Little Mini to get free. Not bad."

The younger of the two grinned, "Well, I am a genius sharpshooter, after all."

Minosha heaved a sigh, rubbing his now healed wrists, "Thanks for that." He convulsed slightly, his mouth filling up with blood.

"Minosha, are you alright?" Tatsumi asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Blood stained his teeth now. He could hear Evangeline telling him to just leave, but he wasn't going to let Tatsumi and Mine fight alone. No, this was his fight.

"Tatsumi, is that really you?" The two turned towards Esdeath whose gaze was to the floor. She brought it up to them, her eyes hard, "I've waited for this day. Come at me with everything you have, and I will answer you in return."

Minosha felt a rush of hatred flow through him, and for once, it wasn't his towards Esdeath. No, it was Tatsumi's own.

Esdeath smiled lovingly at Tatsumi, holding out her hand, "And if you live through it, it can only be destiny." Minosha shuddered in disgust.

Mine gritted her teeth, "Why you…" She shot off another blast, "Stop running your mouth to my boyfriend!"

The general dodged it with a smile, "I can already see the trajectories." Her smile became dark, and Minosha could feel the cold wash over him in a rush, "I can see now why you were able to lay your hands on Tatsumi. I'll break you slowly. Crushing people like you is always entertaining."

"You're just as psychotic as the rumors say," Mine quipped wittingly. "As if I'd hand Tatsumi or Minosha over."

Their eyes met. One lax and cold, the other hard with determination.

"I'll have him."

"I won't let you."

Minosha's knees wobbled, sending him to the ground. Not only was he feeling weak from the ice Esdeath left in him, but Tatsumi's anger was so overwhelming, it was overloading his senses. He had never felt anger like this before. What was going on in his mind?

The three of them turned to him when Tatsumi suddenly roared. The ground shook immensely and smoke covered him. When it died down, Incursio didn't look the same.

"Tatsumi?"

"Tatsumi…?"

"What the…?"

 _He's evolved,_ Evangeline said in awe.

Tatsumi, now in the evolved Incursion, charged at Esdeath with a level of power neither Mine nor Minosha had seen before. He met Esdeath's moves on equal footing which made the general swoon.

"Oh," Esdeath breathed as she jumped in the air, her face flushed. "How wonderful, Tatsumi! We're finally connecting for the first time!"

"You can't be as lax as you always are this time," Tatsumi growled, taking down a large pillar of ice she created with a simple slash. He turned to his two comrades, speaking fiercely, "Mine, fire now!"

"I know!" Mine fired a harsh blast from Pumpkin.

Esdeath watched the blast before bellowing, "Mahapadma."

_Now's your chance._

"Right," Minosha muttered, letting the flames lick over him as time froze.

Esdeath landed on the ground, "This has been rather fun." She walked towards the frozen Mine with a smirk, "But this is checkmate."

It was safe to say that both Esdeath and Minosha were surprised to find Tatsumi behind the general. It still frustrated Minosha that she could block both their hits without so much as a small flinch of pain.

"Tatsumi, you…" She breathed in disbelief. She was grinning that same gross, loving grin she reserved for Tatsumi. Minosha felt disgusted when he felt her love radiate through him.

The red head turned to his armored friend with a grin, "That's a sick upgrade."

Esdeath turned on her heel and charged towards Mine who unfroze. The sharpshooter blinked when she saw how close the general was, "What the-?!"

The elder woman froze mid way towards the sniper. She turned her head, finding the source of the new warmth behind her, "Akame!"

Akame came down from the air and the two met with their blades. Akame glared, "Esdeath!"

Esdeath kicked her away and created ice spikes. Minosha, while brimming with happiness at seeing Akame, rushed over. He and Akame were surprised when Leone flew by and grabbed Akame, moving her and Mine out of the way.

Minosha stomped his foot and sent a wave of fire, melting the ice. Leone panted lightly as she stood to the side, holding each girl in her arms, "Phew, that was too close."

"Guys!" Tatsumi called as he ran towards them.

Leone let the girls down as she waved towards him, "Yo, Tatsumi!" She grinned, "You got a makeover?"

Esdeath smirked, "Night Raid. So you were able to counteract Mahapadma with a tag-team."

They were all startled when something exploded. Budo rose from the broken wall where Mine had shot him, "Imbeciles. How dare you create such chaos?"

Mine stiffened in fright as she watched him storm towards them. Budo glared, "Even if the palace does have a defensive barrier teigu, that firepower is too dangerous."

"Budo," Akame glared.

"Akame," Budo greeted curtly. His eyes darkened, "And Night Raid. No matter what the cost, you will all be executed here."

Akame glanced around once the rest of them were together, "Where's Lubbock?"

Minosha swallowed thickly, "He escaped but…he died before he could leave."

"I see," The katana wielder whispered brokenly.

Leone clenched her jaw tensely while Mine and Tatsumi gazed at the ground.

With a sharp inhale, Akame's gaze hardened once more, "The Boss should be coming here along with the danger beasts she prepared for our escape. Once those danger beasts get dropped off, we should be fine."

Leone nodded slightly, "That's because it's a trap. Getting in was easy. It's getting out that's the problem. If we want to survive, we've got to do something about them."

They all gazed up in shock when the once bright sky darkened. Mine gasped, "The sky…"

"Those dark clouds," Leone growled as she stared at Budo. "They must be that man's teigu."

Minosha's legs wavered when he felt the cold gnaw at his insides. If this kept up, he wasn't going to be able to fight at his full extent. He glanced at Tatsumi who seemed to be in the same predicament. They had to fight with everything they got if they wanted to leave this place.

"Take this!" Budo shouted, sending yet another one of his balls of electricity towards the group.

Tatsumi jumped in the way and spun his weapon, catching the energy and keeping it away from the others. Akame blinked when she felt a familiar presence. She turned, her katana catching Esdeath's rapier.

"You responded to that well, Akame," Esdeath said.

Minosha walked up to his fellow swordsman, communicating silently. He knew how Esdeath worked and how she was so good at taking down opponents. They were just going to have to be one step ahead of her.

The two gave each other a nod before charging towards Esdeath. Akame used unpredictable movements to throw off the general. Unfortunately, Esdeath caught her blade with ice when she got a little too close for comfort.

She smirked, "Even with your strength, you can't break this ice."

The two jumped apart when Mine fired a shot from Pumpkin. Esdeath turned quickly and caught Minosha's blade with her own. She laughed, "Two swords and a gun. Now that's a worthy combination!"

"Well then you're gonna love us. We've got more coming," Minosha responded, keeping his body steady.

"Fantastic!"

The two jumped apart. On the other side of the coliseum, Tatsumi and Leone were trying to take down Budo with everything they had. Minosha gripped the hilt of his swords tightly, his nails scraping the heels of his hand; he hoped Najenda would get there soon. There was no way they could hold off these guys without Suu. He shook his head. There was no time for that. He, Akame, and Mine were going to have to slow Esdeath down.

He and Akame met Esdeath blow for blow but the general never slowed down in her movements. Akame was looking worse for wear, but she kept going while Minosha could already feel his insides freezing up again.

Esdeath suddenly smirked, her eyes so eerie they caused him to shudder, "I've now grasped an understanding of all your movements. Prepare yourself."

Akame caught another one of her attacks, glaring, "My sword is not so tepid that it can simply be grasped. You would be wise not to underestimate me."

"Ooh, I like that look in your eyes," Esdeath cooed. "I look forward to making you beg for mercy."

They were forced apart when lightning struck between them. Esdeath raised an eyebrow when she saw the sky filled with dark clouds and lightning, "They must've really pissed Budo off."

Minosha inhaled shakily, letting his sword disappear in a flame, "Evangeline?"

_Yes?_

"We're doing this."

_Now? But you said-_

"I know what I said," He gritted his teeth as blood filled his mouth again. "But I don't want anyone else to die because I'm too cautious about my hidden attacks. Budo's going down, but Esdeath is just barely starting. Tatsumi won't be able to hold him off for much longer and Akame can't keep fighting Esdeath off, so we need to do this. We'll only use a bit to hold them off."

_Okay. I trust you know what you're doing, Minosha._

He gave a small nod before he felt the familiar heat of his flames wrap around him. He knew this wasn't the last battle between him and Esdeath, and while he knew she had all kinds of tricks up her sleeve, he did too. He was just beginning.

When he saw Esdeath rushing towards Tatsumi, he charged at her, his once above average speed becoming so fast she barely saw him. Still, it irked him to see she was fast enough to dodge.

He glared at her through the flames, "Your fight is with me. It's always been with me."

Esdeath huffed, "I was the one who was tasked to execute you. I guess I'll have to deal with you first."

While the rest of Night Raid fought Budo, he would take care of this woman himself. The flames were starting to burn him, but he didn't care. He'd die a hundred deaths if it meant his comrades would live on.

He was going to fight with everything he had.

Minosha turned to the others, his gold eyes widening when he saw the destructive lightning Budo rained down on them. Damn, and to think the man was half dead after the blow Mine and Tatsumi dealt on him.

With quick reflexes he didn't know he had, he somehow blocked Esdeath's rapier on his arm. He furrowed his brow; the fire was now an armor of some sorts?

"Your opponent isn't lightning, Little Mini. It's ice," Esdeath said as she brought her rapier back to her side. She glared, "Give me all you've got."

Minosha roared, the flames around him raging even more around him. He charged at her, bringing out his flaming sword. Their blades hit continuously as neither slowed their movements, trying to find an opening on one another.

The red head felt Esdeath's sudden glee. She only felt that when she had an opening. With sharp eyes, he found her bringing her hand back and he knew what was going to come next.

He let out a flash of light, disappearing from in front of her. He appeared above her with his ready to come down, "Take this, you bitch!"

"Little Mini," Esdeath grinned, blocking the blade with ice forearms.

She was surprised when the pressure of the blade left. She brought her gaze down to find Minosha only inches away from her, his fist reared back.

"Phoenix Punch!" Minosha shouted.

The ice Esdeath put up in front of her torso stopped him for a moment, but the momentum and flame from his fist continued on. His flamed fist broke through the ice and slammed into Esdeath's abdomen. The force of the punch sent her flying away from him.

_It connected._

With her body, now billowing with a bit of smoke, away from him, he turned to the others to find them worse for wear. Tatsumi seemed to have a bit more strength, but even he could see how his movements were slowing down. He could even feel Tatsumi's pain from the suit.

They all turned their gaze to the sky when they heard Najenda call out, "Is everyone alright?"

Akame gasped, "Boss, stay back! Budo's still here!"

"Najenda's here? Now I'm really pissed," Budo growled. He readied another blast, "Adramelch!"

Minosha flashed over to them, catching the general's fist. He glared fiercely, "You think after what you did to Lubbock that I would let you lay a finger on the Boss!" After successfully diverting the attack, he landed next to Akame and Tatsumi.

"Minosha, you're-" Tatsumi began worriedly.

He nodded, the flames still burning on his body, "I know. It had to be done if I wanted to deal with Esdeath."

"What happened with her?" Akame asked.

"I was able to land a solid, single blow on her. Hopefully that'll buy us some time." He could feel their surprise and shock at his admission. He nodded towards Budo, "All that's left standing in our way is Budo. If we can do something about him then we can make it out of here alive."

"You won't be going anywhere," Budo hissed, his weapon preparing for another attack.

They were all surprised when Suu landed in front of them, his staff at the ready, "Then you're going to need me." He smiled at them all, "All of you get on the danger beast. I'll hold him off."

"What? No." Minosha made to move forward but his body convulsed with not only the ice gnawing at his inside but the flames eating the flesh on his body. He gave a pained shout as he landed on his knees, the flames disappearing around him.

_Minosha!_

Suu softened, "I'm sorry, Minosha. You can't continue on like this. You'll die."

Minosha shook his head, coughing out the blood pooling in his mouth, "I can't let you die. I can't let another one of you die because of me. I can save you all. Just let me do it."

"I'm sorry," Suu whispered. He turned to Budo glaring. The two then met in the middle with their harsh attacks.

Budo growled when Suu got close. He punched in the face, yelling, "I refuse to be pushed around by some upstarts!"

Mine shot another blast from Pumpkin. While the blast connected, Akame went in, trying to break Budo's weapon with her katana.

Budo hit her away. He caught Leone's fist and slammed his own electrified one into her abdomen.

"Leone!" Akame cried out when Leone hit the ground roughly.

Budo gave a shout, trying to must all the power her could. He coughed up blood before chuckling, "That may have weakened me, but now you have no means of escape."

Minosha grunted, bringing himself up on his unsteady legs, "That's what you think." Flames surrounded his body once more. He gritted his teeth at the pain, "We are all getting out of here."

The general chuckled humorlessly, "You're just like that brat. I'm impressed you managed to do damage to some of our finest and still continue to try and win. Your mettle and resolved is admirable."

"Brat?" Minosha panted heavily. "You mean Lubo?"

Budo charged forward, "What awaits all assassins is execution."

Minosha clenched his fist, tensing his body. All of this was for Lubbock. He wasn't doing this for himself anymore. Fighting Esdeath wasn't just for the death of his family and his village. No, it was for all the lives she took during her reign of terror. Fighting Budo wasn't just about escaping. It was about avenging Lubbock.

That's what he was meant to do. Avenge. And damn it all to hell, he was going to do it with everything he had.

"This is for Lubbock, you piece of shit!" He charged forward, meeting Budo's attack, "Phoenix Punch!" He slammed his fist into Budo's abdomen so hard it canceled out the elder man's attack.

Budo flew back as Esdeath did before, his armor letting smoke billow in the air. From the danger beast, Najenda shouted, "Alright! Let's get out of here now! Everybody on!"

Minosha grabbed Akame while Tatsumi and Suu ran towards Najenda. Tatsumi glanced at his red headed friend, "I can take her, Minosha. You look a little banged up."

"Don't I always?" He chuckled weakly. He tightened his arms around the girl in his arms, not wanting to let her go just yet, "You okay, Akame?"

"Yes," Akame smiled. "You were amazing, Minosha. You were able to land attacks on the ultimate duo."

Minosha tried to smile back, but his face was in too much pain to, "I couldn't have done it without you guys. You fought Budo and made him weaker. Without that, I wouldn't have been able to do anything." He glanced at her, "And besides, if I had to use this much power, it just shows that I have ways to go before I'm in their league."

The two smiled at each other. It was cut short when Minosha's eyes widened and his body convulsed again. Tatsumi took Akame from his arms while Suu helped him up. "Are you alright, Minosha?" The weapon teigu asked concernedly as Tatsumi got on the danger beast with Akame.

"I'm fine," He tried to wave off their worry only to have his body convulse again. This time, blood spewed out of his mouth. He cried out in pain, the burns on his arms turning the once sting into agonizing pain.

Suu got him on the danger beast quickly. They soon took flight once everyone was safe on the creature. Once they were safe in the air, Tatsumi took off the suit, revealing how much damage was dealt to him. Mine flocked over to him worriedly while Suu tried to keep Minosha calm.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Suu asked as he looked him over for injuries. Other than the burns, everything was healing perfectly. Nothing else should've been causing this. Except… "Anything internal?"

Minosha coughed once more, blood spurting out and covering his chin and cheeks, "She-she did something to me." He seized once more as he felt the ice start to gnaw harsher than before, "She p-put some of her ice in me. It's like a trump card…" He stiffened, a sharp cry escaping his lips, "Except she can only do it to me because of our connection. Her ice is invading my organs."

Suu turned his worried eyes to Najenda, "He needs medical treatment and fast." He glanced over to Tatsumi who was passed out, "Tatsumi needs it as well."

"We've already got a teigu expert from the Revolutionary Army ready and waiting," Najenda assured. "Tatsumi is probably just worn out from the sudden evolution. I'm sure he'll be fine after getting tended to. Minosha, however, we'll need someone to look him over thoroughly."

"Somehow we all made it out alive, didn't we?" Leone grinned.

Akame smiled peacefully, "Though we've seen better days."

They were all suddenly rocked by a harsh wave of electricity. "What was that?" Najenda shouted as the beast began to fall.

"Thunder clouds?" Akame gasped in fright. "It can't be."

Above them, Budo floated in the sky, his power flowing around him, "Do not make me repeat myself. Escape is not an option for you."

The danger beast hit the ground roughly. Suu and Najenda helped them all off. Najenda stared wide eyed at the general above, "He's floating?! Is this his teigu's ability?"

"Is he that superhuman?!" Leone grouched.

Budo held his arms out, chanting, "O, Adramelch, summon forth your almighty thunder!"

Mine gazed at Tatsumi and Minosha were laid on the ground, motionless from all the pain they endured during the fight. She gritted her teeth as tears pooled in her eyes. "Screw that!" She growled, readying Pumpkin, "No matter what it takes, we're all fucking going home together!" She marched forward determinedly.

Budo held out his arm, now with a scope to make a more accurate shot, "This is judgment!" He shot a large blast down towards them.

"Pumpkin!" Mine retaliated with a blast of her own.

"How futile!" Budo shouted. "All will fall before the might of this lightning strike!"

Mine smirked, "Well then, that puts me in a serious pinch." Her blast got stronger. "Go, Pumpkin! Force it back to him."

"It's useless. I'll just throw it back at you with even more lightning," Budo gritted his teeth as he tried to make his blast stronger.

When his blast didn't get stronger, he screamed as Mine's and his own blasts took him over, finally killing him.

Pumpkin fell apart in Mine's hands as she fell to the ground. Leone, Akame, Suu, and Najenda made their way over to her. Najenda smiled in relief, "I can't believe you were able to take out Budo. You truly are something else, Mine."

She didn't move.

"Mine?"


	17. End of Wild Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst isn't dead, but some of them are now.

Chapter 17

It was the sunlight shining on his face and the dull pain pulsing through his body that woke him up. Minosha's eyelids fluttered open, only for them to be shut tightly when the burst of sunlight gave him a sharp headache. He tried lifting his hand to soothe the ache, but his hand barely gave a twitch before another wave of pain rushed up his arm.

The door opened slowly. He heard footsteps walk over to him. "Don't force yourself, Minosha," He heard Suu's familiar voice.

Minosha opened his eyes as Suu helped him sit up, "What happened?" He winced, holding onto his stinging right shoulder. He gazed around, "We made it. But how? The last thing I remember is Budo showing up, but everyone was hurt, and Tatsumi and I were unconscious."

"Mine," Suu answered lightly. "She was able to use one last shot on Pumpkin. It killed Budo. Pumpkin was destroyed as well."

"Damn," He muttered. He glanced up at Suu, noticing his averting gaze, "How's she doing anyway?"

Suu lowered his head, "Mine, she…she's comatose. She's not dead, but she hasn't woken up since defeating Budo."

Minosha clenched his jaw tightly, willing back his tears, "Fuck."

"We're sending her off with the Revolutionary Army right now. They'll be able to treat her to the fullest extent there."

The red head nodded as he moved to get off the bed, "Okay. Let me get changed and I'll come too." His foot barely touched the ground before he felt a harsh pain eat away at his limbs.

Suu rushed over to him, holding him up so he wouldn't fall to the ground, "I think it would best if you stayed in bed. You will see her again."

Minosha slowly stood straight with his Suu's help. He swallowed dryly, shaking his head, "No, I won't, and you know that, Suu."

A beat of silence passed before Suu nodded and left to get him some clothes. Minosha took the time to look over himself. Bandages were wrapped around his arms and chest. He peeled back the bandage on his wrist and gritted his teeth in pain when his burns were exposed to the cool air.

_It won't heal as quickly as it used to._

He sighed shakily, putting the bandage back on, "I figured." He stiffened, feeling the now familiar feeling of ice gnawing at his insides. He grunted irritably, "That's not going away either." 

Evangeline exhaled heavily, _I'm sorry, Minosha. My powers won't work on that. She channeled Azazel and I can't fight his power or our connection._

"I'm not blaming you," Minosha mumbled, sitting on the bed. "I'm just mad that I had to use that amount of power, and I only landed a hit on her." 

__That's progress, Minosha. No one has ever done that before._ _

Once he was dressed, he and Suu made their way to where the rest of the team was. Mine was on a stretcher on the ground with Leone, Chelsea, Tatsumi, Najenda, and Akame surrounding her while some girls from the Revolutionary Army were waiting to take her. 

Leone glanced at him, giving him a small smile, "You're awake." 

Minosha smiled back slightly, "Yeah. It took a bit of strength and pain tolerance, but I was able to get here to say goodbye." 

He slowly knelt by Tatsumi and Akame. His eyes stung with unshed tears as he gazed upon Mine's unmoving form. She was pale, her face was slack, and her eyes were dull to the world. She didn't deserve this. 

"I'll take responsibility and look over her until she wakes up," One of the girls from the Revolutionary Army stated. 

Najenda nodded, "Thank you." 

"Mine," Akame began softly. "After the battle is over, we'll all come to see you, okay?" 

Tatsumi took Mine's hand in his, "When that time comes, marry me. Mine, I love you." 

They all gave soft smiles at his heartfelt declaration. Chelsea stepped forward as the soldiers boarded Mine into the wagon, "As much as I would love to stay, I don't think I'll be able to do much in the final battle." She gave a sad smile, "I'll keep Mine company." 

"You sure?" Najenda asked curiously. 

Chelsea nodded and gave them all hugs before boarding the wagon as well. She waved to them as the wagon left on the trail. Tatsumi gazed at the retreating wagon sadly. 

"They're gone," Akame spoke up. 

"Yeah," Tatsumi muttered. 

Leone scratched the back of her head, "You've really become a fine man and all, but now, with the mood like this, I can't really make fun of you anymore, Tatsumi." 

Akame and Minosha shared amused smiles. The raven haired girl tapped Leone's shoulder, "I believe you've still got me and Minosha around, don't you, Leone?" 

Leone beamed. She laughed as she threw an arm around Akame, "How could I forget my best friend! The big fight's getting close. Let's drink it up tonight." 

"Sure." 

Minosha watched as the two walked off with a small smile. He glanced over at Tatsumi as he and Najenda talked about the situation. Did he get that eye from the evolution of Incursio? Obviously. It was the only explanation. 

"How's your body doing?" Najenda asked as Tatsumi began to walk away with Suu. "You and Tatsumi were the ones who took the most damage, but are still standing. How are you feeling?" 

The red head wanted to shrug, but even that movement would've angered the burned flesh. "I can't really say," He answered honestly. He glanced up at her with conflicted eyes, "Everything is so different from when I first envisioned it. Esdeath is growing stronger, and I'm starting to doubt whether I can stop her now. Especially with my health like this." 

"The doctor checked you all when you were unconscious," Najenda said lowly. "The burns are slowly healing, but the ice you said she left in you? That's not going away. It keeps coming back even after it's burned away." 

"I know," Minosha swallowed, placing a hand on his torso. "I can feel it." He clenched his jaw, feeling the tears come again, "I'm sorry about Lubbock. I promise to do everything I can to make him proud." 

Najenda chuckled lightly, "It wasn't your fault, Minosha. Besides, I'm sure he'd be proud of what you did on the battlefield for him. You took fought Esdeath and Budo even though your body was shutting down. He knows he was your will at that point in time." 

Minosha nodded, exhaling heavily, "He was." He gazed up at her determinedly, "But I will keep my promise. You've all done so much for me even though you didn't have to. I'm going to beat Esdeath, and with her death, you will be able to finally beat the Empire." 

The white haired woman smiled slightly, "When you say it like that, I have to believe it." 

Later that night, after a quiet dinner made by Suu, and several unsuccessful attempts to talk to Tatsumi, Minosha began to change his bandages. When he peeled them all off, he looked into the mirror and mentally cringed at the sight. 

The burns were still fresh, but they weren't as red and inflamed as before. They looked like they would be healed in a day. He was glad for that. 

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," He called as he threw away the other bandages. 

Akame came in, shutting the door behind her. She held up her hands as she approached the bed, showing the roll of bandages, "Suu said you might need these." 

"Thanks," Minosha gave her a small smile as he took the bandages. He tried unwrapping them neatly, but his shaking hands weren't making it easy. He felt a burn of irritation at himself when Akame took them from his hands and unwrapped them. "Thanks…" He muttered. 

"It's okay to hate what happened to you," Akame said as she began wrapping his wounds. "I know you and Tatsumi should be the most angered by what happened. You guys gave your bodies and life spans to help fight." 

Minosha huffed lightly, "It didn't do much good, did it?" He winced at the gnawing inside of him, "How's Tatsumi? Health wise, I mean." 

Akame tied the bandage before starting on the burns on his chest, "He's not looking too well. The doctor said the armor is trying to bond with him. It's why one of his eyes is like Incursio's. Najenda said he can only use the suit 4 more times before it finally bonds to him." Once she was done, she locked eyes with him, "What about you?" 

He touched the bandages gently, "I knew what was going to happen when I began using the trump card. Not do I have burns from my own fire, Esdeath's ice is still in me, and it'll kill me if I don't try to fight it." 

"We'll help you, you and Tatsumi," Akame whispered, wrapping her arms around him gently. "Just fight it, and we'll do the rest." 

Minosha closed his eyes, reveling in the warmth she gave, "Don't worry. I'll fight as long as I have to." 

A few days later, after a meeting with the Revolutionary Army about what was the best way to fight Esdeath, Night Raid, minus Suu and Najenda, found themselves ready for another fight against the last members of Wild Hunt. 

The main concern was the giant monster they had. Minosha was sure Leone could take the little runt Dorothea and that Akame could deal with Izou easily. As much as he wanted to kill Izou, he knew Akame was more suited to end his life. 

Akame sliced through the creature before landing in front of Dorothea and Izou, glaring. Dorothea smirked, "So you've already figured out our movement patterns after just three assaults?" 

"After attack an encampment, you immediately withdraw," Akame responded. "There were only a few encampments that were convenient to retreat towards. All I did was assess which encampments I would choose if I were planning on assassinating soldiers in droves." 

Dorothea's grin became sinister, "That makes sense, I guess. For a long winded explanation, anyway. Which meant that some of you were still alive." 

Leone, Tatsumi, and Minosha landed next to Akame, staring down the alchemist. The runt hummed, stroking her chin, "Night Raid. All their key members in front of us. So Minosha really did survive." She snapped her fingers, "Ah well. I've given Cosmina more than enough power to devour you all." 

Cosmina, the creature from before, rose with a loud roar. Leone jolted, "What the hell? Didn't you just cut it with Murasame?" 

"A body double?" Akame realized when she saw the stone in its chest break. 

The four of them jumped out of the way when the creature's claw shot at them. Leone growled, "What the hell is going on here?" 

Dorothea laughed happily, "Well, I suppose merely saying it won't allow you to fully grasp all the implications. Just think of it as an ultimate, super item of sorts. It can even manipulate materials such as all your imperial arms. It's incredibly valuable as there is only one in existence. In fact, just a single taste of Murasame will more than suffice." 

Tatsumi gritted his teeth as he held Incursio's key sword tightly, "No time to falter. INCURSIO!" 

"Tatsumi, wait!" Minosha called out when his friend ran straight towards the creature. He cursed, bringing out his sword in a burst of flames. He attacked Cosmina with Tatsumi. 

From the looks of it, Tatsumi was using all his strength from the beginning. That wasn't good. If he kept that up, he was going to bleed all his energy out which would make it easier for Incursio to try and bond with him. 

He was going to have to pull all the stops on this one. 

"Evangeline." 

_If you're sure._

"Just the legs this time." 

Flames burst onto Minosha's pants. With a burst of speed he never felt before, Minosha charged at Cosmina, slicing off the claw that came down at him. Cosmina screeched in pain, and while that grated on Minosha's ears, he powered through it and helped Tatsumi slice the whole arm off. 

The two moved in sync, giving slash after slash from their weapon and weakening the creature. It was losing its steps and its limbs were flying off. 

Minosha felt his ear twitch. He turned, finding Dorothea and Leone talking. From the looks of it, Dorothea was getting angry at how much damage was being done to not only herself but to her creation as well. 

_Minosha!_

He looked up in time to see tendrils shooting from Cosmina's monster body. They were headed for Tatsumi. "Tatsumi!" He shouted urgently. 

She's going to use his armor to her advantage. If she gets it, she'll be able to fight back. 

Tatsumi shouted in pain at the tendrils stabbing him, but he was able to power over the pain and slice them all off. He turned to his comrade, "Now!" 

Minosha gave a small nod. He threw his sword, letting it vanish in a flame, and tensed his legs, ready for the next move. He jumped into the air with Tatsumi. He aimed his flaming leg at the creature as he came down, "Phoenix kick!" 

His leg smashed into Cosmina's chest, destroying whatever protective armor she had. Tatsumi slashed his weapon down, cutting Cosmina in half. 

The two landed on the ground, watching as the body fell. The flames around Minosha's legs left and Tatsumi took the suit off. The two bumped fists before rushing to Akame who was surrounded by a group of dead bodies. 

Minosha blinked at the weapon she held, "Did you do all this without Murasame?" At Akame's nod, he laughed and pulled her into his arms. Their lips met in a hard, enthusiastic kiss. He pulled away, remembering where they were and who they were with, and grinned widely, "Man, I love you." 

Tatsumi shook his head amusedly, though Minosha could see the softness he reserved for Mine in his eyes, while Akame patted his cheek with a smile. The three of them ran towards Leone who stood next to what looked to be a Dorothea pancake. 

Despite the failing health of three members of Night Raid and the feeling of not knowing what was to come, today was a good day for everyone. 

Today was the day Wild Hunt was no more. 


	18. Akame's Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minosha only hoped that one day, Akame would get the peace she deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I wrote the whole conversation between Akame and Wave like the manga. I wasn't going to at first, but the moment I started writing it, I figured I would just finish it.

Chapter 18

Minosha tied off the bandages on his leg with a pained grunt. It had been a few days since they fought Wild Hunt and his upper body had healed from the burns he acquired fighting Esdeath, but his legs became a different story. He was glad he didn't use the same power, or else he'd be out of commission, and with losing 3 members already, Night Raid couldn't afford losing another with the war on the horizon.

He was about to stand up since he could hear Akame down the hall calling for Tatsumi that dinner was ready when he felt a harsh wave of pain tear through his body. He hit the ground heavily as his body spasmed, the pain feeling as if his soul was being ripped apart.

_It's Tatsumi. His body is going through the evolution once more. He may have overdid it when he fought Wild Hunt._

Minosha groaned, saliva pooling out of his mouth, "Now you tell me."

The door opened abruptly, revealing an extremely worried Akame and a solemn Leone. They walked over to him quickly and helped him up. He walked with them on unsteady legs, trying to ignore his own pain as well as Tatsumi's. They needed to find him before something horrible happened. If this was pain Minosha was going through because of the link, he didn't want to think about what Tatsumi was going through.

"Found you," Leone said as they found a hunched over Tatsumi in a cave not too far from the hideout.

"Tatsumi!" Akame shouted worriedly.

Tatsumi seized as he turned to look at them through the fingers covering his face, "Akame. Sis. Minosha."

Leone sighed heavily, "I thought I got a whiff of something dangerous over here, but this is really something else."

Tatsumi turned to them fully, dropping his hand and revealing his face which was now turning into a dragon. Akame and Minosha sat next to him while Leone gazed in sorrow, "It's becoming part of you, isn't it, Tatsumi?"

The youngest member growled, "Even though the doctor said I'd have it under control for at least 4 more transformations, this is the result of having used it just once." His body shook fiercely again as it began to turn, "It's like my body is being eaten from the inside out."

He was surprised when they held his now transformed hand gently. Akame smiled gently, "It's alright. We're here."

"When you're alone, it's easy to get worked up and anxious, isn't it?" Leone asked lightly. "Well, how 'bout it? Is your mind a bit more at ease now?"

Minosha ruffled Tatsumi's hair with wet eyes and a small smile even as he felt the other male's emotions flow through him, "We'll protect you, Tatsumi. You don't have to go through this alone."

Tatsumi sobbed, tears flowing down his cheeks, "You guys."

Leone grinned wolfishly, "Besides, if Tatsumi happens to turn into a dragon in front of us, we'll just have to have our Mine blow him to smithereens." The others laughed at the joke.

Moments later, after Tatsumi relaxed and his body went back to normal, they made their way back to the hideout. They sat on the couches while Tatsumi made sure he still had function over his body.

"Well, well, with that change in demeanor, it looks like you're returning completely back to your normal self," Akame commented.

"Yeah, thanks," Tatsumi nodded.

Leone perked up, "Ohh, even your smile's come back."

The door burst open as Najenda and Suu walked in, "Akame, we've got a new assignment." She turned to the others, "I want you three on standby this time. I need you both in peak physical conditons for this one."

Tatsumi turned to the other two in the room, "Is something wrong with you guys?"

Leone growled, placing her head in her hand, "This last fight really ended up doing a number on me. I've definitely seen better days."

Minosha patted his legs, "Unfortunately, my legs haven't healed from the moves I've used. The burns are still making it hard to walk regularly. The ice in me isn't as bad as it used to be. It only gets hurts when I get too heated in battle."

"We're recovering slowly but surely, so don't worry about us," Leone stated, throwing her arm around Minosha's shoulder with an easy grin. "You know we're tough as nails." She then deflated with a groan, "But how come every time I go into battle, I have to suffer through such awful treatment. You would think I was an animal or something."

Both Minosha and Tatsumi stared at the blonde incredulously.

 _Do you think this is wise, Minosha?_ Evangeline asked as she gazed through Minosha's eyes. He was perched on one of the buildings in the capital, watching as Esdeath and the rest of the Jaegers cut through the armies that came for revenge easily.

"It doesn't matter if it's wise, Evangeline," Minosha mumbled as he finally found Akame in the crowd. Unfortunately, so did the enemy forces. He clenched his fists tightly, watching as she went through them and dispatched the leader quickly, "She's out here alone with the Jaegers only yards from her. I'm here to protect her since I couldn't protect Lubbock."

_His death is not on you, Minosha._

"Like hell it isn't." He ran, jumping from rooftop to rooftop as he followed his teammate. When she made her way into the woods, he let his flamed wings come to life. He soared through the woods, dodging the trees to make sure he had a good vantage point.

He stopped short, feeling a sense of danger. _Someone's here. They're here for Akame,_ Evangeline whispered urgently.

Minosha watched as Akame dodged Wave who appeared out of nowhere. The last male Jaeger chuckled, "Well, well, well, you've been biting off more than you can chew. That's rather sloppy of you. I'm not letting you get away."

Akame panted lightly, "You're…?"

"I'm so grateful, stumbling upon you by chance like this." Wave pointed to her, speaking harshly, "Akame, I'm bringing your head back on a silver platter."

The two were startled when Minosha landed in front of Akame, cracking the ground under him in the process. He glared heatedly at Wave, "Over my dead body." He took pleasure at the small step Wave took away from them.

Akame stepped around her teammate, addressing the Jaeger lowly, "Before we fight, there's one thing I want to ask you."

"Sc-screw the small talk, you goddamn general killer! Prepare yourself!" The Jaeger barked, his body shaking as he got into a fighting stance in front of the two of them.

The two sword wielders glanced at each other. Akame shrugged, unsheathing Murasame while Minosha let his sword appear in a flame, "Well, if you insist."

The three of them stood in the woods, the Jaeger staring down the Night Raid members. Wave stepped forward, "Here I come!" He threw a punch, only to have the two dodge it, "This time, I'm taking you down!"

Akame ducked when he tried to kick her. She slashed at his chest only to have the katana bounce off. Wave barked a harsh laugh, "Get this through that thick skull of yours! That katana of yours will never cut through my armor!"

"I see," Akame mumbled, sharing a glance with her teammate again.

Minosha nodded and set his sword on fire. He tried slicing every part of Wave's body in hopes that it would weaken it. Even if he couldn't tell, he knew Akame would.

Wave growled, jumping in the air. He brought his leg down, shouting, "Grand Chariot!" He slammed his foot into the ground, creating a small crater. He glanced around when he noticed neither of the sword wielders were around.

"It won't matter how large of a radius it has if you insist on using a deliberate attack while charging at me head on!" Akame shouted as she descended from the air towards the armor wielding fighter. Her sword slashed at the same spot she first hit.

Wave, now understanding what she was trying to do, backed away. "That's right," Akame said as Minosha landed next to her. "Your armor may be durable, but you'd be wise to remember that my weapon is a teigu as well. It might take some time, but if I keep attack the same exact point over and over, I'll eventually crack even armor such as yours."

Minosha withheld the smile that was ready to bloom on his lips. He didn't think he could love her any more than he already did, but she always proved him wrong.

Akame brought her stare to the ground, "Long ago, a dear comrade of mine was killed using the same method, so I know firsthand that it works. This strategy is fool proof." She frowned, "If I recall, you landed that blow on me when we met at Kyoroch. But that was because I was in a rush to get to the cathedral, so you only got that opening because I was trying to blow past you."

She narrowed her eyes, "But now, you've got my undivided attention. So I won't have any issues dodging your attacks. Little by little, my slashes will chip away at your facade and split open your armor. And the fact that my comrade, who single-handedly landed a hit on Budo and Esdeath, is here as well…" She brought her katana up, exuding her killing intent, "Given these circumstances, your defeat is inevitable."

Wave clenched his fists, "As long as everything goes according to your plans." He charged at the both of them, "Like I'd sit back and just let it!"

While Akame jumped to the trees, Minosha let fire cover his fist as he caught the punch the Jaeger threw. He twisted the fist in his hand and brought his sword down on the crook of Wave's arm. It had no effect, but it still rattled the other male.

Akame came from below Minosha and slashed at the same place she had before. Wave shouted in frustration and began attacking more aggressively. By doing so, his movements became sloppy. Minosha knew he had a great sense of strength, but that didn't mean his moves were something to envy.

The two Night Raid members landed away from Wave moments later. Akame sheathed her katana, "This match was decided just now."

Wave jolted, "S-so says you!"

"I told you there was something I wished to discuss with you. All I ask for is your ear." She turned her hard gaze to him, "It's about Kurome."

"Kurome?" Wave mumbled numbly. Minosha felt a bit of sympathy for the other male. From the tone of his voice, he could tell the other male fell for the younger sister. He was surprised when the other male left his armor form.

Akame exhaled, "I'm sorry."

"Were you holding back with that attack just now?"

"If I held back, I wouldn't have broken through your armor. But since you managed to survive that blow, taking an intermission now seemed ideal, that's all."

"I see," Wave commented. "You are formidable, indeed."

Akame nodded shortly, "I wish to meet Kurome, face to face. So there's something I would like you to pass along to Kurome for me. Tell her that I'll be waiting outside the Imperial capital."

Wave inhaled sharply, his eyes wide, "After all this time, you're planning on kidnapping her?!"

"No," Akame shut him down quickly. "I just want the two of us to meet in a place where we're sure to be uninterrupted."

"What?!"

"I'm sure that's what Kurome would want as well."

A beat of silence passed between the three of them before Wave gritted his teeth, speaking, "No matter how I play this out in my head, your sole purpose of calling her out there is to kill her, isn't it?" He glared harshly at the female sword wielder, "It shouldn't matter if you're enemies or on the opposite sides of this battle, you're still sisters! Why wouldn't you guys do everything in your power to avoid having to kill one another?! That's one thing I'll never be able to wrap my head around!"

Akame gazed at the floor solemnly, "The answer to that question lays a while back…in the distant past. Kurome and I were raised by the Empire to be assassins. I was the one that was trained almost exclusively in the mountains, but Kurome was different from me. There beneath the Imperial capital, she was brought up and enhanced with all kinds of special drugs. Even now, she still eats sweets laced with drugs, doesn't she?"

Wave glanced away, "Yeah."

Minosha wanted to comfort his teammate when he saw her sorrow filled gaze, but he knew she had to get this out. He could only listen as she continued, "The drugs they prescribed to Kurome were most likely to strengthen and develop her muscles, but instead, they substantially shortened her lifespan. I knew it was only a matter of time before her mind and her hear would gradually become warped."

"W-warped?" Wave swallowed dryly. "She's not…" He tense, as if a memory just assaulted his mind. He put a shaking hand over his mouth.

Akame went on, "I tried to get her to stop taking those drugs, but Kurome's body had already become addicted and reached the point of no return. Without those drugs, she would endure severe spasms and even seizures."

"If that's the case," Wave removed his hand, glaring. "That's all the more reason why you should be there for her. Tell me, why did you betray the Empire?"

Minosha glared at the Jaeger when he saw Akame clench her fists. He knew Akame wanted to reveal this part of her past so Wave would understand, but he could feel her grief and agony at remembering leaving her previous life.

"Looking in on the Empire from the outside…from an entirely different perspective, I began to have doubts, questions," Akame replied lowly. "I began to realize that the tyranny of the Empire just might be the actual cause of the suffering of its people. And then, after witnessing several encounters and events firsthand, my inquisitive suspicions turned into unwavering convictions. I could no longer in good conscious follow the Empire, so I withdrew."

Wave bit his lip, "At that time, you invited Kurome to come with you, didn't you?"

"Yes," Akame whispered, her hair covering her eyes as she lowered her head. "There's a place known as God's Secret Hot Spring in the borderlands. To put it simply, it's a place of healing, made of all different kinds of therapeutic and medicinal hot springs. I surmised that if I could care for her there while she was going through her detox then there might be some hope in being able to extend Kurome's lifespan."

Her body became tense as she continued to explain, "There have been documented reports of people who were diagnosed with half a year left to live from some disease, going on to live as much as another 5 years. In some cases, even longer. I figured as long as the possibility wasn't zero, then it was worth trying."

Her voice began to waver, "I pleaded with Kurome to withdraw from the Imperial Army, to free herself from those drugs and to search for some possibility might extend her life. But Kurome said that doing so would not only be a betrayal to our fallen comrades, but the very thought of her current comrades becoming her enemies was more than she could bear. So she refused to leave the Empire."

She inhaled shakily, gripping her tie, "What I needed to do was take her with me, even if that meant doing so by way of force. In hindsight, I should have shown more resolve and gone through with my plans but it was impossible. I didn't have the strength or courage."

"Akame," Minosha whispered brokenly, wishing he could hold her and assure her that it wasn't her fault that Kurome didn't listen.

Wave cleared his throat, "The person who saved my life, he was a member of the Imperial Army. There's no way I could ever fight against him. Changing sides is simply not for me. With that in mind, I can totally relate to how Kurome feels. Surely you once felt the same way Kurome does now?"

Akame frowned, her eyes still dark, holding that part of her past, "Many things happened that changed the way I felt and thought, but above all, the reason we killed people was to fan out the sparks of war before they turned into raging flames. This was said to be for the sake of the people and their happiness. That's what we were taught. But in the end it was really all done for the Empire's hidden agendas. That's when I came to the realization that if I truly wanted to act for the people, then I could only do so as a saboteur against the Empire."

"In my case, ever since I set foot into the Imperial capital, I've seen all kinds of awful things," Wave responded, sadness coating his tone. He turned his gaze up to them, his eyes determined, "That's why I decided I'd try to change the Empire from the inside. That's how you should have approached it."

"From the inside?" Akame muttered, her hand gripping her arm. "With their stranglehold on all political power and authority, do you have any idea the lengths the Prime Minister and his cabinet went to in order to eradicate any who dared oppose their ideologies?"

Wave gazed in disbelief, "What lengths…? There's no way they'd-"

"I know for a fact because long ago, those who opposed were among the people I ordered to assassinate for the Empire," Akame stated solemnly. "The darkness of the Empire runs deep, very deep. It's because changing things from the inside was impossible. That things have played out as they have now…"

"So what? I'm supposed to sit here and do nothing?" Wave shouted angrily. "Things have changed! They're not like how they used to be! Just watch, I'm gonna do it; change things from the inside!"

"Is that so?" Akame questioned. "So that's the path you're wagering on."

"Please, just finish what you have to say."

Akame nodded, continuing, "For Kurome, fighting for the sake of her comrades and completing the Empire's missions, I believe those are her reasons for living. In Kurome's mind, all she's ever known is to keep on fighting the Empire's fight. All the while being broken by the drugs. With what little bit of life she has left, if this is what she truly wants, then I'll fight. I'll fight and save her from her own suffering."

She glared at the male in front of her, "As her sister, this is all I can do for her now."

"Enough!" Wave screamed, turning away as he gripped his key sword. "I'd have been fine hearing about some way to save Kurome, but I refuse to listen to another damn word about her death!" He turned his dark gaze to her, "No matter the circumstances, for you to even consider killing your own sister as a way of saving her. You're fucking nuts."

His body was encased in his armor. "I'm gonna crush that rebel army of yours, and then I'm gonna take Kurome to that hidden spring to heal her." He jumped into the air, "She doesn't need any of your saving!"

"Hey!" Akame shouted, watching him retreat into the trees.

Minosha held his arm out, halting her as he stared at the trees, "He's gone, but he'll surprised that we're not going after him." He took her in his arms, letting his sword disappear in a flame, "Come on, you've done enough fighting for today." His flame wings sprouted and he took off in the sky while he held on to his teammate tightly in his arms.

When they got to the hideout, Akame got out of his arms and made her way to Leone. She asked her something he couldn't hear, but from the look of Leone's grin, he knew it had something to do with touching bodies.

He sighed heavily, scratching his head. He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands in hopes that it would give him some kind of peace.

The peace only lasted about 20 minutes before Leone and Najenda came out, asking him if he was up for another assignment. He glanced at Akame who looked better than before. He knew she was going, and he knew he wanted to help her fight this war more than anything.

Even if it meant having to leave his own mission behind.

Damn, he thought to himself with a weak grin as he followed Leone, Akame, and Najenda outside. When did he dedicate his life for love?

 _When you finally had love again,_ Evangeline stated gently.

"Being out late tonight is going to be dangerous," Leone said as Akame put on her coat and Minosha put on his cloak. "Let's handle this quickly. We'll be your escort. Tatsumi's exhausted and sleeping pretty, so I'll go this time. My sense of smell will come in handy for this assignment anyways, and a lot of people are scared of Minosha."

Akame smiled, "Thanks. I owe you one."

"You'll be fighting against your former commander," Najenda informed. "But remember, you're not expendable."

Minosha watched as she gave a smile to Najenda before making her way towards the capital with Leone following. He rubbed his eyes, in hopes that he'd wake up and his mind would only be focused on his original mission.

It didn't work and it never would. He didn't know whether to be happy or simply frustrated at the fact that someone finally eclipsed his supposed purpose in life.

_Ah, love. It truly is beautiful._

Minosha rolled his eyes at Evangeline's coo and followed Leone as they made their way to the Empire's armies.

Their foes were wearing the same thing Kurome did, and it was easy to figure out if these people were doping just like the young Jaeger was. It didn't matter to him. They were nowhere near Kurome's level of doping, and they were easy to take out. He didn't even have to ask Evangeline for extra power which he and the phoenix were grateful for.

Leone found Kurome in the mess of people and got to work on her. If anyone could hold a grudge, it was Leone, Minosha thought himself when he heard her yell about the arm that got cut off when they fought against her and Bols.

Moments later, Minosha felt a familiar presence. He punched the face in of one of the assassins next to him and grinned when he saw Akame on one of the cliffs. His grin then faded when he saw the haunted look in her eyes.

"Sis!" Kurome called out.

Akame gazed down at her lifelessly, "Kurome."

Leone smirked at Kurome, "Looks like she made quick work of the other unit. Plus, we've got reinforcements on the way here."

Kurome looked haunted before she gritted her teeth. She slammed her sword into the ground, shouting, "Yatsufusa!"

Minosha took yet another fighting stance when he saw the reanimated corpses come from the ground. He really hated when she did this.

"Everyone retreat!" Kurome yelled as Run grabbed her.

Black wings? Minosha blinked confusedly. Weren't his wings white before? He gazed at the lifeless eyes and realized; Run was dead and Kurome reanimated his corpse. He swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. How could anyone do that to their own teammate?

Akame jumped into the air as Kurome retreated. He couldn't hear her, but he knew it had something to do with what she explained to Wave.

After the main forces were dealt with or retreated, the Revolutionary Army began picking up the dead bodies of the Empire's soldiers. There were many but he couldn't find it in him to regret any of the blood that dripped on his hands from their deaths.

Minosha lifted the hood of his cloak, feeling the rain evaporate when it hit his skin. He glanced over to Akame who still had that haunted expression on her face as she gazed at the dead assassin. He moved his gaze to Leone who simply gave him a nod.

He exhaled heavily, turning his gaze up to the sky. He was just glad that when this was all over, Akame was finally going to have a bit of peace.


	19. Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only two relationships with your siblings. Either you want to kill them or you help them hide the body.

Chapter 19

"Man, this sucks," Tatsumi muttered despondently as he chewed on the bread Suu made for him. "By the time I woke up, the mission was already over."

"Even if you were awake, we would have left you behind," Leone responded as she munched on her meal as well.

Najenda nodded, "You're not to engage in any combat until the actual war.

Tatsumi frowned around the bread in his mouth, "It just feels like everyone else is busting their asses out there while I'm sitting here relaxing."

The young male was surprised when Najenda ruffled his hair. The boss smiled gently, "Don't worry. When the war comes, we'll work you good and proper."

Leone squealed as she shoved Tatsumi's head in her breasts, "You hear that, Tatsumi? We're gonna work you good and proper!"

Minosha wanted to laugh at the current scene, but the sudden wave of sorrow fell on him before a smile could form. He turned his head to Akame who abruptly stood from her chair, "Tatsumi played a huge role in our efforts at the execution grounds, so it's only natural that he'd still be recovering from it." She grabbed her tray and walked out, "Thank you for the meal."

The three of them stared at her retreating form sadly. Tatsumi sniffed, "Akame, she seemed quieter than her usual self."

"Of course," Leone mumbled. "She's meeting her little sister tonight."

Minosha glanced at the four of them before making his way out of the room after he thanked Suu for the meal. He knew he should let Akame have time to herself, but he knew what a restless mind could think of. Even though he had Evangeline as his company in the woods those 3 years, physically, he only had himself, and those days felt like the worst days when he compared them to now.

He found Akame sitting in front of a tree not too far from the hideout. He walked over slowly and sat on the side of the tree. He could feel her raging emotions inside himself and all he wanted to do was hold her and give her every peace that he had fought for because she deserved it more than he did.

Moments of silence passed before he decided to break it, "You know, when I was younger and my village was still up and clamoring about, I was always jealous of my brother."

When she didn't respond positively or negatively, he took it as a sign to continue, "Growing up, I was never really the cool kid in my age group. Tapion, my brother, everyone knew him. He made friends so easily and the older people loved him. I was the odd kid out. I spent my days in the woods near the village, just making up stories as I stared at the multicolored sky."

He chuckled, his lips stretched in a nostalgic smile, "But my brother, he was my best friend. Even with nothing, I had my brother." He wiped the tear that fell down his cheek quickly.

He glanced at Akame who was now staring at him with soft eyes. He cleared his throat, ignoring the slight hue of pink on his cheeks, "What I'm trying to say is; I understand and support your decision no matter what it is. If you think you can save Kurome, then I believe you can, but if you believe that killing is the only option, then I'll support that as well."

Akame shook her head, holding her arms tightly as she stared at the setting sun, "Even I don't know what I'm going to do. A part of me wants to save her, but another part knows that death may be inevitable."

"It always is," Minosha mumbled. He stood up and walked in front of where Akame was sitting. He held out his hand, hoping she would take it.

He felt immense relief when she took it and didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around him when he hugged her. He held her tightly, breathing her in, "No matter what happens, I'll be there every step of the way. I know you said it was between sisters, but I'm not letting you go alone. I know you can take care of yourself, but that's what my brother always said. The only thing certain in this life is death, and I will do everything in my power to prevent yours."

He pulled away and gently put his hands on her cheeks, "I love you, Akame, and I'll always be with you."

Akame huffed a small laugh, her red eyes shining with unshed tears as she stared back into his lone green one, "Even if I have to give up my humanity to save everyone?"

Minosha took her hand and put it on his chest where Evangeline's symbol resided, "I gave up any part of a normal life to destroy Esdeath." He laid his forehead on hers with a soft smile, "If it comes to that, then your crazy will match mine and it'll really be a match made in heaven."

The two shared a laugh as they held onto each other once more. Akame nuzzled his shoulder, a smile curving on her lips, "I love you too, Minosha."

Minosha smiled down at her as she raised her head to meet his eyes. He captured her lips with his and kissed her deeply. He ignored Evangeline's happy sigh as Akame began kissing back.

Before it could go any further, they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. The two broke apart and found Tatsumi awkwardly standing a few yards away from them. Minosha gave his male friend a smile before turning back to Akame, "I'll leave you two alone."

He kissed her forehead and patted Tatsumi's shoulder before he walked back into the hideout, intent on finding some sleep so he could be prepared for tomorrow.

Later that night, Minosha sat on a tree while Tatsumi and Leone stayed on the ground. They watched as Akame approached Kurome who was sitting on a broken statue.

Kurome turned to Akame, smiling, "Hey, big sis!"

"Kurome," Akame gave a nod.

Minosha narrowed his eyes when he saw Kurome move her head back and forth, almost seeing him and the others. Kurome frowned lightly, "Hm? This presence…"

"Forgive me. My comrades are tailing me," Akame apologized. She frowned, "But I've told them not to interfere with our match. If anyone interferes, they'll intercept them and handle things. They understand our resolve and our decisions to do this."

Kurome stared at her sister for a moment before jumping off the statue, "So, they've come to make sure we settle this on our terms. Fine, as long as you say so, sis." She reached into her pouch and brought out a familiar looking candy, "I brought these along with me. Want one?"

Akame took it with a small smile, "Sure."

"They're eating sweets," Leone whispered as she watched the scene.

Tatsumi sighed silently, "What a complicated relationship. You'd never guess they were enemies. The two of them trust one another."

"As of now, I sense no other presences' nearby. We'll leave it in their hands," Leone stated.

_It's funny, isn't it? How sibling relationships work._

Minosha hummed as he watched Akame and Kurome discuss the life they had together in the Empire. He could feel their nostalgia and it made him think of his old life. He chuckled, "It's either I'll die for you or I'm gonna kill you. It always switches but there's no in between."

_Do you think your brother would be proud of you?_

He shrugged, watching the girls smile, "Maybe. I can only hope he is. I know this isn't the life he or my mother would've wanted for me. I didn't want it either but it came because of what happened to them. I wasn't going to sit back and let that destruction go without punishment."

Evangeline sighed heavily, _You are a completely different person now. No longer are you the soft spoken boy who always wanted to reach the sky. But no matter how different you are, I'm sure they still love you._

"Thank you," He whispered, his voice wavering as his brother's and mother's smiling faces flashed through his mind.

He was startled out of his nostalgia when a horrible dread filled his chest. He brought his eyes back to the sisters and found Kurome ready to attack Akame, her killing intent stinking up the place even from where he was sitting.

Akame jumped from where they were sitting, and he knew from the look in her eyes and the feelings that were pooling into his own emotions, the horrible realization and the reluctant acceptance that she was choosing to end her sister's life because she knew Kurome would never change, not even for her sister.

The two pulled out their swords and met in the middle of a powerful attack. Minosha furrowed his brow; why wasn't Kurome activating her teigu? Surely if she wanted to defeat her sister, she'd do it in the fastest way possible.

The slashing of their swords was wild, and if he didn't have enhanced eyesight, he knew he wouldn't have been able to see it.

Minosha jolted when he saw blood burst from a cut on Akame's arm. He gripped the tree trunk he was perched on tightly, his elongated nails digging into it as he forced himself not to attack. He could feel so many emotions drifting from the sisters. His heart was pumping hard and fast as he felt the echo effects of the enhancement drug Kurome was using.

He cursed when he saw Akame get another slash, this time to her abdomen. Kurome was using all of her strength even without her corpses. At this rate, he knew Akame was going to have to up her game if she wanted to even drop her sister once.

Akame stood and gripped her sword tightly as her power and killing intent rose higher than before. The only time he had ever seen this was when she fought against Budo and Esdeath, and even then, he knew she wasn't at full power.

Kurome slammed her sword into the ground after she witnessed her sister's power. The corpses rose from the ground, some new and some old.

The first two corpses that ran at Akame were easily decimated. Akame killed her former comrade Natala, the one puppet that they all hated, and blocked Run's feathers. The feathers flew into the other puppets, killing them easily.

Akame flew at Kurome, her sword ready. The slash was intercepted by Run who fell at the heavy slash, ending the puppet's life.

Minosha grimaced as Kurome's sorrow flowed through him as she stared at her dead puppets. He didn't want to have sympathy for them. They were at rest now, where they should've been to begin with.

He turned his gaze to find the two sisters with their swords at the ready once more. Since Yatsufusa's corpses were nothing now, he knew Kurome was going to up the ante on her own sword fighting.

He clenched his fists tightly, trying to ignore the ice moving through his organs. Now wasn't the time to get heated. This was Akame's fight and he had enough faith in her to know that she wouldn't die here. She wouldn't stop until her mission was complete, just like him.

The sisters flew at each other again, their swords hitting and deflecting as they tried to land a hit on one another. Minosha could feel Kurome's exhaustion and the weariness of her bones. He knew that no matter how strong she was, the drug would be her undoing and she would not win this match.

His theory was proven correct when Kurome landed on her knees, panting heavily.

 _There is another presence,_ Evangeline informed urgently.

"Kurome!" Wave's voice was heard throughout the area.

Minosha threw off his coat, holding his hand out when he saw Tatsumi ready to put on his suit once more, "Let me handle this. You're not gonna do any good by attacking him in your suit."

At Tatsumi's reluctant nod, he jumped off the tree and slammed his foot into the unsuspecting Wave. The power of the kick sent Wave through a pillar. Minosha landed on the ground, approaching the other Jaeger who had gotten up, "You came to stop their duel, didn't you, Wave?"

"That's right."

"I won't allow you to interfere with them."

"You and what army?" Wave goaded. "I will be stopping this fight." He began charging once again, "Outta my way. I'll be right there, Kurome!"

Minosha stood his ground, feeling fire burning his flesh and ice gnawing his insides, "I don't think so."

Wave reared his arm back, "If you won't move, I'll make you!"

"Evangeline."

_Yes, Minosha._

Their fists met in the middle, creating a shock wave. Minosha was grateful the fire acted quickly, or else he'd have to fear about a few broken fingers.

Wave growled, "I have to protect Kurome!" He threw another punch.

"Kurome's the one who wanted to fight in the first place," Minosha shouted, dodging another punch. He ducked under Wave's fist and slammed his own into Wave's torso, where Akame had kept hitting him the other day.

He uppercut Wave, sending him high into the sky. Wave fell to the ground limply as Minosha approached him. "If this really is for the sake of your comrade, then you'd better be prepared to take whatever form you need to," The redhead spoke firmly. "If you stand up now, then know this; all bets are off. I will put you down."

_Do you think he will?_

"No," Minosha muttered as he saw Wave crawling towards Run's corpse. He cracked his neck, walking towards the Jaeger, "I told you to stay down. You brought this on yourself."

He stopped short when he saw Run's wings activate with Wave using them. His eyes widened slightly, "Two at the same time."

_He'd go this far._

Wave shot up into the air, higher than Run ever did. He then flew fast to the ground, his leg outstretched and Minosha knew what was coming, "Grand Fall!"

Minosha breathed deeply, putting his arms up, "Evangeline."

_If you're sure._

"Oh I am."

The two met in the middle, creating a stronger shock wave than before. Minosha caught Wave's leg, feeling the power pulsing through it, and threw him to the ground. He exhaled raggedly as the other male picked himself up again, "You should stay down, Wave. You can't beat me."

"I'm not trying to," Wave grunted, trying to keep himself upright on his unsteady legs. "I'm trying to save Kurome, but you won't let me."

"I can't let you do that. This is Kurome's fight. Respect your comrades wishes."

"I'm not doing this as a comrade!" Wave yelled angrily, slashing the air. "I'm doing this as a man who loves a woman."

That gave Minosha pause, the flames dying a bit on his arms. He kept his arms up in case of anything, "Just because you love her doesn't mean you can disrespect her wishes."

Wave's shoulders slumped a bit, "I know, but…if Akame is going to kill her, I can't just sit back and let her die. I have to protect, now more than ever."

Minosha licked his dry lips, contemplating, "How will you protect her if you're in the Empire? You won't protect her from what's to come if she's in the front lines."

"I know, which is why, if I can convince Kurome, we're going to defect from the Empire," Wave explained.

Part of him knew he shouldn't have done it so easily. He shouldn't have let Wave convince him so easily, but in the other male's eyes, he could see the same thing he saw in his own. The love and commitment for those sisters.

Minosha let the fire die from his arms as he gestured to him, "Get out of that suit, and I'll take you to them myself." He approached the Jaeger when he left the suit. He could see just how much damage he dealt to the other male and felt a bit of pride knowing he hadn't lost his step.

He grabbed Wave's arm as his wings appeared on his back. He glared at him, "If you're lying in anyway, I will kill you myself. You got that?"

When Wave nodded shakily, he shot off into the air quickly, hoping to get to the sisters before the end of the match.

They landed on the ground not long after. Wave ran to where Kurome was and snatched the drug from his comrade's hand, "Stop right there!"

"Wave?!" Kurome exclaimed in disbelief. Minosha held out his hand when he saw Tatsumi and Leone getting ready to use their teigu.

Wave stared at the drug in his hand, "Up till now, I've been absent from all of the most important battles, but this time…" He crushed the candy, "I'm here."

Kurome stared sorrowfully, "Why?"

"I'm stopping this fight," Wave stated, turning to Akame. "I'm taking Kurome far away from here."

"Wave, Kurome is the one who wants to settle this more than anyone. Do you think this is the right thing to do?" Minosha questioned.

Kurome averted her gaze to the ground, "He's right, Wave. You may have come to try and stop me as a comrade, Wave, but that's actually the last thing I wanted."

Wave stepped towards her, his dark eyes determined, "Before, as your comrade, I would have simply asked you to stop. But now things are different." He hugged her to his chest tightly, "Now, I'm stopping you as the man who loves you. I'll protect you at all costs!"

"What?" Kurome's eyes widened in shock.

"That kiss," Wave closed his eyes, remembering what happened before the fight. "It caused something to burst open inside of me. Feelings tucked away in the hidden recesses of my heart. They were there from the very beginning, from the moment I became your comrade."

He pulled away, smiling gently, "It just took me until now to realize it, that I don't just see you as my comrade. I see you, and love you, as a woman."

"Wha…wh-wha…" Kurome stuttered.

"Protect?" Akame asked suddenly. "And just how do you plan on protecting her?"

Wave turned to her, "Kurome and I are going to defect from the Empire. We'll go to the secret springs and I'll devote all my time and energy to curing and treating Kurome."

"What happened to your speech about changing the Empire from within?" Akame questioned heatedly.

Wave stared at her for a moment before dropping his eyes, "When I said those words, it wasn't untrue. I sincerely felt that way. That was the path that Run showed me, and I had every intention of following it to the best of my ability. But there was one thing that superseded that. One thing that took priority."

He gestured to surprised Kurome, "That something was Kurome who became the single most important existence in my life. If I had remained clueless, If I were trying to rescue Kurome as only her comrade, I know it'd be a lost cause. And left here, I have little doubt she would end up dead."

He lifted his eyes to her again, hard with conviction, "That is why it is my duty to stop this fight. Because from this point forward, I'm never leaving Kurome's side. Upon making this decision, that is the conclusion I've reached. When a man of the sea falls in love, he dives head first."

"What…you're making an awful lot of assumptions there, Wave!" Kurome convulsed, holding herself tightly. "I mean, I'm happy that you would want to be with me, but defecting from the Empire cannot be forgiven.

"Look. You've given it your all. I'll forgive you," Wave stated.

Kurome jolted, "What?"

"If you're really defecting, then you can join us," Akame offered.

"I can't do that," Wave shook his head. "I have no intentions of fighting against my master to whom I owe my life to nor do I have any intention of joining the rebel army." He inhaled deeply, his eyes narrowed, "Kurome and I are withdrawing from this fight."

Akame blinked in shock with her comrades, "So before the war starts, without joining one side or the other, your plan is to run away and disappear?"

Wave nodded shortly, "Yes. We're going to throw it all away; the Empire and everything that comes with it. And I'm perfectly okay with that. As long as I'm with Kurome, I'll never want for anything else."

"You really love her that much?" Akame asked numbly. She glanced at Minosha who put his hand on her shoulder. He nodded to her, his eyes earnest, and suddenly, she knew what he was feeling.

"Yes," Wave said. "My feelings were so strong that they bubbled to the surface and overwhelmed me."

Minosha gave a small smirk, "You were definitely driven by something extraordinary during our battle. Don't worry, I know the feeling."

Leone, who activated her teigu, and Tatsumi, who was still normal, stepped out of the trees. "I searched for any other presence nearby, but there's nobody else around," Leone informed. "He snuck out and came here all on his own."

Tatsumi gave a small smile, "Minosha used only a bit of his power and he took out two Jaegers from the field. Plus, there's no telling how many lives this sudden turn of events will save, don't you think?"

Wave swallowed dryly, "Akame, I beg of you, pull out of this fight. Entrust your sister me. I swear I'll make her happy no matter what it takes."

Akame exhaled deeply, "Seeing as how Kurome is cuter than anyone or anything on this planet, it's only natural that you'd end up falling in love with her." She turned her gaze to her sister, "Kurome, the choice is yours to make. What will it be? If you want to continue and keep going, I'll be your opponent. But you've got someone here who is literally willing to throw everything away for you. So you decide."

Kurome trembled, holding her head tightly, "I just can't…The Empire…There's no way I can leave it." She pulled out her sword, using all her power, "I can't! I can't be forgiven! Because so many…so many of my comrades have given their lives! And all for the sake of the Empire. They fought to their very last."

Wave snatched the sword from her, "You don't need to worry about any of that anymore. After all, you refused to leave. I forced your hand and took you kicking and screaming."

"Wave?!"

The male Jaeger slammed his key sword into the ground. In Grand Chariot, he took Yatsufusa and smashed it in his hand.

"He shattered it," Tatsumi whispered as they all stared wide eyed.

"Kurome, this is what you needed…closure," Wave said as Kurome stared at the pieces of her sword. He took her in his arms, "If those ghosts rear their ugly heads and haunt you, I'll be there to make sure they're nothing more than a distant memory. So, take my hand and come with me." He then kissed her.

When the separated, Kurome began shaking again, tears pouring down her cheeks, "Even though you're saying all of these wonderful things for me, my head won't stop pounding. It feels like it's ready to split open. So please." She threw herself into his chest and wrapped her arms around him tightly, "Just take me away! Make it so I never have to think about anything other than you, Wave."

"I will!" Wave vowed as he embraced her.

"Kurome," Akame whispered as she watched the scene. She closed her eyes, "I see."

They waited till the sun rose. When it did, the Night Raid members stood in front of the two former Jaegers. Akame smiled at Kurome who was held in Wave's arms, "We'll make it look like the two of you were smashed to bits by Incursio. We've even got the shattered Yatsufusa as proof."

Wave gave a grateful nod, "If the Empire caught wind of that story then I supposed we really would be free. We're in your debt."

"By the way," Minosha added. "You look pretty good for someone having just wielded two teigu." He brought out his hand, looking over the lightly inflamed flesh, "Even I'm feeling a bit worn down."

Tatsumi turned to him with wide eyes, "Wait, what?"

"You may be fine with that fire on you, but I feel like a crash of elephants danced on me," Wave commented. "But it was all I could do just to keep up with you. Truth be told, I got off pretty easy. I don't know how you have so much power, but if you didn't have it, I wouldn't have had to throw caution to the wind to bridge the gap to strength. Even then, I could feel I was nowhere near strong enough."

"You really are incredible, Wave," Akame commented. "You saved my sister."

Wave shook his head, "Nah, you guys are the incredible ones. Holding steadfast to your convictions and seeing this through. After all, we're the ones turning tail and running."

Akame smiled, "You have my gratitude. I'll leave my sister in your hands."

"Just leave it to me. I'll be living for that sole purpose alone."

Kurome stretched her hand out towards Akame, "Sis."

Akame approached her sister, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers, "You had great comrades, Kurome."

"Hey, sis, even if I could do it all over again, I'd still want to be your little sister," Kurome said with a bright smile despite her weak state.

Akame stared in shock before closing her eyes with a soft smile, "Same here." She nuzzled Kurome's cheek and Kurome responded in kind. The older sister grinned as she held her sister's face in her hands, "Live a happy life."

"I will." She waved to them as Wave walked away with Run's teigu on his shoulder, "See ya! Take it easy."

"I always knew we could trust Wave," Tatsumi grinned. "I feel a bit awkward saying that, though."

Minosha chuckled, "How do you think I feel? These are Jaegers were talking about. Well, former Jaegers now." He sighed lightly, "But yeah, we can trust him."

Akame gave a slight nod, "Yeah. When he found out I was going to kill Kurome, he completely lost it. Of all the people, I can definitely entrust my little sister to him."

Minosha furrowed his brow, feeling a mixture of emotions flowing through him. He turned to Akame worriedly, watching her cry in her hands as she mumbled her sister's name.

"Hey," He whispered, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her temple, "You should be happy. No one died. You can see your sister when this is all over. She'll be waiting for you."

"That's something we should celebrate," Tatsumi added with a bright smile. "The Minister and Esdeath are all that remain. Let's change this country and put an end to the kind of world where two sisters would have to come this close to killing each other."

Leone grinned as she wrapped her arms around Akame as well, "Yes, let's. Then afterwards, we'll throw a huge party. In light of all the recent somber and callous events, it was refreshing to see something so heartwarming. I hope we can ride this wave all the way to the very end."

Minosha grabbed Tatsumi and added him into the group hug. He knew they wouldn't all see this to the very end even if he wanted to. They would defeat Esdeath and the rest of the Empire. He knew that with every part of his soul.

He gave Akame's head one last kiss. Yes, they were going to beat this.


	20. The War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only the beginning of the war.

Chapter 20

_Such a beautiful day._

Minosha hummed in agreement as he lay on the grass next to a small lake, soaking up the sunlight that beat onto his wet chest and hair. He was glad the heat didn't bother him much now or else his skin would be as red as his hair. While the sun wasn't overly hot, since Najenda and Tatsumi, who were not so far away, were in their regular clothes, it was still a monster when it came to eating up the water left on him from his swim from the lake.

_If only we could stay like this forever. I've began to love these small moments._

He opened his eyes, a light frown on his lips, "We both knew what we were getting into when we chose this path. We'll get our time of peace. Just not in this life."

_To think you would one day throw my words back at me. You have truly grown, Minosha. I'm proud of you._

Minosha grunted when he felt the air escape from his lungs. He glanced down to find Akame smiling up at him. His eyes softened as he smiled back, "Hey, you. You done with your swim?" He rubbed his hand up and down her soaked back.

Akame hummed as she snuggled into his warm chest, "Mm, I'm just really hungry now."

He moved her wet hair from her neck and placed a kiss on the now exposed skin, "Okay, we'll go back inside now." He moved his lips to her forehead, mumbling, "I'll make sure Suu whips up something real good, okay?"

She didn't respond. Her deep breaths told him that she was already out like a light. He simply chuckled and followed her example.

That night, Minosha drooled as he gazed at the wide variety of food Suu stacked in front of them all. Leone exclaimed happily, "Dayum! You went all out."

"We can worry about tomorrow, tomorrow. So let's just kick back and cut loose today," Najenda reassured them.

Tatsumi dug into a bowl of rice with gusto, Akame ate her food quietly, Minosha devoured the meats he stacked onto his plate, and Leone drank the alcohol provided to her happily.

"Hell yeah!" The blonde cheered. "This is what I'm talking about."

Najenda grinned as Suu smiled next to her, "Drink up! I don't wanna see a drop of booze left in any bottle."

"Damn straight," Leone burped.

Najenda smiled as Suu poured her a drink, "That free spirited optimism of yours. It's during times like these that it really shines through."

Leone blinked, her cheeks flushed, "What's this now? You're giving out compliments? Did you fall and hit your head?"

"It's the night before the war," Najenda responded lightly. "I guess I'm just talking crazy."

"Okay!" Leone said happily. "If crazy's how we're doing it then I may as well come clean now. I've actually been sneaking into your secret stash of booze."

Najenda's eye twitched, "I thought I was drying up rather quickly. Ah well, I can let bygones be bygones."

"I'm not done. When you sent me on missions to the capital, I'd end up blowing all the expenses on gambling."

"Well, the assignments got completed so…I can let bygones."

Leone tapped her chin innocently, "There's also that time, and oh yeah, that time. I should come clean now while I can…"

Najenda growled, "Just do me a favor and reminisce about them after the fight is over."

Tatsumi gasped shockingly when he saw Akame slowly eating, "Something the matter, Akame? You're eating so slowly. Is something the matter?"

Leone and Najenda gasped with him while Minosha rolled his eyes at the dramatics they were all displaying.

"Yikes, that's a pretty grim look she's got on her face there," Leone mumbled.

"What's wrong, Akame?" Najenda asked worriedly.

Akame exhaled deeply, "It's nothing, sorry. I apologize for spoiling everyone's good mood. But I was just reminded of everyone." A heavy silence settled over them. "Bulat, Scheele, Lubbock, Mine, Chelsea. And all of you. It's thanks to everyone that at this moment, I'm still standing here now."

Her eyes hardened in determination, "Our final mission. We will eliminate those who have rotted and corrupted this country at any and all costs. That is our sworn duty as those who have survived and are able to continue to fight."

Her body slumped as she let out a huge breath, "Now that I've gotten that off my chest, let's eat!" She grabbed a giant plate full of food and started to chow down. Minosha smiled slightly at her as he drank his beverage.

Tatsumi laughed boisterously, "Now the flood gates open."

"How very Akame," Najenda chuckled.

"It's funny, isn't it?" Akame questioned as she paused in her eating.

Tatsumi blinked, "Huh? What is?"

Akame put the plate on the table, "I'm sorry. You've always been stronger than I gave you credit for." Leone grinned while Tatsumi scratched cheek confusedly.

Najenda snorted, "Says the person whose steely resolve and unmatched resiliency was far greater than I could have ever hoped for. So make sure you come home alive too."

"Sure," Akame nodded. "When this is all over, let's all take a boat to some foreign country together. We made that promise back at Kyoroku, remember?"

"Of course I remember," Tatsumi grinned. "We said we'd go together with Mine."

Akame smiled, "By some chance…if by some chance that actually comes true, I hope Kurome would be willing to join us." Her cheeks became flushed, "If that trip actually ends up happening, it would be the most amazing trip ever."

The three smiled brightly at her and the thought of one day being with everyone, not having to worry about the Empire or Esdeath or the Prime Minister. They smiled at the thought that peace was something they could get.

Minosha averted his eyes, feeling the sting of tears. Peace; that sounded so nice to his ears, but even with all the imagination in the world, he knew he could never imagine himself doing anything after the war. That wasn't his life, and it was never going to be the moment he chose to accept Evangeline's spirit in his body. His fate was written in stone, but the only thing that settled his mind was knowing Esdeath, the Empire, and the Prime Minister would be gone while Akame, Suu, Leone, Najenda, Tatsumi, Mine, Chelsea, Wave, and Kurome got to live their lives out peacefully.

That was the only thing that comforted him. And it was because of that, the thought of his friends making it out alive that gave him the strength to fight another day.

Later that night, his stargazing was interrupted by a knock at his door. He turned his head, lightly calling out, "Come in."

He wasn't surprised when Akame walked up next to him, leaning on the windowsill. He smiled down at her, his eyes soft, "Hey, you." He put his arms on her shoulder, letting her lean into his warm body. He inhaled, trying not to let the hitch in his breath noticeable, "This is the end, isn't it?"

"Yes," Akame whispered, gripping the hand the lay on her shoulder tightly. "We all knew it was inevitable."

"Yeah," Minosha exhaled, sniffling. His hand shook in Akame's grip as he swallowed thickly with a lone tear streaming down, "I don't think I've ever been this shaken up before. It's crazy because I knew no matter what this was going to happen for sure."

Akame shushed him comfortingly. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder as he put his around her waist, hugging her tightly. She nuzzled his shoulder, "I love you, Minosha."

"I love you too, Akame," Minosha whispered brokenly. Tears fell from his eyes steadily despite his attempts of holding them back. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Akame pulled back and pulled him in for a kiss. Minosha cupped her cheek, wanting to savor this last moment he had with her. The raven haired assassin ended the kiss and gazed into his eyes, "Just be with me. This is our last moment together. Let's just be."

Minosha nodded, "Just be."

Their lips met again and they forgot about the world around them. They forgot that tomorrow, they would risk their lives for the good of the people. They forgot that Minosha was going to die fighting Esdeath. They forgot that they might lose everyone against the Empire tomorrow.

For this night, they were just two people in love, and that was all they had to worry about for now.

"Just a few more hours and the assault on the Imperial Capital will commence," Najenda spoke the next day as they waited to head out. "Upon discover of their ice cavalry, our plans have slightly changed, so listen carefully."

Leone placed her hands behind her head, processing the info, "An army of ice. Esdeath really could fight an entire war on her own."

Najenda nodded, "For starters, she's not someone we can simply ignore and push to the side. Akame and Leone will both act according to the plan thus far and that's to infiltrate the Imperial Palace. Suu and I will join the general offensive and lead the teigu troops. Tatsumi, Minosha, you'll be coming with me."

"So I'll be out and in the open?" Tatsumi questioned.

"Esdeath's overwhelming power is beyond our imagination. We need all the help we can get. And you and Minosha are the strongest we have right now."

Tatsumi nodded solemnly. Najenda sighed in slight relief, "I know this will put an even greater burden on you, Akame and Leone…"

Akame shook her head with a small smile, "No one's going to have it easy out there. We'll be fine."

"Well, if my best friend is saying, I guess I'll have to give it my all too," Leone joked.

Najenda smiled gratefully, "Right! Then it's time to go over Night Raid's final targets." She began listing off, "The Prime Minister Honest. With an insatiable desire for political power, he is the very root of all the evil that has corrupted this country. General Esdeath, a demon who delights in nothing but war, sowing the seeds of revolt. A being that cannot exist in times of peace.

"Koukei, minister of military affairs. Diverting munitions and arms through illegal channels for his own private person profit. Conspired with the Prime Minister to slander generals that opposed him then had them found guilty of crimes they did not commit.

"Saikyuu, the Prime Minister's aid and cohort in all his evil deeds. A man of great ability and even darker temperament. He was the one who thought of establishing the assassination squad in order to execute the rebels.

"Youkan, a bottom feeder sycophant obsequious to the Prime Minister. Unlike Saikyuu, he has no ability or talents whatsoever. He entertained all sorts of distractions to entertain the Prime Minister such as guessing the gender of a pregnant woman's baby and then cutting open her womb to see if they were right.

"Dousen, extorting vast amounts of money from all different regions at the cost of great suffering to the people, climbed the ranks and gained success through bribery and payoffs," Najenda concluded.

Leone grinned, "All the big players have come out to play for this final battle. My fists are itching for some action."

"It's possible the targets may possess teigu, and if you capture them alive, they might escape," Najenda said. "Therefore, bringing them alive is not mandatory. Kill them on sight with extreme prejudice. If you cannot make it a public execution, then be sure to put the corpse on display."

Akame nodded darkly, "This is the most important detail. I'll handle it."

Najenda gazed at the pictures on the table, "Even if the palace falls, these men will do anything to protect themselves and survive. We don't know what means they'll use to that end."

"If I can, I'll stop them before they set one foot off the palace grounds," Leone commented.

"Please do," Najenda clenched her jaw. "But for now, you and Akame should both concentrate on your assassination targets." She slammed her flesh fist into her metal palm, gritting her teeth, "These lowly vermin. No matter what happens, if they don't fall, the rage of the persecuted will never be quelled. If any of them escape, that's as good as defeat."

"Everything understood," Akame replied. She turned to her comrade, "Tatsumi, Minosha. After I bury these 5 people inside the palace, I swear I'll come back to help take down Esdeath."

Tatsumi grinned, "I'll be pulling out all the stoops from where I am as well."

Minosha crossed his arms, a smile tugging at his lips, "Help is always wanted in my corner."

Najenda spoke up, "Intel about the ice cavalry definitely caught us off guard but they're still without their 3 Jaegers. So until you come back, we'll manage."

They all got their weapons ready. Akame exclaimed, "Night Raid will bury all final targets."

Once they got to the Capital, they went their separate ways. Minosha stuck with Tatsumi while Najenda and Suu went onto the front lines. The red head could see Esdeath on top of the wall that cut the Capital off from the outside villages. He could feel her bloodlust and her excitement at finally getting the chance to kill them.

 _No matter what, she is going to die,_ Evangeline stated.

"Aren't we all?" Minosha muttered. He nodded to Tatsumi, "Let's move."

After watching the cannons get blasted by Esdeath's ice shards and the beasts slaughter each other, the two knew it was time for them to fight once the ice cavalry came marching in.

"Incursio!" Tatsumi shouted as he brought out his teigu.

Minosha held out his hand, letting his sword appear in a flame. He got rid of his cloak and rushed with Tatsumi. He destroyed some of the ice warriors with a balls of harsh flames. If only Esdeath fell that easily.

Cutting through the ice army was easy. Making sure no one died from them was getting a bit difficult. While some soldiers held a teigu, they weren't as strong as him, Tatsumi, or Suu, and they didn't necessarily know how to fight against an army of anything other than humans.

The red head slammed his fists on the ground harshly, letting flames burst from the ground and devour the ice soldiers. After making sure the majority of the army was dealt with, he took his sword out of the ground and searched for any other trump cards Esdeath was dealing out to them.

He cursed when he saw her riding on an ice horse, tearing through their men as if they held no defense whatsoever. He held out his arm when he saw Tatsumi approaching. His eyes turned gold as he stared at his comrade, "Leave it. I'll take care of her myself."

"But Minosha-" Tatsumi tried to protest.

Minosha snarled, "You're strong, Tatsumi, but I know fighting against her will only put more pressure on your life force. You may have 2-3 more fights in Incursio, but I can't risk you at all. Do you understand?"

At his reluctant nod, Minosha charged towards Esdeath. He slashed at the ice horse's legs causing the horse to collapse.

"Finally, you come out," Esdeath smirked as jumped into the air. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Their blades met in the middle. The ground broke around them as they stood their ground against each other's strength. Every slash and cut was met with opposition; neither getting higher ground as they only grew angrier and stronger with each block and dodge.

 _Now!_ Evangeline shouted urgently.

Minosha lashed his arm out quickly, catching Esdeath's arm that didn't hold her rapier. He smirked, "Caught you." Flames erupted on his sword as he propelled it forward.

Esdeath simply stared blankly, "You don't know what it means to touch me, do you?" She placed two fingers on his hand and froze him before the blade could touch her.

Minosha broke through the ice, a snarl still settled on his lips, "How many times do I have to tell you your ice won't work with me?" He breathed heavily, feeling the strain in his lungs and the quiver in his muscles.

"It's too early to feel tired, Little Mini," Esdeath commented sardonically and he knew she could feel every bit of his anger and exhaustion just as he could feel her bloodlust and the pleasure she took every time she took a life.

He swallowed dryly, licking his chapped lips. He wasn't going to fall right now, not when the war wasn't even close to being over. He gripped his sword tightly and readied himself for another barrage of attacks.

The two traded blow after blow, neither laying a single hand on the other. Esdeath, who had initially wanted to fight Tatsumi, was having a great time now that Minosha was fighting to the best of his abilities, unlike last time.

The general grinned sadistically once Minosha propelled himself at her, striking even harder than before, "Wonderful. Brilliant, Little Mini!"

Minosha gasped when he was suddenly skyrocketed into the air. He gazed down at the giant ice pillar the woman made and jumped away from it.

_Minosha, watch out!_

The ice pillar landed on him heavily. Luckily, Minosha had brought his sword up just before it crushed him. He broke through the ice, glaring at Esdeath. If she could still pull something like that out of her sleeve and she didn't once lose her composure, he was going to have to kick it up a notch.

The woman laughed scornfully, "Come on, I know that's not all you've got. On your feet! Entertain me more. Please me!"

Minosha growled, his hand tightening on the hilt of his sword. The two were brought out of their staring match when a gong sounded through the air.

Esdeath blinked in shock, "The signal to pull back for now?" She clenched her jaw as she gazed at the city, "Damn, the Imperial Capital is a wreck." She found a flying beast and hopped onto its back. She smirked down at the red head, "Impressive, Little Mini. You managed to hold me back, but when we meet again, it will be the last time we see each other."

She took off into the sky. Minosha glared as the flames around him died down. He couldn't wait for the next time.

The soldiers behind him began to cheer as Esdeath retreated. Tatsumi walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You alright, Minosha?"

He gave a curt nod, "Yeah. She's still as strong as ever but I think my training is finally paying off."

"Good job on drawing her attention away," Najenda stated as she rode up with Suu. She gave him a slight smile, "During that time, with the aid of Tatsumi, Suu, and the teigu troops, we were able to completely destroy the opposition's castle gates."

"I'm glad," Minosha exhaled in relief, feeling his tense muscles shake as he began to relax. "As long as Tatsumi's fine, I can keep fighting until my last breath."

Najenda nodded, "Well, you won't have to fight now. The war's already won. Even retreating now to defend the palace, they're far too…late…" Their boss trailed off as a sickening realization hit her. She placed a hand over her mouth in horror.

"Hey, over there," One soldier called out, pointing to the capital. "Some strange looking thing."

As the fog cleared, they all stared at the giant suit of armor standing in the middle of the Capital. "By the heavens," Minosha breathed with wide eyes as the soldiers began to scream in fright.

He tensed once more when the giant's chest began to glow brightly. He turned to them, shouting urgently, "Everyone get down!"

The blast shot at them, taking a chunk of their army and the Capital with them. When the smoke died down, they all stared at the crater that was left behind and their fallen comrades' bodies on the ground.

Minosha swallowed dryly; this was something none of them could have anticipated.


	21. An Honest Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were close but yet still so far from the end.

Chapter 21

Minosha gazed up at the giant teigu above them as it rained fire down upon them, taking out not only the citizens of the Capital, but more than half of their army. If this was really the Emperor, he had no idea what he was planning. Did he want to kill them so much he had no problem destroying everything and every innocent person around him? He had no shame, no guilt for what he was doing, and Minosha swore that they would kill him.

"That damn prime minister," Minosha gritted his teeth as he gripped his sword tightly. "I know he had something to do about this."

_How are we going to stop something that big?_

Before he could reply, he felt a burning rage pulse through him. He grunted lightly, putting a hand to his chest to quell it down. His eyes moved instinctively and caught Tatsumi charging at the giant teigu. He panted, "Well, we have our own great fighter."

He watched as Tatsumi caught a ball of energy the Emperor shot at him and maneuver it to the sky. He then punched the teigu in the face so hard, he cracked one of the diamond it had on its person and caused the teigu to stumble.

Minosha straightened, his eyes staying on his friend, "I'll go help him." Behind him, he could hear Najenda trying to put some enthusiasm back in the army who had been trembling in fear at the sight of the massive and city destroying teigu.

Another burst of emotion hit him but instead of the rage he had been feeling for the past few days, he felt fear course through him. He placed a trembling hand over his heart as he tried to figure out who had felt so scared. It couldn't have been Akame or Suu, it might be Tatsumi or Najenda, but it could've also been-

_Leone! We need to get to her now!_

"Right." Minosha let his flame wings burst from his back. He flew as fast as he could to Leone's location. As long as she was still feeling that fear, he would find her soon enough. His eyes widened when he realized where they were going, "She's with the Prime Minister? By herself?"

_I fear what will happen to her if we don't make it in time._

Minosha tightened his lips into a line as anger fueled his mind and body, "Oh, we'll make it, alright. And when we do, that disgusting human being is going to die." He shot flames from his hands and feet to propel himself towards Leone's location faster. He had to get there and save her. He wasn't going to let anyone from his family die or get hurt again.

It almost felt like everything had slowed down. He saw Leone get up, uninjured while her clothes told another story. The Prime Minister seemed nonchalant about her next move, no matter what it was going to be. That only let Minosha know that he had something up his sleeve, and if he knew anything about people from the Capital, it was that they were as sneaky as they come. All of this with Tatsumi fighting that monster in the background.

Letting the flames die, he landed in between the Prime Minister and Leone. He felt his heart skip a beat for no reason. He narrowed his eyes at the contraption on Honest's forehead open up and do absolutely nothing.

Minosha pushed Leone back and simply flinch when he felt a bullet rip through his forearm. He glared at the Prime Minister who stared back in disbelief. He picked up the bullet imbedded in the ground and held in his fingers. "I believe this belongs to you, Prime Minister. I know how you don't like to share."

The bullet was suddenly engulfed in flames as he threw it back at Honest. The bullet ripped through the fat man's stomach. The two assassins watched as he retched blood and fell to his knees. He spat at them, "Wh-why do you still have your teigu intact?"

"Like your beloved general," Minosha smirked as he patted the mark on his chest. "I have an internal teigu. It's also more powerful than you can imagine. It lets me do this…" He held up his fist. Fire appeared around it, licking and dancing around the limb.

Honest coughed before suddenly shouting, "Jigo's teigu! Hidden card activate!"

"Fuck!" Leone cursed when she realized what was going to happen.

The giant teigu reigning terror suddenly got an upgrade. It slammed its fist into the ground, shaking the entire Capital. It then shot off balls of energy, disintegrating even more of its own people.

The Prime Minister laughed weakly, a grin stretching his thick cheeks, "Purge mode."

Minosha glared, "You don't deserve to die with a smile on your face." He grabbed Honest's chins and ripped it off. He brought his hand back and shoved it into the man's chest. He squeezed his heart as he stared into his dying eyes, "You will die knowing your entire world will fall at our hands. You and your dreams die today."

Letting the heart burst in his hand, he took his hand out of his chest and let the dead fat man fall on the ground. Leone patted his back, gratefulness in her amber eyes, "Thanks for saving me. I had no idea what he had planned."

"Neither did I, but I couldn't let anything happen to you," Minosha replied. He gave her a small smile and turned his eyes back to the giant teigu, "Tatsumi needs my help. You think you can find Akame and get back to Boss and Suu?"

"You got it."

While Leone rushed off to find Akame, he kept his eyes on the giant teigu and let his sword appear in his hands. He inhaled deeply, "Leone, Akame; please stay safe."

_They'll be fine, Minosha. They're your comrades. They won't die without a fight._

"I don't want them to die at all."

With that said, he launched himself in the air. Whatever came out of this war today, he only hoped he didn't have to add his friends' deaths with his and the Empire's.


	22. Now or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was he really going to go down without the fight he was waiting for?

Chapter 22

Explosions erupted in the air as Minosha raced to find Tatsumi who was still fighting the giant teigu. If these explosions kept up, he knew it was only a matter of time before it hit some of the civilians still in the Capital. Whether the Emperor wanted to people who looked up to him dead or not, he wasn't going to stand to let innocent people die just because this child lost his mind thanks to a fat influence.

"Shit," Minosha muttered when he saw a ball of flame make its way towards the people in the Capital. He shot off towards the ground, hoping to at least throw it back in the air before it touched anyone.

He landed on the ground and held out his arms to catch the ball only for Tatsumi to fly in front of it and stop it. With that kind of speed, he wondered if Tatsumi evolved Incursio yet again while he was gone.

As Tatsumi's body fell, Minosha caught him in his arms. He shook his head with a shaky grin, "Damn, Tatsumi. You could've let me handle that."

Tatsumi breathed heavily as he slumped in his arms, "No way. You always hog all the fun." He stiffened suddenly and found enough strength to push Minosha away.

"What the-?" Minosha exclaimed as he was thrown back. His eyes widened when he saw Tatsumi get impaled through his back by some kind of blade that extended out of the giant teigu's hand, "Tatsumi!"

Tatsumi was punched and thrown to the ground where he lay lifeless. Minosha gritted his teeth at the sight of his friend defeated. A tear escaped his eye as flames grew around him harshly. Before he could even take a step, he stared in shock as Tatsumi stood as if nothing had happened to him. Suddenly, wings sprouted from his back.

 _He's evolved again,_ Evangeline said in awe. _If he keeps this up, he more than likely is going to bond with the suit eternally._

Minosha shook his head, "I can't let that happen. He deserves to live, especially since Mine is going to be waiting for him when she wakes up." He rushed over to Tatsumi once he got into a fighting stance and brought out his sword.

The two Night Raid members were surprised when a new presence came into the battle and made the giant stumble. Tatsumi blinked in shock once the person landed next to them while the Emperor roared in his teigu, "Wave? What are you…?"

Wave smirked, "Kurome is the best girlfriend, I must say." He explained how Kurome was the one who told him to go out and fight for the innocent people in the Capital while she would wait for him to come back. He concluded, "This happened."

He turned to them, "Here to save the innocent people, huh? I remember I had a debt to you, Tatsumi. I will pay that back for me to stay as myself."

Tatsumi tilted his head and Minosha could feel his confusion, "Debt? What do you mean…?" His eyes widened in realization.

Wave gazed at the giant, "You want to get rid of that huge teigu, right?" He gave a smirk and nodded once more, "Let's go."

"Okay," Tatsumi agreed and readied himself.

"This is gonna be new," Minosha grinned slightly.

The three stood in front of the giant teigu as it stared down at them. They then shot in the air and attack on every side. Wave kicked the eyeball on the chest of the teigu which only made the giant take a step back as if the strong kick wasn't enough.

The giant lifted its hand and shot off more blasts of energy at them, causing them to fly away from the balls of flame.

Wave put his hands out, breathing deeply, "Mastema!" The energy in his wings grew stronger and let him fly faster than before.

Minosha cursed and sliced through some of the blasts. No matter how fast he flew, he knew it wouldn't help anything if these things ended up killing everyone on the ground. He faltered when he felt a harsh pain flow through his veins. He turned his eyes to Tatsumi who was evolving yet again. "Tatsumi, no," He mumbled numbly.

 _I understand he needs the power but he's no good to the cause if he loses control,_ Evangeline stated firmly.

Tatsumi floated in Incursio's new body armor. The armor was no long lean on the young man. The wings were more pointed and the armor as well as the helmet grew thicker in its new evolution.

The new power the evolution gave him was no surprise. Tatsumi threw a punch at the giant and even though it blocked it, the pressure it gave off was astounding.

"Whoa," Tatsumi exclaimed when he floated back to the other two males.

Wave stared wide eyed, "Tatsumi, you're not pushing yourself too far over the edge again, are you?"

"I've evolved," Tatsumi said lowly. "This is the power up I told you about earlier."

He clenched his fist, "If we don't attack the same spot simultaneously, we'll never generate enough force to do any significant damage." He flew towards the giant teigu at a rapid speed, "Follow my lead. We're going in."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Wave followed.

Minosha ignored the pain that was now swelling up in his lungs and charged at the Emperor as well.

The giant teigu moved to shoot something out of its cannon. Wave held out his hand and shouted, "You won't get a chance to fire!" The port on its chest exploded, sending it stumbling.

The three of them then kicked the giant in its chest and watched it skid through the capital, still standing but now a bit weakened.

Tatsumi laughed breathlessly, "Hell yeah! We've finally pushed him back a bit." He turned to Wave and nodded, "We owe you one, Wave."

Wave turned his head away, speaking, "I came here to protect the citizens that were evacuating. Once that's done, I'm pulling myself out. Helping you just falls in line with that objective."

Tatsumi smirked, "You always stick to your guns, consequences be damned. That idealism of yours; don't ever lose it." Just as Wave was about to fly away, he piped up, "We need to clear up one last thing before you go." He grinned, "The greatest catch of them all is Mine, hands down."

Wave blinked before scoffing, "You're nuts. It's definitely Kurome." He then took off into the sky.

Minosha watched him leave before turning to his comrade with a teasing grin, "Look at you, Tatsumi. When I first joined Night Raid, you were the one with a childlike optimism as well and now here you are acting like some big brother." He narrowed his eyes, "And besides, Akame is the best."

Tatsumi rolled his eyes and gave him a small shove, "Shut up." He gripped his weapon tightly as they stared at the giant once more, "Thanks to Wave, we've got an advantage. All we have to do now is keep this guy on his knees."

"I don't know if I can be of much help since you've gotten so much stronger than me," Minosha informed. "Still, hopefully we can take this piece of shit down. Once we have him taken care of, all that'll be left is Esdeath."

"I'll leave that to you."

As Minosha scanned the area, making sure his friends and comrades were okay, Tatsumi screamed at the Emperor who had a messed up way of looking at the now destroyed Capital.

The two charged at the giant, trying to knock it back once more with little luck. Tatsumi was able to keep the Emperor on his toes by showcasing his new strength that was now tripled since the first punch he threw.

Minosha moved to throw yet another punch when he felt his lungs seize and his chest become unbearably cold. He inhaled sharply, coughing up blood as his wings dissipated, sending him to the ground.

"Minosha!" Tatsumi yelled worriedly. He stiffened when he saw Esdeath running towards him. He wouldn't be able to kill the Emperor while trying to hold her back.

"Come, Tatsumi," Esdeath called sultrily. "Let us play once more."

They were fortunate that Akame ran up to her and stopped her path towards Tatsumi. She slashed her sword at the general who caught it with her forearm, blocking it with ice. Akame growled, "Esdeath!"

Tatsumi breathed in relief, "Akame!"

Esdeath glared, "You insolent fool! I've already seen through the extent of your power and speed. You're no match for me." Her eyes widened when the sword started the crack the ice on her forearm, "What?!" She threw herself away from Akame before she could break the ice fully.

"Akame!" Akame turned to Tatsumi who shouted down to her. "I've got my hands full with the supreme teigu. Minosha is reacting to the ice in his chest so Esdeath is all yours!"

Akame nodded firmly, "Got it! My apologies for being late." She spared a pained glance at Minosha's convulsing body before charging at Esdeath once more.

Minosha retched blood onto the roof he had landed on. He gritted his teeth at his own stupidity, for not realizing that Esdeath had been so close and the ice that had not been active for these past few days was going to react to her presence.

_We couldn't have known._

"We should've," Minosha croaked weakly as the ice gripped his lungs again. He fell to the floor of the roof, his body barely reacting to his demands of movement. If he lost his breath one more time, it wouldn't be long before his brain gave up and his heart gave out.

_Minosha, please. You have to get up._

Minosha's head slumped on the ground as his lungs were frozen again, "I…I can't."

" _You're seriously giving up?_ "

The redheaded assassin's eyes shot open at the new voice. He slowly brought his eyes up and found the shining figure of his brother in front of him, grinning. A tear slipped out of his eye as he gazed at the older male in disbelief, "T-Tapion?"

Tapion smirked, " _Of course it's me. Who else would be here, Little Bro?_ "

Minosha sobbed as his good eye let loose the tears that he never let fall after all those years of holding them in, "I'm so sorry, Big Brother. I'm sorry I became like this." He hacked out another glob of blood.

Tapion's eyes softened at the broken admission. He knelt down and ruffled his brother's hair with a smile, " _It's okay, Minosha. Mom and I were just glad you were safe._ " His smile formed into a smirk, " _Besides, my little brother becoming an assassin and taking down the corrupted Empire? That's the best thing that ever happened to me. Everyone from the village loves that you've taken on Esdeath. We've all been cheering for you since you joined Night Raid._ "

The younger male sniffled, snot smearing onto his upper lip, "Even Mom?"

" _Especially Mom._ " The two shared a chuckle. Tapion placed his hand on Minosha's shoulder, speaking reassuringly, " _I know you feel like you won't win, but you can, Minosha. I believe in you. We all believe in you._ "

Minosha swallowed thickly, "Thank you, Brother."

Tapion grinned, holding out his fist, " _Now go out there, kill Esdeath, and make me proud, okay, Little Bro?_ "

"You got it," Minosha replied, finally feeling his lips stretch into a grin. He bumped his brother's fist and felt a great deal of warmth envelop him after his brother disappeared in the blink of an eye.

_Minosha, are you alright?_

Minosha nodded, still grinning, "I'm just fine, Evangeline." He lifted his hand and watched as fire appeared at the tips of his fingers. He took a deep breath before plunging his hand into his chest.

_Minosha!_

He gritted his teeth, fighting against his mind that was ready to black out from the excruciating pain he was putting it through. Once he felt his lungs expand without the sting of the ice, he took his bloody hand away with a sigh of relief.

Evangeline breathed in awe, _You melted the ice. How?_

"My brother helped," He said, still happy about the encounter. He grabbed his sword and wiped his face clean of tears and snot. He inhaled, deep and free. He smirked wolfishly at the sight of Tatsumi taking down the supreme teigu, "Alright, Tatsumi."

He turned to watch Akame and Esdeath fight. Akame was bloody but was still attacking with everything she had while Esdeath simply smirked, not looking winded in the least.

He clenched his jaw, "It's now or never. Let's do this."


	23. Esdeath's Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no limit to that woman's power.

Chapter 23

Minosha could hear the cheers from the soldiers as the supreme teigu fell by Tatsumi's hands, but it was almost muffled in his ears as he rushed towards Tatsumi who hit the ground harshly and began heaving. His body was going to change; he could feel every last shred of emotion Tatsumi had that was still ground. He had to act fast if he wanted his friend to make it out of this war alive.

"Tatsumi!" Tatsumi lifted his head, snarling viciously as his body began to evolve into Incursio's final dragon form.

 _Do you think this plan will work?_ Evangeline asked doubtfully as she shifted through her host's mind.

Minosha gritted his teeth, "We only have one shot at this and I don't want any more people dying in this war." He reared his fist back, letting it catch fire. He shot it forward and caught Tatsumi by his mask. He felt his knees buckle at the roaring anger it caused.

"Tatsumi," He managed to get out despite the emotions striking him harshly. He breathed deeply as he continued, "Tatsumi, it's okay. You defeated the supreme teigu. You don't have to fight anymore. Just take a deep breath and leave Incursio."

He flinched when Tatsumi growled again. He waved his free hand shakily, "I'm sorry, Incursio, but Tatsumi has someone waiting for him at the end of this war. I know he said to mercy kill him if he began to lose his humanity, but I know he's still in there." He swallowed dryly as he stared into Tatsumi's blood red eyes, "Please, Tatsumi. Just come back to us. Your fight is over."

Moments passed and Minosha began to doubt his plan. It wasn't until Incursio let out a sorrowful howl that he realized he got through to him. The red head almost cried in relief when Incursio's suit poofed away and Tatsumi landed in his arms, unconscious as his body began to reform to its human state.

Minosha held his friend tightly and flew to some of the Revolutionary Army soldiers. He gazed at them intensely, "Take Tatsumi to Suu and Najenda. They'll know what to do to help him." He placed Tatsumi in their arms. He put his hand on Tatsumi's heated forward and smiled sadly, "Goodbye, Tatsumi. It was an honor knowing you."

He gave the soldiers one last nod before shooting off into the air. He glanced around, trying to pinpoint Akame's and Esdeath's location. He tried to ignore the damaged ruins and the dead bodies that riddled the floor below him. The time to mourn was after the war. Right now, it was time to kill the last of beasts that ruled this world.

Just as Esdeath was charging at an almost exhausted and bloody Akame, Minosha jumped in and caught Esdeath's blade with his own. He growled at the smirking woman, "Don't touch her." He brought up his leg to kick her, knowing she'd jump away as soon as she could.

Once she was several yards away, he turned to Akame quickly, "Tatsumi, Leone, Suu, and Najenda are safe."

"That's good," Akame panted heavily. "The Empire's down. All we need to do now is kill her."

"I know that," Minosha nodded, keeping Esdeath in his peripherals. "Remember what I said when I first joined Night Raid? The fight with Esdeath is my fight."

Akame winced at the reminder, "But I can get her. You don't have to die."

"Yes, I do," He insisted firmly. "I made the deal with Evangeline the moment I agreed to share my body." He readied himself in a battle stance just as Esdeath got ready to charge at them again. He inhaled deeply, "Akame, if I can't kill her with my trump card, I'm going to need you to do it for me, okay?"

"If you're sure."

"I am. Now go." He watched as she jumped towards the soldiers. He lowered his eye sadly, "I'm sorry, Akame." He brought his gaze to Esdeath and glared, "But like I said; this is my last fight."

Esdeath pouted, "Aw, and just when I was getting a real challenge."

Minosha grinned, "Your stupid insults are surprisingly not your weakest weapon." He felt triumph at the jolt of anger that hit him. He lifted his sword and readied himself. "Now come on, let's finish what you started 3 years ago."

"A song of ice and fire. I love it," Esdeath smiled wickedly before she rushed at him.

The two clashed, sparks flying off their blades as they skidded against each other. Both slashed and struck but only met the other's blade each time. Fire melted the ice but the ice only came back harder and stronger each time.

_You're holding back._

"Of course I am," Minosha managed to get out as he dodged another one of Esdeath's strikes. He slashed at Esdeath with a new vigor. "She's not even going all out, so why should I?"

He flinched when her rapier cut his cheek, leaving a cold sensation with it. He growled at the familiar feeling and began his attack once more.

When the two finished their blow for blow and skidded away from each other, Esdeath tilted her head curiously, "The ice; it's gone." She smirked, "I guess Azazel was wrong. He was so sure you would've died."

Minosha panted roughly, gripping his sword while his wounds healed, "Yeah well, even beasts can be wrong." He swallowed dryly, "But I'm not. You're gonna die here, Esdeath."

Esdeath chuckled, "And how exactly are you going to defeat me? You're barely able to stand on your own two feet."

"This is how, Esdeath!"

Their eyes widened when they saw the last remaining soldiers of the Revolutionary Army gather around them. Najenda nodded to Minosha was stiff in realization, "You've done a great job keeping Esdeath occupied, Minosha. Thanks to you, we've been able to surround her and get everyone in formation and assembled."

Minosha shook his head vigorously, "You idiots! This is my fight! You're not going to win against her no matter how many soldiers there are."

"Najenda!" Esdeath shouted. "Apparently you've got some kind of secret teigu to use as a counter measure against me?"

"You've already had us figured out?" Najenda drawled.

"That's right."

"What?" Minosha breathed in disbelief. He blinked when he felt Akame's low killer intent circle around them.

Esdeath smirked once more, "You're beaming with confidence over there, Najenda. I can't wait to see that face of yours twist in despair."

Najenda simply smirked back, "The Empire's soldiers have surrendered. We've taken out all of the other key players and your Jaegers are gone. The only allies you have left are your ice cavalry, but as of now, even they have been surrounded and won't be coming to save you."

She shouted loudly, ordering the troops as they rushed Esdeath, "We'll take you out in a war of attrition! We'll crush you under the weight of a million soldiers! First wave, charge! Second wave, get ready! We'll continually attack in shifts! Die, Esdeath!"

Esdeath stared at the soldiers dully, "Did you really think you could defeat me with a mere measly million men?"

Najenda jolted in shock, "What did you say?"

"Allow me to show you the true form of my anti-army trump card," Esdeath announced as she raised her hand in the air. "You could also consider it a technique I could only use now that I have no allies here anymore.

 _Oh no,_ Evangeline whispered fearfully as she watched the sadist. _She's gathering all the power she gave to her ice army._

Minosha gritted his teeth, "Shit."

"Be on your guard!" Najenda ordered.

The power began building up around Esdeath as she spoke, "I had been creating the ice cavalry one by one for the past few days which means I've been storing up the last few days' worth of power in them, and it's all coming down on you now. And next…" The power reached the top and shined brightly. "Ice Storm Commander-in-Chief!"

Everyone watched in shock and awe as snow covered the entire capital as well as some villages outside the walls. Minosha shook in disbelief, "You've got to be kidding me. All this time I knew she was holding back, but I didn't know it was to this extent."

Esdeath smiled sadistically, "I'm sure you're aware of the term 'Russian Winter'? This is exactly that. A massive portion of this country is now covered in ice and snow and it will kill not just you here but every single one of your friends anywhere in this land." She slammed her foot on the cold ground, "Now don't give me some weak battle of attrition shit. Put your lives on the line. Come at me like you're ready to die."

"Your direct subordinates are still fighting on the western warfront! Knowing that, you'd still just let them get caught in this?!" Najenda screamed.

"Out there would be out of this range," Esdeath answered lowly. "I do have a little concern and consideration for their families." She smirked, "Well, a little, anyway." She stood confidently in front of the army. "Those with strong enough vitality will survive against this snow and ice, and the weak will die. Simply so. Fighting against those that make it through this weeding out of the weak is something I look forward to. You've gotten stronger."

As the army charged at her, she touched Azazel's symbol, "With it snowing like this, I've got full access to my abilities." She slammed her hand to the floor, freezing everyone who rushed at her. She tipped her hat at the fearful Najenda, "Now that's a wonderful face, Najenda. Just what I wanted to see. Even if you don't defeat me now, your mission would still be complete, but if you don't defeat me here and now, it will never be over."

She held out her hand, exclaiming to all, "Shiver and freeze beneath the storm of my almighty power."

Minosha clenched his jaw, holding back to the tears stinging his eyes as he watched Esdeath attack all the teigu soldiers, "I…I don't know if I can take her down now. She's so powerful."

 _Minosha, please,_ Evangeline pleaded. _Tapion came and spoke to you, did he not? That means the gods above need you to do it, but it also means that they know you have to power to kill Esdeath and Azazel._

"I know. I know," Minosha sniffled. He inhaled shakily and wiped his nose. He gripped his sword tightly and glared at Esdeath's back as she stood over the downed soldiers, "I'll fight no matter what."

He blinked in shock when Akame suddenly slashed Esdeath's lifted arm. He breathed shakily, his heart pounding in his chest and rendering him deaf. He couldn't believe it. He narrowed his eyes when the area grew even colder. He knew it was too good to be true.

As Esdeath cut off her hand, cursing Akame, Minosha let his flames hug him as he charged at the woman. His sword hit Esdeath's new arm that was now a giant ice blade. He sneered at her and jumped away before she could cut him.

"Esdeath has lost one of her arms! Everyone seize the moment!" One of the soldiers shouted. They all charged her once again.

Esdeath cackled, "I hate to be the bearer of bear news but the gulf in our battle powers hasn't changed in the slightest!"

As the soldiers were once again beaten down, Minosha gathered his power as he snarled at the woman, "Damn it. I hate her!" He yelled as flames flew around him.

Once he gathered enough power, he walked over to Akame who looked as angry as he felt. He placed his flamed hand on her shoulder when he felt her power grow. "Not yet," He said gruffly. He continued to walk towards Esdeath who was choking one of the soldiers.

"This is natural selection taking place, preyed on by one higher in the food chain," Esdeath stated, a wide grin on her face. She lifted her arm to stab the man only to halt when she felt a blazing heat hit her back.

She turned around to find Minosha on fire, the flames stronger than ever before. She chuckled, "I see. Are you ready to fight seriously now?"

"Let's go," Minosha growled, getting into a fighting stance.


	24. A Song of ice and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited battle. The end is now.

Chapter 24

Esdeath gazed at Minosha's flame covered form as he approached her, his foot melting the snow underneath his boots as he came closer. She smirked slowly, "You've strengthened yourself with your angel's power. So that's it, is it?" Her smirk became sharp. "This looks like it may be an entertaining fight after all."

The man she was holding choked as she tightened her grip on his neck. She raised her ice sword, ready to give his throat a smile. "You all are in the way!"

In hindsight, she should've been focused more on the person trying to kill her rather than the useless man in her hand. She felt a hot air around her, one she hadn't felt since she acquired this teigu, and stiffened in shock. She threw the man away from her and whipped around quickly, catching the flaming sword on her ice arm. She planted her feet in the ground firmly as she expressed her shock, "What?!"

"You are the one that's in the way," Minosha said lowly, his voice layered with another's as he spoke. "Of the new world we're trying to usher through."

Esdeath chuckled, "So you're really doing it? Giving it your all just to try and kill me."

Minosha kicked her away roughly, the force of the fire and his strength sending her a few yards away. She soon righted herself and jumped, dodging the swipe of his sword. She stepped on his head with an iced boot, pushing his head down painfully.

Wincing at the slight pain pulsing on the back of his head, Minosha gathered his wits quickly and destroyed Esdeath's ice sword with a powerful punch.

The two placed their feet on the ground, gazing each other down from where they stood apart. Esdeath smirked once more, "Now this is what I've truly been waiting for."

Minosha's eyes widened behind his fire aura when he was suddenly thrust into the air without his permission. He glanced down, cursing when he saw the giant ice pillar that lifted him into the sky. Flame wings burst from his back to help steady him as he broke the giant ice boulders Esdeath began throwing at him.

Tired of the useless game she put him through, he flew past the rest of the ice rocks and slammed his fist into the ground, taking the general off her feet. Just as she held out her hand to form another ice shard, he slashed his sword at her, taking two of her fingers. He wasn't surprised when she quickly created ice fingers to stop the bleeding.

"After all this time, you've gotten stronger and stronger with your teigu," Minosha stated, his voice intertwined with another's. "I thought you were powerful when I first met you. I thought I would be able to kill you easily once I trained with my teigu, but I was wrong. You have killed so many innocent lives under the rule that only the strongest deserve to live."

His gold eyes behind the flames gazed at her, his fury from all those years finally being set free in this battle. "I will show you that you are the weakest there is."

Esdeath barked a laugh, "I want to see you try!" She shot an ice shard at him which he easily side stepped. Once he was close enough, she slammed her hand into the ground, creating pillars of ice around them to trap them in their own little battleground.

"I will be the one killing you," She grinned wickedly. "This is our last fight, Little Mini. I hope you don't mind this. I just don't want anyone interrupting us." She gripped the handle of her rapier, her heart beating happily as she readied herself for this clash of elements.

Minosha gripped his sword with both hands, the fire around him roaring more intensely as Evangeline poured out all her power.

The two met powerfully in the middle, the swords skidding of each other. The shockwaves startled those outside the ice pillars. The ice around them began to melt as Minosha's fire whipped around them wildly.

Esdeath laughed giddily as they continued to clash blades, "This is so fun, so thrilling, Little Mini! This is what I've been waiting for!"

A surge of hot anger flowed through Minosha. He clenched his jaw tightly as the flames grew harsher. "You motherfucker!" He shouted furiously, slamming his sword down harder at every slash and strike. "This isn't fun! These past three years have been nothing but torture, torture I endured just so I can kill your shitty, smug face! Killing you has been my mission ever since you killed my family. Killing you will bring peace to my world and the world around us!"

Tears slipped from his eye as he remembered his mother's warm eyes and his brother's wide grin. It was soon replaced by Tatsumi's beaming face, Mine's witty remarks, Leone's enthusiastic yet protective hugs, Lubbock's encouragement, Suu's nitpickiness, Najenda's lame jokes, Chelsea's haughty laugh, and Akame's beautiful smile.

A grin crept onto Esdeath's lips. She lifted her hand into the air and created hundreds of ice shards above them. She brought them down towards Minosha, not seeming to care when they melted as soon as they came close to his fire.

Minosha roared viciously, charging at her once more, "I don't care if I die here! No matter what happens, I'm taking you down with me!"

They met blades again. The sparks from their weapons meeting flying around them. A flash blinded Esdeath for a mere second, but that second was all Minosha needed to send a well-deserved punch to her face. His body flashed in front of her, the light hitting her eyes once more before she could get used to it. He kicked her in the stomach, knocking the air out of her.

She halted her skidding feet and licked the blood off her lips. "Now that's what I've been looking for." She lifted her hands into the air which grew colder at her movements.

Minosha's eyes widened as he watched her ice form around her. She stood before him in a towering ice body. It was half the size of the Supreme Teigu. He then realized that she was finally releasing her final form of power like he had done.

"Let us fight using our elements to the extreme!" Esdeath shouted loudly from inside her ice suit. The ice giant matched her movements as she readied herself for another fight, this time without their swords.

The ice giant's fist came down at Minosha who retaliated in kind. The meeting of the fists melted Esdeath's giant's. Minosha blinked out of her sight. Esdeath smirked grimly when she felt the giant lose its power as her fire friend began dealing blow after blow, crippling it from the legs up.

She jumped out of the giant just as it was about to collapse. She formed her ice blade on her arm again and glared at Minosha who stood several feet away from her. Minosha held onto his right arm and poured every last bit of strength and power he had in it, the fire growing sharper as it constructed itself into a blade, almost matching Esdeath's.

Once their eyes met, fiery gold clashing with ice blue, they charged at each other for the last time.

A harsh light blinded those around the ice pillars. The soldiers of the Revolutionary Army covered their eyes to avoid being sightless completely. When the light died down, they slowly gazed at the sight before them. They gasped in shock at what was in front of them.

Minosha gritted his teeth as blood pooled in his mouth. He roughly coughed it out and inhaled brokenly. He held onto Esdeath's flesh arm tightly as his body, free of the fire and burnt severely, trembled like a leaf in the wind.

Esdeath gazed at him stoically, paying no mind to the river of blood dripping from her mouth and ears or the third degree burns forming around her chest.

The two adversaries held each other, Esdeath's blade shoved through Minosha's chest and protruding out of his back, and Minosha's burnt arm pierced cleanly through her torso. His bloody hand free of her while his arm was still snugly inside her chest.

"For a second there…" Minosha wheezed. "I thought I was gonna miss." A weak grin grew on his bloody lips as his burnt skin began to chip away. "Even with everything you shat on, I guess I have to thank you, Esdeath." She moved her eyes down to him confusedly. "If you never destroyed my village, I would have never met my friends in Night Raid."

Before her lips could even twitch, a hot wave of pain hit her again. She resisted the urge to scream and kept her face impassive as the fire from the arm in her burned her once more.

Minosha chuckled slowly, "I only wanted to thank you for that. I still hate you and we're still going to die here whether you want to or not."

"Minosha!" Voices reached them.

"The gang's here," Minosha slurred, his blood pooling at his feet as his body continued to chip away and fly off into the cool wind.

Esdeath's eyes widened when she saw the members of Night Raid. "Tatsumi. He's alive?" She whispered in astonishment.

Minosha hummed exhaustedly, "After all, he has someone waiting for him." A more energetic grin appeared as he said, "Oh, I guess you lose there too. You never did manage to snare Tatsumi's heart, did you?" His lone green eye danced in amusement when he felt her anger prick at his skin. "Go to hell, Esdeath."

He wretched his arm from her, enjoying the scream that came from her lips. The ice blade finally melted, letting him fall to the ground freely.

Just as Esdeath was going to close the wound with ice in hopes that it would give her enough strength to kill someone of Night Raid, a blade was shove through her heart. Blood flew out of her mouth, mixing with the blood already on the ground.

She turned her head around slowly as a now familiar poison began seeping into her system. "Akame…" She growled bitterly, her eyes locked onto the stoic red ones of one of the best assassins she had ever known. She found it fitting that she would deal the last blow to end her reign.

She swallowed dryly, her body shutting down, "I've lost." She moved her gaze to Tatsumi who huddled around Minosha's body worriedly with the others of Night Raid. She exhaled one last time, "Now I die."

Akame watched as Esdeath's body fell to the floor, finally unmoving. She sheathed Murasame before making her way over to Minosha. She dropped to her knees as she gazed down at her boyfriend's burnt body. "Minosha…"

Minosha inhaled, uselessly trying to buy himself a little more time, "Sorry, everyone. I guess I have to go now."

He gazed at his teammates and tried to put a smile on his burnt lips. Leone had tears streaming down her face, Tatsumi was sobbing, Najenda had her fists and jaw clenched tightly, and Suu looked stoic, but he knew the teigu long enough to know that he was filled with sorrow.

"Goodbye, Tatsumi. You were like a brother to me. I hope you and Mine make each other very happy in the years to come," Minosha spoke raggedly, smiling lightly when Tatsumi gripped his hand tightly. "Name your firstborn after me," He joked weakly.

He gazed at the others. "Goodbye, Boss. Thank you for being so kind to me." Najenda nodded jerkily, clutching Lubbock's goggles that she had around her neck. "Bye, Suu. Thank you for everything you did for us." Suu gave a grave not. "Goodbye, Leone. I'll never forget you." Leone tried to grin through her tears.

He moved his head over to Akame who had tears in her eyes. He shakily brought up his burnt hand, trying to hold her face one last time. He was grateful when Akame caught the limb in her hands and brought it to her face, letting him caress her cheek despite the rough texture and the heat of his hand.

"Goodbye, Akame," He whispered, a tear escaping his lone eye. He sniffled, his mouth shaking as he spoke, "I'll always love you. I love you in this life and whatever lives we live."

"I love you too," Akame returned, her tears finally loose as her heart broke. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips.

Minosha gave one last smile. "Tell Mine and Chelsea I said goodbye. I'll tell Lubbock you said hello on the other side." His breath escaped him just as his eye closed, never to open again in this life.

The war was over. The mission was completed. Thanks to everyone's sacrifices, Esdeath and the Empire were defeated. The new world was finally ready to be ushered in.

_Goodbye to all and may you all live in peace._


	25. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new world.

Epilogue

The war was over. The Revolutionary Army won at the cost of so many lives. Esdeath was killed, the Prime Minister was killed, the Emperor was executed, and the Empire they built crumbled. Life was ready to start again, this time without the corruption and poison that tainted it for so long, but they had to make sure every poisonous being was gone. Once they were dealt with, it would time for the new world to come alive.

Akame, Najenda, Suu, Leone, and Tatsumi found Mine and Chelsea soon after everything settled. Tatsumi spoke to Mine softly before giving her a hug and the rest of them watched in awe as Mine slowly responded to Tatsumi's hug. As the two began crying happily, Najenda wondered if it was time and nurture that healed Mine. Akame believed it was the overwhelming love the two had for each other that healed her.

The most shocking thing of all was when they found out Mine had been pregnant with Tatsumi's child the entire time. Najenda pondered on when it could've happened and Akame answered that it happened before the huge fight between Esdeath and Budo, saying she had gone to get a glass of water and overheard Mine telling Tatsumi she try her best to make him forget about Esdeath.

When Mine found out about Tatsumi's 3 new evolutions, she began hitting his chest, yelling at him for going overboard. Chelsea and Mine mourned for Minosha once they learned of his death. Like the rest, they knew it was going to happen but they had wished most of their teammates would've made it out alive from the war.

A few days later, Leone, Suu, and Najenda followed Akame to the hot springs where Wave and Kurome were residing. Health wise, Kurome was looking better than before, but her mental state wasn't getting any better despite the fact that Yatsufusa was destroyed. She was still haunted by those she had killed over the years. Akame did her best to comfort her sister and she hoped it would work in the long run. Wave promised Akame and Najenda that he would continue to live to help Kurome heal.

Soon, the new world came alive. The surviving members of the Revolutionary Army thew themselves into the employ of the new kingdom. Together, with the other members of the Empire who weren't inherently evil, they became the strength of the new kingdom. Others who worked for or aided the Empire continued to support the country. The rebels who rallied and fout against the Empire were finally quelled and found their place in the Path of Peace.

The dark days were over and the people of the Capital now worked in happiness. Plants and crops grew with flourish and the people never had to fear for starvation ever again.

Those who survived in Esdeath's army mourned for their fallen leader. Half of them were recruited into the kingdom's border guard.

Akame, Chelsea, and Leone continued to work with Najenda and Suu, helping in the shadows and killing those who still held the belief that the Empire would soon come alive again. All the Prime Minister's traitorous successors were soon dealt with to make sure there would be no more disasters and misfortune.

Once the new kingdom was stabilized, Mine and Tatsumi officially retired to the countryside to nurse their wounds and their hearts. They had many children and lived a quiet, gentle, peaceful life. With the many Tatsumi made, he sent it to his village so they would never go hungry again. He visited soon after with Mine and his children causing a great celebration. Their oldest kids, Minosha and Lubo, were quite the talk of the town.

Kurome and Wave continued to live on together. With Wave's love and Akame's visits, Kurome healed and found her happy ending.

Najenda continued fighting with Suu, Leone, Akame, and Chelsea. She ended up adopting a child but remained single.

As the era of the oppressive Empire closed, Night Raid was known as a criminal organization that shook the Empire to its very core. But in the history books of the new kingdom, there will be found not even a single word or mention of their existence.

Akame went to travel to the east to found the origin of Murasame. She remembered her friends, fallen and living, and shed tears for the many events, painful and bright, they all shared together. Scheele, Bulat, Lubbock, Minosha. The four of them died for their comrades and for the new world. They died because they believed their friends were strong enough to keep going and save this world from itself.

They had saved it but they would give anything to see their friends smiling faces again.

Wherever they were, Akame knew Scheele, Bulat, Lubbock, and Minosha were happy and at peace. They had done so much for them, it was time for them to finally have a moment to themselves.

Despite knowing their fallen comrades were at peace, Akame knew Najenda thought about a certain green haired pervert who had become her best friend and loyal subordinate every day since his death. She herself always thought of a hotheaded red head who smiled so rarely, but when he did, it was as if the sun had risen on a gloomy day.

When she looked to the sky at the setting sun, she felt a warmth in her belly and smiled almost brokenly at the remainder of Minosha, the boy she fought side by side with and loved with everything she had left in her heart.

All was at peace.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The birds chirped loudly as they soared by. The sun was setting, letting out a beautiful array of colors in the sky. There weren't many things people were in awe at, but the sunset was one that never got old.

"Minosha!"

Minosha blinked, moving his eyes to the ground below him as he sat perched on the tree next to his house. He grinned slightly at the familiar faces, "Hey, guys."

Tatsumi laughed when his friend landed on the ground next to them, "I'm starting to think you're some kind of bird, Minosha. You're always up in that tree nesting or something."

"You know I only climb it because I can watch the sunset best from there," Minosha replied, punching Tatsumi's shoulder lightly. A hue of red colored his cheeks once his green eyes met a pair of red ones. He fidgeted, pushing his glasses up his nose, "H-hey, Akame." He winced, nodding to the others, "Hey, guys. We still on for Battle of Assassins?"

"You bet your butt we are," Leone smirked, placing her fist in her palm. "Night Raid is finally going to beat the Jaegers once and for all. Just like we beat Wild Hunt."

The rest of the team grimaced at the mention of the team that committed gross acts to get rid of the other competition. If it wasn't for Lubbock making what they did public and humiliating Syura, they would still be bullying other groups who tried to play.

Minosha smirked back wickedly, "Good. I have a score to settle with Esdeath."

"It's just her left," Scheele piped up.

Mine huffed, "Even if it's just her, she's still one of the most skilled players we've seen these past few years. Hell, she got you and Bulat eliminated and helped get Lubbock eliminated."

"We should get going," Najenda said.

"Right," Minosha nodded. "Let me just say bye to my mom." At their nod, he ran back into his house where he found his mother folding clothes. He almost skipped over to her and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

His mother chuckled, "Have fun, dear. Don't let that Esdeath pick on you."

Minosha smiled, "You know I won't." He glanced over at the stairs and saw his brother coming down. He waved to him just as he grabbed his jacket and made his way to the door, "Bye Mom. Bye, Tapion. I'll be home before midnight."

"Good luck, little bro," Tapion grinned as he sat on the couch while turning on the television. "Make us proud tonight. I managed to convince the whole neighborhood to watch your match, so fight as hard as you can, alright?"

"Okay, okay." Minosha waved once more. "I gotta get going. Bye, guys."

"Stay safe!" His mother called out just as he ran out of the house.

Minosha caught up with his friends, Night Raid as they called themselves in the game Battle of Assassins, and easily joined the chatter they had going. Chelsea was teasing Mine for getting eliminated despite the fact that she chose to get eliminated as well while Tatsumi was praising Mine and Bulat for their heroic sacrifices in the game. Scheele was trying to mediate between the two as Bulat simply laughed. Lubbock was trying to get Najenda's attention but she was too busy talking to Suu. Leone grabbed Tatsumi and tried to shove his face into her bosom, almost choking him while doing so.

Akame and Minosha locked eyes before Minosha glanced away, his face heating up in embarrassment. His heart began to pound in his chest when he felt their pinkies curl around each other. He thanked the heavens that it was dark enough that she couldn't see his red face.

This world. This was the world they fought for. This was their new world and it was beautiful.


End file.
